Harry Potter and the Galatic Empire
by HarryPotter21
Summary: Harry and Wyatt saved the universe from the two greatest Dark Lords it had ever seen but they could not save it from themselves. Join a teenaged boy and his friends as they try to correct the wrongs of the past. Sequeal to Harry Potter and the Resistence
1. Chapter 1

New Beginnings

Alexander Schutz had grown up knowing that he was different. It was not simply different as in he did not fit in or even that he was plague by a physical or mental illness. No, his secret was far more grotesque and dangerous in the eyes of the public; he had grown up studying and watching the practices of witches and wand wizards. His mother was and still is a very influential witch; the leader of the coven on Arrakis Prime. However she had not only placed herself in danger by being a "witch", but she had gone ahead and indoctrinated her children with her beliefs or so she thought. Alex and his fraternal twin sister were expected to continue on the family legacy of being the leaders of the coven. For twenty generation before Alex's and Adri's birth, his mother's family had supposedly practiced magic and led the few other practitioners. And for two millennia their family and others like them had lived in constant fear of being found out and brought to trail for their beliefs.

Adriana Schutz, his sister, and he had always quietly questioned why the Empire considered witchcraft such a danger to their authority that it warranted such persecution. Other religions were allowed to display themselves openly; some exceedingly more radical and socially defiant than Wicca. In fact, belong to a religious group was even encouraged by the recently crowned Imperial Regent. But Wicca was prosecuted and when a witch was found guilt he or she was always put to death via crucifixion, usually hung upside down to make the death extraordinarily more painful and slow.

Witchcraft, in his opinion and personal experience, was hardly anything more than a bunch of hocus-pocus. It was purely a bunch of people searching for some way to connect with others that the more popular religions did not offer them. Only the few upper classes actually believed that magic ever existed. He and his sister certainly were not part of that group. They had never seen any spells being preformed or a single potion that in reality worked outsides the bonds of its natural chemistry. It was the most harmless and powerless faith that existed in this day and age. There was no feasible reason why it and its practitioners were the Empire's number one enemies.

Besides the fact that magic was not a reality, the number of witches was dwindling. Even on Arrakis Prime, the stronghold of Wicca and its "holy" world, the number of believers was less than a hundred. On other major planets in the Outer Rim where the Imperial Police were fewer in number there were perhaps two per planet if that. And closer to Capital and the Core, the headquarters for the Imperial family, there was one practitioner per nine-planet-system. In fact there were more deadly murders running free on Zen-Zoo, the headquarters for the Imperial Police and an ice world, than witches in the entire galaxy.

Alex ran his hand through his dark blonde hair and watched via the few street lights a group of young preteens set up the roof of one of their houses for a game of electronic soccer. Further into what was considered the capital city a gong sounded for the change of shifts at the glass plant. Arrakis Prime used to be a much lusher world before humans found it. Now it was drained of all it valuable minerals and ore deposits along with its water. The poor folk who landed living on the planet either worked for the Imperial government, such as the doctors, scientists, and educators, or those less fortunate at the one of glass factories. After all the entire planet was covered in sand and glass was still a half way needed industry. His proud and somber blue eyes glanced back into his room. He half-expected his sister to be standing in the doorway getting ready to scream at him for not being ready. Somewhat relieved to not see her he returned to his wonderings.

Alex knew that this latest "witch-hunt" was only second in its body counts and relentlessness to the witch-hunt under Wyatt Halliwell's regime. This particular witch-hunt occurred before and during the founding of the great Empire. Lord Wyatt Halliwell was the first and most brutal Emperor and his best friend Count Harry Potter was his second-in-command and the person in charge of the first Imperial witch-hunt. The Imperial Regent was making her mark in the history book by taking on Wyatt's brutality and Harry's tenacity. Something that had everyone in Arrakis four planet system upset as not all the dealings in-system were legal. Two of the more habitable planets, the last two in-system, were practically the capitals of smugglers and hired-hands.

Alex walked back into his room from the balcony. Hanging on the door to the refresher were the brown formal robes his mother had bought him the day before. He grabbed the hanger and shoved the robes into his cupboard. Brown was the color of the rich on the planet; those able to afford cooling units. Most of the families around them only wore their white air-tight, skin-tight, suits. Everyone wore air-tight suits due to the lack of moisture on the planet every drop counted. The air-tight suits stopped the sweat from escaping into the atmosphere. At night the liquid was poured into the giant vat outside the kitchen and it went through a flittering process. The remaining water was the morning drink at breakfast.

Today he would not be wearing brown. Black was the color only the foolish wore. Those with black hair usually died it or cut it off. Adri did neither and took the heat from everyone in the city. He would wear black today to annoy his mother. He found the black set of robes that once belonged to his father back when he lived on the tropical world closer to the core. He pulled off his night wear and placed the items in the moisture-extraction unit; the water would be piped down underground and used only in a dire emergency. He opened the door to the refresher and turned on the high-powered air cleaners. Water was too expensive to waste on cleaning oneself. The green light on the tape of the refresher blinked once and a squirt of gel landed on his short hair. He rubbed it over his hair and a mirror appeared in front of his face. He carefully brushed his hair and turned off the air. He got out of the refresher and pulled on his white suit and pulled his black robes over the rubbery suit.

He looked at himself in the thin mirror on his door that led to the rest of the small two story hut. He took a deep breath; he was not looking forward to the events to come. He walked back onto the balcony and spotted the twin suns rising over the horizon. The lights of the city shut down and for a few seconds everything was dark and peaceful. Then the suns climbed further up into the sky and the city became baked in their heat. He ignored the irritation of the heat and turned his thought back to the history lesson.

Supposedly Wyatt and Harry were great powerful witches; wizards in the Wicca sense were more of a type of benevolent extinct demon. Wyatt and Harry were Earth's saviors from the tyrannical rule of the Dark Lords Voldemort and Ash Goth. After the defeat of the two Dark Lords, the celebrations came to a close sooner after the magical government decided to try the followers of the Dark Lords for crimes of treason and murder. The Death Eaters lucky enough to survive the war found themselves faced with an execution sentence. Harry and Wyatt, not liking the idea of having so many humans executed, disappeared from the world. For three following decades the world of magic and the mundane lived in harmony and peace. Those three decades were the last days of peace and happiness magical folk would see.

Harry Potter came out of hiding and went on a killing spree. He started the first witch-hunt in almost two hundred years. The witch-hunt and murders never truly ended until his death on his class three star traveler. He personally ended the lives of the Power of Five including his last family member, and every single member of the staff at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He led the assaults on various government institutions including the massacre that all but obliterated the International Magical Committee which was the Phoenix Council during the war against Voldemort plus a muggle representative. He had his demonic hordes kill all the Wizengamots and replaced the Minters of Magic with his top demonic officials.

About a year after Harry emergence, Wyatt decided it was time to join the fight. He along with Harry used powerful dark magic to vanquish the ruling body at that time, the Avatars. They then turned their attention on the Halliwell line and the Elders. Wyatt brought about the collapse of the Elders by re-releasing the Titans and then he personally burnt the Titans with his bare hands. Harry meanwhile launched a series of well timed attacks on the members of the Halliwell family. He helped kill Chris and Prue but allowed the new Source the pleasure of ending the lives of the Charmed Ones. Wyatt killed his cousins and nephew.

The killing spree was officially called off once Wyatt was sure his father was dead. Harry continued to order the deaths of witches and wand wizards including the execution of his two best friends and their son. About ten years after their reemergence almost everyone with magical potential was dead or they had pledged loyalty to Wyatt.

It was at this point Wyatt declared himself the Emperor of Earth. He had the muggles, non-magical humans, continue their research into space travel and by years end they had the staring of a colony on Mars. Wyatt made sure that any intelligent life answered to his rule through terror and occasionally flattery a.k.a. bribery. The space-faring species known today as the Vong still hold their spot on the Imperial Court as the Head of Planetary Immigration.

Harry officially stopped his murdering and execution paper signing when he was appointed Count, the title of the second-in-command, at Wyatt and Ginny's wedding. The Empire just continued to grow even after the deaths of Wyatt and Harry; both of whom lived inhumanly long. Magic was completely wiped out during their reign except for the few lucky children who never expressed their potential or went into hiding. This was all according to his mother. He could not research the truth of any of it. Wyatt had all records of the years prior to the Empire settling on Mars destroyed save for mundane, muggle, information.

Whether magic ever existed Alex did not know but he felt that it certainly never survived the purge at the founding of the empire. He never stated his opinion openly as it would bring his mother's wrath on him. He took another deep breath and tried to reassure himself that they were doing the right thing. He stopped staring out over the giant red boulders that marked the otherwise shapeless desert landscape of various sized dunes that surrounded the capital city. He brushed off the specs of dust of his formal black robes. His dark blue eyes now had a golden tinge to them from his contact lenses. He only wore the lenses instead of his glasses because of the strict instructions his mother had left him. He knew he was pushing his luck with the black robes. Today he was going to meet the only witch who his mother was answerable to, His Holy One, Rashid Jacob Nyoka.

Alex was of age, sixteen standard Imperial years, and had he been born into a normal family would be going off to fulfill his duties as a male citizen of the Galactic Empire in the Imperial Navy. Instead he was to be trained in the arts of Wicca. Adri was also to be trained but their mother would train her since she was a young woman. Alex could not help but wonder why Adri and he put up with these rituals. It placed both of their lives in needless danger and it took precious time out of their lives. Alex had expressed this apprehension to his sister the night before. She acknowledged he held a valid view on the matter. But went on to explain that they were playing along by going through the rituals in order to try and understand their mother better. The end had to justify the means. They would fully understand why their mother practiced this fake religion but in return they had to practice the same useless illegal religion. Adri had even gone as far as on to say that they must truly believe that magic was real in order to have their experiment work.

Alex shut the door to the balcony just as Adri entered his room. She was the complete opposite of him physically; dark hair, eyes, and olive skin. But intellectually they were exact duplicates of the other. They had the same thought patterns, the same mannerisms. She was obviously more subtle and self-controlled but that did not negate the fact she had the same feelings on a particular subject as he. That went without exception…excluding technology. Ever since they were born there had been this bond between them that allowed them to know things about each other without ever articulating them.

Adri about five feet and nine inches was three inches short than Alex but that did not stop her from claiming to be the oldest. Today she was also dressed up to meet their guest. She wore a brown ritual robe over her leather-fighting outfit. Her short black hair was tucked under her robe's hood. Her intelligent bright brown eyes along with the rest of her soft face were completely hidden by the emotionless sun mask. A sun mask was only worn by a female who was planning on spending the night in the desert. Today she was wearing it as a symbol of servitude. She remained at the doorway, silent, waiting for him to acknowledge her.

"Oh come on, Adri," he whined which caused a short playful laugh to escape from his sister, "just because we are of age does not mean we have to be formal _and_ civilized."

"We need to act the way expected of us." Was her impassive response.

"Adri, don't be like that." Alex pleaded as he walked up to her. "Lets not make this day even worse than it already is by fighting."

Adri removed the sun disc to reveal her sad expression. "It's not going to be the same after this…"

Alex hugged her and stroked her hair softly. "We could still run away," he joked.

Adri smacked him playfully and smiled. "Don't tempt me…but seriously Alex, after today we probably won't be seeing each other that much. Mother has been going on about me learning to control my emotions…more so than usual. She hinted at this separation being a permanent thing…that you're going off world soon."

Alex's face hardened. "Well I won't leave this planet without you. We're stronger together. Mom always told us that."

"But it may not be up to her," Adri's voice dropped to a whisper. "Mom seems quite intimidated by this man."

Alex nodded and went over to his bed to collect his blaster. "Well that could be because he is the _imperial_ historian…"

Adri slowly expressed her agreement through their twin bond. She replaced her sun mask. "We are expected in the sitting room," She stated emotionlessly, "His Holy One is waiting." She turned and walked out of the door without waiting for him to respond or follow.

He shook his head annoyed. She had spoken in her "mother's" voice; this impersonal commanding higher than thou tone. She knew that he despised being spoken to that way. Yet despite his annoyance he could not help but crack a smile. She was still toying with him even when everything pointed otherwise. That was the difference between them; she could play and tease quietly but he never could. He was the loud hardly ever serious boy despite being the man of the house for six years.

He hesitated, meeting His Holy One meant that his sister and he would never been the same, their bond would weaken. He knew he could catch her and make good on his offer to run away; run to a forgotten remote world. They could have their freedom, their everlasting childhood. Then fantasy vanished just as quickly as it had begun. He knew that he would never do that; he would always stay and fight. Neither of them were cowards and running from this challenge would be a cowardly thing to do. With a final look around his room he made up his mind and strode out the door to follow in his older sister's footsteps.

The walk down the passage that connected his bedroom to the rest of the house was done in complete and utter silence. Even the sound their footsteps seemed to be deadened more than usual by the soft blue rug that ran down the length of the passage. Adri remained two paces ahead of him, never looking back, and walked with an air of someone who was the ruler of, or at least knew about, everything. Alex kept his mind on the calming ritual his mother had taught him when he was five the first time his father had left the planet since the twin's birth. _Fear brings death. It will kill all those it has in its grips. There is nothing to fear only fear itself. Find the light and never let go and no shadow can touch you. Hold on to nothing, attachment is for fools. With no attachment there is no fear, with no fear there is no mistake._ An idiotic combination of the mantras on fear in the two greatest science fiction books, _Star Wars _and _Dune_. If only the authors knew how true their fictional worlds would become moments after their deaths.

Alex stopped at the entrance to the living room.

"Ahh," an old man's voice interrupted him from his thoughts and pulled him into the room, "so this is young Alexander Löwe Schutz. I was beginning whether you had the guts to come down."

"I was just behind my sister, sir." He said keeping as much of his anger out of his voice.

"I see that you have learned something already," the Holy One looked thoughtfully at Alex's mother, "that was to be expected." He spoke with such power and pride that Alex did not know whether he wanted to kill the man or worship him.

The man appeared to be in his early sixties but Alex knew from the little he had been able to ascertain from his mother that Rashid was much older than that. He had served the last five Emperors and once the Imperial heir became of age he would be on his sixth. Rashid had almost glowing blue eyes that showed little or no emotion. His balding hair still held onto their golden color. Alex forced himself to stop inspecting the man's physical features and turned his attention to the man's stance. He knew a second before the man moved that he held a weapon.

Rashid arose from the chair and revealed a tiny syringe filled with a clear liquid. He smiled when Alex removed his hand from the blaster; he and held the syringe out for Alex to take. Alex took a deep breath and reached out to grab the syringe but the old man moved suddenly and quickly. He had the needle right against Alex's neck and he was standing behind the boy. Adri moved to help her brother but their mother held her in place.

"You've learned more than I anticipated," Rashid spoke slowly. "Studying another human's stance is a very advanced skill. Few teenagers have the patience to learn it.

Alex looked straight ahead and refused to move his neck. When he spoke he spoke evenly and persuasively. "You do not wish to kill me, sir."

Rashid laughed softly and pushed the needle a little harder against Alex's neck. "You trust too much in the fact that I need you." He whispered; Alex did not flinch. "This syringe has a poison more powerful than the one used by the Regent to kill her personal enemies. Do you fear dying, young Alex?" Rashid's voice became silkier with every syllable.

Alex remained calm. "If I feared dying, sir, do you think I would have come down here?"

"So you knew I meant to kill you?" Rashid questioned softly.

Alex closed his eyes the fear was becoming overwhelming. "I knew you could never kill me, Holy One, but being your apprentice places my life in danger from the Empire." Rashid allowed surprise to show in his face and the needle stopped making an indent on Alex's neck.

Alex continued with a bit more resolve. "I know you need me. If you killed me there will no longer be Wicca; it would die with you. Without a Holy One to channel the powers from the universe for the witches, none could access and harness their inborn abilities. I know also that I am your last chance at training a new Holy One; all the other potentials are too self-centered to be successfully trained."

The leader of all witches dropped the syringe, his training forgotten. Alex's smile grew but he got himself under control and replaced his emotionless mask that usually was seen on his face. It took Rashid a few more moments to regain his composure.

"So you know more about your heritage than your mother let on in our conversations." Rashid focused his full attention on Alex's mother who was just as stunned as Rashid had been moments before. Alex felt Adri's glee though their bond.

Alex was thrown off by the mention of 'heritage'. Ancestry was something that very few people knew because those records were kept out of public knowledge by order of Wyatt. Alex guessed it was Wyatt's way of keeping anyone from being able to claiming with any proof to be a descendent of the Power of Five or other great figures from his and Harry's past. So when someone of wealth and importance mentions heritage always meant that it was something of great importance and usually backed up with fact. Many families in the early part of the Empire tried to claim to be part of some famous lineage and usually lost everything soon after.

"What does my ancestry have to do with this?" Alex voiced his question after some internal debate.

"_Everything_!" Holy One stated fixing his stare into Alex's eyes. Finally the old man looked away and stood up. "We will leave for the high desert caves in an hour. Find your moon mask and be ready to leave by then. Amelia I would like a word with you…"

AN: So I know it was short but what do you think? I hope you enjoyed it.  
Next Chapter - More history...Rashid explains some things...Hell on "Earth"


	2. The High Desert

The High Desert

Alex studied Rashid as the old man walked Alex's mother out of the living room and into the small kitchen. He debated following them and questioning His Holy One about what exactly was going on. Slowly he bent down and started picking up the broken shards of the syringe. Their medium-sized mouse droid rolled behind him and offered him the dustbin it carried on its flat back.

"Thanks O-Nine," he muttered and continued to clean up the mess.

Adri appeared beside him. "You really should go pack." She softly suggested.

He took a deep breath. "O-Nine, get the poison cleaned up. We don't want any accidents." The droid warbledits response and disappeared into its hole. "Adri, can you tell KC to meet me in my room."

Adri nodded and strode to the front door. Alex sighed and walked slowly down the passageway to his room. He walked to his bed and typed in a password on the tiny security console near it. The bed folded up into the wall and revealed a small wooden trunk that smelled vaguely of mold. Alex pulled a small gold key from his utility belt and placed it in the lock. He turned the key and the lid of the trunk sprang open. He pushed aside the tiny chips that were copies of the family photo albums that hung in the hallway to his mother's room.

Underneath the chips was a tiny worn and scorched wooden box; on the top of the wooden box barely visible were the initials of the previous owner. Or at least, that was Alex's best guess; the initials were written in the script of Earth. He could easily read the script and the language, but he was unfamiliar with certain nuances of the ancient, dead language. Today, the initials of a person were written in a formal script and were in fact the person's whole name; just the rest of the name was written in microscopic text. These were just the letters _"C.W."_

He did not know how his father had gotten hold of such a valuable and precious historical artifact, but his father had given him the box and the contents in it to him on his tenth birthday, the last day he ever saw him. The fight had begun seconds after he had opened the box to reveal a perfectly preserved piece of wood. The twig was about thirty centimeters long and had a reddish tint to the wood. His father explained it was one of the last remaining pieces of holly in existence; the other three pieces sat in a vault on the Imperial Storage Planet. Alex remembered how pleased he was with the gift; he collected rare woods. It was a hobby that, for some reason, both of his parents encouraged him to pursue despite its uselessness and the amount of teasing he had to put up with. The teasing all stopped, however, when he proved himself on the soccer field.

The twig of holly had obviously been used for something, but no one had been able to tell his father what. The twig was not really a twig, more in the shape of the metal rods his mother used in certain ceremonies. He almost blurted that fact out when his mother entered the room and gasped. She had ripped the present out of his hands and pointed the thing like a weapon at his father. She and his father got into a heated fight. Alex quietly picked up the twig when his mother threw it to the ground and he escaped into his room. Adri thankfully had not been in the house; she had taken her brand-new speeder out for a test race. He had locked the box in his secret trunk and never spoke about it to anyone. Adri never knew what started the fight, just that when she got home, she was run over by her angry father.

"What is that?" Adri asked.

Alex stood up abruptly and shut the lid of the box. "My secret stash…"

Adri smirked. "I doubt you're going to have much time to pleasure yourself, Alex."

"Funny," Alex half-snapped. "You know full well it's damn near impossible to get that sort of paraphernalia on this planet…and besides, it's not like I need it. I, unlike you, have a _girlfriend_."

"Oh," Adri teased. "I thought Pamela spurned your advances. When can I tell mother to expect the grandchild? I want to be there when she…"

Alex closed his eyes and cut his sister off, "Shut it, Adri!"

K-C391 toddled into the room and started picking out outfits for Alex. Both humans ignored the droid and continued on with their little spat.

"…I don't like it and would never have seen any except your old boyfriend _Mike _brought some over once." Alex triumphantly stated.

Adri hesitated for a moment. "Mike watched…?"

Alex softened his stance and expression. "Why do you think I kept telling you to dump him?"

"I thought you just…" Adri blinked to keep the tears from building. "I can't believe I slept with that jerk!"

Alex did not allow his surprise from her last statement to disable him. He closed the gap between them and pulled her into his embrace. He hugged his sister comfortingly until her sobs subsided. Alex held her by the shoulders and moved back to view her face.

"You're going to be all right, Adri." He smiled. "We're both going to be all right."

Adri nodded and brushed away a stray tear. "You've got to finish packing." She turned around to face his cupboard only to find it mostly void of clothes.

Alex smiled. "See? Technology isn't all that bad." He rubbed her shoulder to furtheroffer hercomfort. "Go dry your face . . . I'll come find you before I leave."

Adri walked out the room as if defeated. Alex watched her until she left his sight and entered her room. He turned around and shut his door. "KC, how's it going?"

The silver-coated droid turned to face Alex. "Will you be taking that trunk, Alexander?"

Alex looked at the trunk and frowned. "I will be taking some stuff inside it. Move everything into one of the shrinkable backpacks and place all of the bags into the trunk my mother gave you yesterday; it should all fit."

"As you wish, Alexander." KC bent down and activated another black backpack.

Alex smiled as the droid carried out his instructions. K-C391 was a humanoid robot built mainly for communicating with navigation computers on spacecrafts with hyperspace capabilities and droids not equipped with human speech patterns. They did have the capability of being programmed to carry weapons and many important families had four or five units on their private space yachts to act as bodyguards. This particular K-C391 unit had been left for junk in the desert just south of the city. Alex stumbled upon the unit during a school expedition to study the wild fauna of the desert. He spent weeks fixing the droid and programming it. When he was done, it was better than new.

He programmed the droid so he was capable of piloting a small spacecraft as well as communicating with the navigational computer. He also programmed KC to read, understand, and interrupt almost any of the three trillion living languages and dialects in the universe; he in addition transferred all his knowledge on dead languages. Finally, he bought an extra AI unit that allowed a droid to adapt and learn as it continued its life. He implanted the devices into KC and now the droid was almost as skilled with any weapon along with unarmed combat as Alex.

"I believe that your moon mask is still in its box at the bottom of your cupboard, Alexander."

Alex found the emotionless mask that reminded him of the clone-troopers' masks in _Star Wars_ except for its color which was a blue-grey. "Thank you, KC." He lay the mask on top of the trunk. "And thank you for all your help over the past few years. You've been more than a droid to me."

KC walked closer to Alex. "You are the best master a droid could ever ask for, Alexander. And we will meet again." The last part was presented as a question.

Alex shrugged. "I don't know; I certainly hope so. I don't plan to spend the rest of my life in a desert cave."

KC tried to laugh but it came out more of a low-pitched crackling whistle. "In that case,I will see you then, Alexander."

Alex nodded and lifted the trunk. He walked to the door with KC trailing behind. "Oh, one more thing, KC: do you mind watching out for Adri while I am away?"

KC hesitated, his voice synthesizer vocalized as much reluctance as it could. "I shall do my best, Alexander." Alex nodded his approval. "She will not accept my help, though."

Alex smiled and continued out the door. He knew the real reason KC was trying to maneuver out of following this order. Adri despised anything that mimicked organics. KC was simply fearful that she might decide to take her hatred out on him but Alex knew she would never harm a robot so long as they did not harm her.

"You'll be fine, KC. Adri is not as bad as you think she is."

KC made knownhe did not believe Alex by making the horrible laughing sound. "If you say so Alexander."

"I do. This is the first time we are going to be separated for more than a few hours and you watching out for her will make me feel a whole lot better."

Alex knew that if a K-C391 droid could blush, KC would have been beet red. KC did not answer and instead walked over to a large white cylinder. He pulled a small gold pen out from the supply holder on his left forearm. He pushed the back of the pen down and a tiny blue light flashed once at the end of the pen. The cylinder responded with a long series of whistles and beeps. Alex, having spent a large amount of time tampering with droids, understood the articulated binary language of the storage lock. KC articulated the requested password and the single light glowed red.

The cylinder hissed as it opened and a long pole extended out of the white stationary droid. The pole kept climbing upwards through the small seal in the roof. Finally the pole stopped and it grew metallic limbs. On each limb hung countless blasters, magnetic swords, daggers, laser weaponry and other artillery. In fact, there was enough weaponry to fuel a planetary militia. KC picked a fairly large blaster along with three fuel cells.

"My other blaster seems insufficient in which to protect your sister with." KC joked.Alex's mother refused to allow any weaponry besides Alex's blaster inside the house with the exception if it was stored in the canister. KC did not have another blaster; K-C units were not known for their humor modules. KC ordered the canister to close.

"Wait." Alex ordered as he lowered the trunk. KC translated the order.

Alex slowly walked to the canister. He had the sudden feeling that he needed more weapons than just his blaster. Close-combat weapons and it were always better to fight with one's own weapons than with borrowed guns. He pulled off two small daggers that when pressed into a victim, could inject a paralyzing venom into the bloodstream, rendering the victim helpless. He followed that choice with another more far-ranging blaster and two of his best collapsible mag-swords. He then opened up a canister on the lowest branch and pulled out the hilt of a plasma sword. He nodded and KC ordered the canister to seal itself.

"Make sure it doesn't lock itself," Alex muttered. "My mother and sister may need to retrieve weapons while you're occupied…"

"Alex—"

Alex stood to his full height and glared at KC. _"DO IT!"_

KC squeaked out something and the canister beeped back a reply. Alex kicked the canister and the light glowed green. "Alexander…"

Alex breathed heavily. "I'm sorry, KC. I didn't mean to snap; it's just…"

"I shall carry your trunk to the car. What weapons do you wish to keep on you?" KC's tone did not betray any anger if the droid felt any.

"I'll keep the hilt and my blaster; the rest can go in the trunk."

Alex waited until KC left the room with the trunk before he examined the hilt. This weapon had been fashioned after the plasma sword of his father. The plasma sword was a weapon used solely by the Emperor's personal body guards. The actual plasma sword had been buried in with his father when he had died protecting the late Emperor from an assassination attempt two years ago. Alex had received the hilt in an anonymous package weeks later. He had only shown the sword to Adri and that was only because she had been in the room when he opened the package.

"Alex?" he heard Adri calling and then her footsteps down the passageway. "Alex, are you all right?" He heard her quietly gasp when she enteredthe room.

"I am fine, Adri." He muttered.

"Is that…?"

Alex looked at Adri pointedly. "Do you know of any other hilts?"

Adri glared back, stung. "I'm sorry it's just…"

Alex knew he should not have snapped but in that instant he did not care. It had been ages since Alex had experienced such intense emotions, especially for his father. He had very few memories of his father since he had usually been off world. The one he remembered most vividly was that of his father pointing a blaster at his mother before leaving. Since that moment, despite the fact he had loved his father before then much more than his mother, he had hated the man. Then six years later he had died and Alex had all but put him out of his mind. Except for this hilt and the piece of holly, both of which had remained locked up until today.

Adri knelt down beside him and touched the hilt. "I miss him, too."

"Why do we miss him?" Alex half snarled, glowering at his shoes. "He walked out on us and was hardly ever here for us before then!"

Adri recoiled at her twin brother's tone. "Of course we miss him. He was our father and obviously he understood and loved our mother even though she was something his beloved Emperor despised."

"That isn't true and you know it. Mother never told him; we always had to keep quiet about rituals around him." Alex snapped. He chucked the hilt across the floor and watched as it idly rolled to a stop. "I don't even know why I kept this stupid piece of junk."

Adri frowned. "This is a replica of our father's weapon. The fact that the Emperor allowed this to be made…"

Alex laughed. "This thing is a piece of _plastic_. It's sold in every toy store across the universe…" Alex paused and stood up. "I'd best get going. Be careful and keep out of trouble."

Adri rose to her feet gracefully. She hugged Alex tightly. "You do the same."

Adri left the room, leaving the door open. Alex took a long look at his room and sighed. _Hold on to nothing and life will be great_. That was the Imperial Guards' maxim. They were idiots, in his opinion, but he had never given the axiom much thought. But now he realized just how true it was. How much easier this all would be if he would not miss anything, if he could just forget about the comfort, his sister, his father. Taking a last look around, he walked over to the hilt and picked it up. He pocketed the weapon and walked through the door, locking it as he went. The password was already sitting on the small hover table outside his room. He found his mother waiting for him at the front door.

"You be safe, my son." She hugged Alex who remained stiff.

He looked into her eyes after their embrace. "Protect my sister, mom." He donned his silver moon mask.

"Come back to me before you start your journey," she smiled. "Adri will want to see you one last time."

Alex nodded his head but continued to the speeder. He checked that his trunk was fastened to the back seat before climbing into the passenger seat. He watched Rashid descend to few steps in front of his house and tell his mother something. He smiled, although no one would have realized when he spotted Adri peeking out her bedroom window. He felt her sadness and pride through their bond. He did not answer and before he could wave Rashid was climbing into the speeder.

"The beginning of the future is now." Rashid stated as he started the engine. Alex did not answer. "You can take off that ridiculous contraption. Your first lesson is to control the fluids of your body. Being able to concentrate blood in your muscles during a fight could prove quite valuable. And on this planet, stopping yourself from sweating may very well save your life out in the desert."

Alex hesitated. "Ahh…what…how?"

Rashid raised one hand; his fingers clawed around the back of the mask. Alex tried to resist but the mask fell off and out the suddenly open window. Rashid glanced at the annoyed teen.

"You need to learn."

Alex sneered and turned to look out the window. He could already feel his lips drying. They drove past the factory and the ride became rather bumpy as the speeder traveled through the superheated air. Alex licked his lips and silently cursed at the feeling.

He finally gave up his quiet act. "Can you tell me how?"

"You will figure it out." Rashid simply stated and kicked the speeder into the next gear.

They reached the outer edge of the city. Here, the minimal traffic in the citybecame jammed-packed. Few people flew their speeders through the city so they parked their vehicles on the outskirts and walked the rest of the way. They passed two blue-skinned humanoids who were obviously visitors; the female looked ready to pass out. They sped past the parking lot and into the uninterrupted dunes. Rashid pressed a few keys on the interface and dropped the controls.

"Have you made any progress?" He stared into Alex's eyes.

Alex glared right back. "How could I have? You never even gave me a hint!"

Rashid slightly smiled. "You had better learn quickly or you are going to die."

"And whose fault would that be?" Alex derided.

Rashid waved his hand casually. "Responsibility of your life rests solely in your hands, Alexander."

Alex resisted the urge to punch the older man. "I've tried everything I know: All the tricks my mother told me about."

Rashid let out a cold laugh. "Your control over your emotions and thoughts is incredible! But your mother should have been more formal in her teaching. You have learned difficult tasks before the basics. You can control individual muscles to move independently of each other and yet you cannot even control homeostasis."

Alex frowned despite himself. "It seems to me the bigger the part you are controlling the easier it is. Controlling a muscle group is natural, but controlling individual fibers is much more difficult. In order to retain water…that requires I control every individual cell."

Rashid's smile grew. "So you do have some idea on how to do the task. Later on you will learn to control individual cells, hormone secretion, cellular metabolism…but that level of control is not required. You already know how to control blood flow, do you not?"

Alex blinked slowly and nodded.

"Excellent," Rashid turned back to the interface and pressed a button. The speeder slowed. "You cannot stop blood flow to any part of your body or it will die. However you can make sure that only the amount of blood needed reaches your exposed areas…your eyes will still be a problem for now." Rashid dug under his seat and produced a set of goggles. "This should resolve the matter."

Alex put on the goggles and instantly became aware of just how dry his eyes had become. His contacts felt ready to fall out. "So I just have to keep my blood away from my skin?"

"Well, your plasma," Rashid carefully stated. "But you are not ready for that measure yet. Later, you will perfect the technique so that you will not look so pale and blue."

"_Blue?"_ Alex hastilypulled down the visor. His lips, apart from being cracked, were purple.

Rashid snapped his finger and the droid in the back handed him another moon mask. "That is enough of that."

"So why do I need to learn how to prolong my water if I can just use a suit and mask?" Alex inquired back behind the mask.

Rashid's face returned to its usual glower. "Technology can fail; suits can tear or be cut. Witches do not rely on such things. The Holy One most certainly does not use contraptions unless absolutely necessary."

Alex nodded. "I guess that means blasters are out as well."

"We prefer close combat…"

"What if the enemy uses range weapons?" Alex questioned.

Rashid sighed. "You will use charms, spells; potions…and agility to overcome them. In addition, I am hoping that an old friend will come through and lend us a few plasma swords."

"Plasma sword?" Alex became frightfully conscious of his father's weapon in his utility belt. "I thought only the Emperor's bodyguards could possess those."

"Correct." Rashid smiled. "However, considering the fact we're already outlaws, I doubt having plasma swords will be such a big deal."

"Oh…right." Alex turned to look out the window again.

"Your father was an Imperial guard?" Rashid questioned as he took the controls of the craft again.

Alex continued staring out the window. He did not want to talk about _him_; especially with Rashid.

"My guess is he was one of the true elites." Rashid continued despite Alex's lack of response. "There are only three elites alive at any period of time. They stand in the throne room on either side of the Emperor's throne. They are allowed into the secret meetings that not even the Count can join. It's a pity that Alia has not chosen the next three yet."

"Yet?" Alex looked up.

"Oh yes," Rashid acknowledged softly. "The three elites disappeared along with the Emperor. Only the Emperor's body was found in the wreckage. Alia waits for their bodies to be found, but I have my doubts on her actions. The Emperor's son should have taken the crown by now, but she continues to rule him unfit. Too young…too nave…too like his father. Alia wants her name in the history books before she relinquishes the reins."

Alex nodded, glad to not be on a sore topic. "Do you think she wishes to rule the Empire?"

"What, take over completely?" Rashid laughed. "The Court members wound never allow such a take over. Most distrust her; she is not of the Halliwell bloodline. Despite the hatred of magic in the Empire the Court is still ruled by Nihilus, the demon of pain. And he is not fearful to use his powers to keep the others in line."

"Nihilus? You mean the Dark One?" Alex felt himself get excited despite himself.

Rashid motioned sharply with his head. "Control your emotions!" Alex recoiled; Rashid soothed his voice. "Yes…the Source of All Evil. Nihilus has supposedly been around longer than the Empire. He fought against Wyatt and Harry during Voldemort's bid for power and he survived. Wyatt asked him to be his personal assassin once the Empire was established but he declined. He preferred a more diplomatic involvement, so Wyatt gave him the title of Dark One and the powers to go along with it. When Wyatt created the Council to quiet unrest about his power being unchecked, he gave the Dark One the chairman's seat."

Alex bobbed his head up and down. "So Wyatt was more suave than the normal history books suggest."

"History can be rewritten," Rashid lectured, "Emperors have felt hidden in their ancestor's shadows and so they try and diminish it. But my family has kept a record of the Empire secret from all the Emperors including Wyatt. The legend is that Cho Chang came back from the dead to order my forefather to do this task."

"Who?" Alex forced his face to stay blank.

"You're getting better at that." Rashid jerked the speeder to dodge a particularly hot spot on the sand. "Cho Chang was the wife of Harry Potter and mother of his son. She disappeared a few weeks into the first witch hunt and most considered her dead. Harry's son died at birth. But that is information gained secondhand, much like most of the history of Earth."

They lapsed into silence again as the sand underneath them changed from the pale tan on the lower desert into the red baked crystals of the high desert. Alex watched and saw just how distinct the two areas were divided. The change happened in less than a hundred meters. But that was not what kept him from talking. A lot of information had been thrown at him, some of which he doubted even Rashid knew the impact of. If Nihilus did in fact have powers and it was not some elaborate hoax—which for the life of him, he could not understand—and he could pull off such a thing, then magic _did, _in fact, exist.

"If Nihilus can use magical powers, then why have I never seen my mother do such?" Alex finally broke the silence.

Rashid let go of the controls and the controls started to move as if by themselves. "Magic does exist, Alexander," Rashid placed his hands back on the devices. "We just do not use our powers for fear of detection…and it is physically exhausting to perform even such a basic act as what I just did. Whatever Wyatt and Harry did after ending the witch hunt effectively cut everyone off from magic except for themselves and Nihilus. It's taken this long for the spell to start to dwindle."

"So I can do magic?" Alex tilted his head.

Rashid smiled. "Body posture only works on those who don't realize you're using it. And yes, you should be able to perform magic. It will take awhile for you to develop control over your power, but in time you'll be a very powerful witch."

Alex breathed out slowly. "Do demons still exist?"

"What is a demon without its powers?" Rashid questioned methodically. "Demon, warlocks, vampires, werewolves, if they still exist do not show their faces in public."

"Ok, so then what's the point of training me?" Alex kept his voice cool. "Why bother having a Holy One if there is no greater evil to fight against?"

Rashid remained silent. "You live in the outer rim so you do not hear everything that goes on in the Empire. But this latest witch hunt has some of the planetary systems up in arms. I have sent Wiccan ambassadors to those systems to quell their unrest. Aliawill not tolerate an uprising. But if we can unite the systems and then have them withdraw from the Empire... Not even the Imperial Police forces could combat that massive a battle. The Empire has no standing army since it has never needed one. We could have a full sized army in less than a month."

"No!" Alex almost lost control. "I won't be part of a war."

"So you think the Empire should remain in control?" Rashid knavishlyinquired. "That we should remain in hiding forever?"

Alex froze. "The Empire is not evil. It protects its citizens and after Wyatt's reign, has never taken a planetary system by force. This is a perfect universe…nothing is wrong with it."

"Oh!" Rashid waved his hand over the controls and a piece of worn out paper appeared out of a secret socket. "This is a list of the witches and innocents executed in the last month."

The piece of paper kept on rolling until it was three meters long. The names were written in ten point font. Millions were executed. Alex touched the paper and it disintegrated. He closed his eyes.

"Magic is persecuted and it was before the Empire." Alex forced himself to speak. "We can't force ourselves on them."

Rashid nodded. "I agree. But we have never forced ourselves on anyone. We kept to ourselves. Hell, look at the pathetic planet most of us call home. Alex, the Empire is _evil_. It has so far been held back from becoming a full blown evil by secret transactions and honor pledges by the few decent Emperors. And they never lasted long in office. If, as you suggested, Alia takes control of the Empire, nothing will stop her from wiping out entire planets in search of us. This..._thing _Wyatt has created is going to collapse; our only choice is if we are going to be there to help pick up the pieces. If we do not help found a Galactic Democracy, then humanity and life in general is over."

"And what makes us so special?" Alex shouted. "Why are we the ordained saviors of the universe? Surely humanity is smart enough to not repeat its mistake. They will create a democracy with or without our help. And if we stay out of it then maybe we can prevent another tyrant from rising out of our ranks!"

"_Control you temper!" _Rashid curtlystopped the speeder. "This moment was prophesied! This was the moment Wyatt and Harry were supposed to accomplish twenty-one generations ago. _You _will bring an end to the Grand Design. Good and Evil have existed to balance each other out and now Good has reappeared which means Evil is soon to follow. Topple the Empire and you end the Grand Design…no more Evil, no more Good. Just free will and freedom for humanity to choose its own destiny."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Alex whispered.

Rashid shook his head, releasing a profound sigh that spoke volumes. "You will understand soon enough. For now, gather your strength. I have another test for you before we reach the cave."

Rashid started the speeder back up. "In order to hone your already impressive reflexes and decent fighting skills, you will balance the rest of the way to the cave."

"Balance where?" Alex asked perplexedly.

"On the back of the speeder, you will stand on one leg and then the other in increments of two minutes." Rashid stated evenly while guiding the speeder up over a rather steep dune. "Well?" he prompted after a second. "What are you waiting for? Get to work."

Alex nodded submissively and wiggled his body out the cockpit window. He felt the skin on his fingers grow moist with sweat and blood as he clutched to the rim of the window. Finally, he could not take the pain anymore and he let go. He grabbed the nook on the edge of the boot and muffled a scream of pain. On top of his finger being cut and bleeding from the window, they were now also burnt from the heat of the metal. He realized just how close the rest of his body was to the ground and exhaust. With as much might as he could muster,he pulled himself onto the boot of the acceleratingspeeder.

The backside of the speeder was little more than a meter wide and the metal and rubber of his boots barely created enough friction to keep him from sliding off. Slowly he stood up and felt the wind push him closer to the edge. He recited the calming ritual as he struggled yet again into a standing position. He carefully raised his left foot off the metal and started counting to sixty. He reached sixty as a gush of wind knocked him off balance. Alex reflexively reached out for something to grab hold of and caught the fin. He bit back a yelp as he twisted his body back onto the speeder.

"Try not to focus on the fact that the speeder is moving, Alexander." Rashid scolded.

"You have some nerve shouting at me right now." Alex hissed under his breath. The speeder took a sharp turn and Alex went flying in the opposite direction.

"Do not talk back at your elders, Alexander." Rashid reprimanded the bruised young man as he climbed back into the cockpit. "Get back out there."

Alex tried again and was able to switch to his left leg before another obstacle appeared. The speeder hit the heat pocket and he went flying off it and straight into a lone, dry tree. Alex got up just in time to dive out the speeder's way.

"What the hell are you trying to do?" Alex yelled at Rashid.

Rashid calmly parked the speeder under the nearby overhang. "Alexander...welcome to Hell on Earth."

Alex brushed off some of the dust on his robe only to find it had turned into mud from his blood. He was about to curse when his breath was knocked out of him by a giant black fur ball.

"This is a hellhound," Rashid informed as he walked to the pile of fur and robes. "It is extremely loyal and can detect strong magic potential."

"I know what the animal is." Alex spat out some dirt, along with blood. "They were used to track down witches, especially during the early years of the Empire."

"Therefore, you also know that if it does not attack you it trusts you whether or not you are a witch."

Alex smiled despite himself. "Well, at least I have one friend here."

"Prudence, heel!" boomed a voice from inside the cave. The hellhound immediately lay down. "I am glad to see that you arrived safely, milord."

A tall man, whom Alex could see he lived in the desert his entire life, walked out of the cave and bowed before Rashid. Rashid waved his hand and the man rose up.

"I heard that the Empire was not allowing public traffic through its blockade."

Rashid smiled and nodded. "I am here on a diplomatic mission from the Imperial Regent herself. I am supposedly convincing the local government to hand over all its captured or known witches to the Imperial Police blockade."

The man nodded. "So the Regent does not believe the rumors your enemies have been circulating that you have betrayed the Empire...that you have fallen in love with a witch and helped her escape custody."

"I never said that." Rashid looked at Alex for a split second before returning his gaze to Nathaniel. "I was followed here by four of her best assassins. I am positive they followed me all the way to the surface. They possibly even followed me to the safe house." Nathaniel nodded his head. "They were sent here not only for me. I am sure that they already have the location of two of the four targets they were in search of."

"Should I go back and warn them?" Nathaniel asked. "She is vital to keeping the Fremen loyal."

"No!" Rashid grabbed Nathaniel's shoulder. "If they are to survive," he sighed, "they must do so on their own. Our only responsibility is the mission and the protection of the next generation of leaders."

Nathaniel looked into Rashid's eyes before lowering his eyes in obvious regret. "They will be sorely missed if they do not survive. But I trust you know what you are risking, Holy One." He smiled weakly in Alex's direction before disappearing back into the cave. Prudence dutifully followed at his heels.

Alex frowned mulling everything over. The actions of both adults stood out perfectly clearly as regret and sadness. But their glances at him did not make sense. Then as if the meaning was sent from the skies above he gasped. He ran up to Rashid ready to punch the man but when he traveled those two steps the grief swept over him.

"Why?" was all he was able to get out before his voice failed like the rest of his muscles.

"They are not my concern." Rashid said without emotion.

Alex found himself determined and that emotion drowned out the paralyzing grief and fear. He turned on his heels and headed toward where the speeder was parked.

"Alex, there is nothing you can do for them." Rashid called out warningly.

"I can at least try!" Alex snapped without turning around.

Rashid was behind him in a flash with a dagger over his heart. "They would not want to be the reason why you died. Their protection is not your destiny, Alex. And you must fulfill your destiny if any of us are to survive."

"I cannot do what you ask," Alex spoke with anger and defeat. "I will not allow my family to be destroyed in order to save some strangers."

Rashid removed the knife slowly and turned Alex around. "You must." He let go of Alex's shoulders and the boy, no longer able to summon all his training, crumpled to the floor. "Their fate is not yet decided; they may yet survive the attack."

"They'd better." Alex darklywhispered to himself.

Rashid changed subject and his tone grew friendly again. "You had better hurry. Nathaniel hates to be kept waiting; especially when his food is getting cold."

AN: A bit longer than the first chapter. How do you all like the future. I personally find it grim…you can thank _Dune_ for the inspiration. My muse seems to have spent a little too much time with that series. Well that is all I can say for now except I put up a character questionnaire on my website for Alex.

Next Chapter – More friends…history…memories


	3. Friends

Friends

Alex sprang up from his bed. He had never had such a vivid dream before. It had felt so real that he still half believed that he had actually been there. His new room was still pitch black. He groggilyfumbled around the tiny table next to his bed for the lamp. His hand found the cold ceramic and fingersglided under the shade to twist the switch. The light turned on in a burst of brightness to reveal his sparsely decorated and tiny room. It reminded him of the pictures he had seen of ancient rooms from colleges and universitiesback on Earth.

Slowly he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and allowed his feet to touch the icy rock floor. The boy stood to open his blue metal trunk at the foot of the bed. He found one of the shrunken black backpacks and activated it with a touch. He scrabbled through the contents until he found a pair of dusty blue jeans and a plain white t-shirt. Rashid had explained to him that the cave was carefully climate-controlled and there was no use of protection gear while they remained inside the cave. When he had asked how they could afford such a luxury, Rashid had given a cryptic answer about underhanded deals with powerful people on one of the more inhabitable worlds in the Arrakis system.

Alex began the short walk of three steps to the door of the bathroom with an actual shower when he noticed that the door to the passage was open.

"Well hello, cutie." A girl's voice said from the doorway.

Alex stared in horror at a blonde teenaged girl staring at him with deep aqua eyes. He got over his horror and gave into his anger. "Who are you?" He snapped.

The girl just smiled. "Aren't we chipper this morning?"

Alex sneered and sat back down on his bed. "You still didn't answer my question."

"Oh?" She walked into the room with a smile plastered on her face and a spring in her step. "I am Sharon. Sharon Krähe Drago, to be completely honest."

Alex hid his annoyance at her cheer. He sighed before talking, getting his anger under control.

"And why exactly did you barge into my room without asking?" Alex questioned sternly.

Sharon tilted her head and frowned. "Well, I guess I should expect no introduction…" She looked over her shoulder and shrugged. "As for why I did not knock: until yesterday, this whole corridor was still empty…"

"And so you thought it would still be vacant, Sharon? Honestly, I thought I told you that another had arrived. And I know I told you to be more careful about barging into rooms. Rashid is back and if you did this to him he might just forget that you are going to supposedly play a major part in the future of magic." This came from another girl who appeared behind Sharon. "I am Jadyn Tasso Vartan, by the way. And you'll have to just excuse my friend's rudeness. It is just we have been here for just over a month and you _are_ the first new arrival since we arrived."

Alex nodded while he took in the features of the second young woman. She had long dark brown hair and tan skin. She probably was not Caucasian but she did have blue eyes. He continued his examination of Jadyn and slowly became very self-conscious of only having his boxers on. He picked up his clothing and stood up. "Er, could you excuse me for just a second?" And without waiting for an answer, Alex disappeared into the bathroom.

"Damn, he is _cute_." Sharon dreamily sighed when the bathroom door shut.

"Keep your hands off him for at least a day, Sharon. You do not want to look like you are desperate." Jadyn stated sagely. "You might want to give him some time to adjust; after all, his family just disappeared during last night's attack in the city."

Sharon seemed to ignore Jadyn. "So he is Alex," she said distractedly, "our new god-in-training." She flopping down on the bed and sighed deeply.

"Be careful," Jadyn chided. "And this time around Sharon, show some respect to Rashid." Sharon just rolled her eyes but she did sit up.

"So do you think we will start training today then? It is awfully boring just sitting around this cave day in and day out." Sharon brushed her hair flat with a brush she pulled out of her pocket.

Jadyn shrugged. "I would be surprised if we did. Alex still needs to be brought up to speed on everything and that attack might put things on hold for a bit. But," She raised her voice as Sharon rolled her eyes yet again, "it will not be too much longer."

Sharon nodded while she stood up. "How long do you think before the other two are kidnapped?"

Jadyn frowned. "We weren't kidnapped. And I don't really know. The other two are more closely associated with the Imperial house, plus they live so close to the core. Their case is trickier than ours' were. I mean we lived on a mining world and the Arrakis system is hardly known for its loyalty to the Empire."

Sharon nodded but Jadyn could tell she was getting bored with all the history lessons. She led the way out of Alex's room and Sharon followed, but not without a last glance at the bathroom door. They reached the end of the hallway when they heard a call.

"Hey! Wait up for me," Alex stuck his head out of his still open bedroom door. "I just need to find my shoes."

Sharon looked at Jadyn pointedly. The older girl tried to stop her but failed. "You'd best hurry up. We're hungry and Nathaniel doesn't wait."

Jadyn rolled her eyes at Sharon's vain attempt to tease. "Not every man is controlled by his stomach," She whispered and continued loud enough for Alex to hear. "We were actually going to give you some privacy before you joined the waiting world."

Alex disappeared and reappeared a few seconds later. "Thanks for the consideration but can I join you two instead?"

Sharon jumped with excitement. "Of course!" She rushed back down to Alex's room and grabbed his hand. She pulled him along the corridor, leaving Jadyn to trail behind.

The entire cave was completely carved by the ancient rivers that once ran through the giant grass plains that existed here, before the Uranium was found. After the discovery of the mineral in such high abundance, the Empire set up a mining station on the planet's surface. Uranium is the petroleum of space fairing humanity. The mining equipment and refining procedures took gallons of water. About half way through the ten-year mining operation the water sources on the planet had all been used up. The Empire started shipping water in to keep the project going. But the ecosystem suffered irreparable damages and by the end of the ten-year project, Arrakis Prime was a desert wasteland.

The Uranium pockets were all excavated by fifteen years and the Empire left the planet open for public colonization. The first humans who dared the attempt to live on Arrakis Prime lived in caves like this one and became what most sophisticated people called the modern Fremen, borrowing the term for the wild desert humans in the _Dune_ series. After a few generations, the Empire completely forgot about the Arrakis system because of its distance from the core and its lack of income. The Empire eventually sold the system to a couple of wealthy patrons who began the major colonization of the other planets in the system and requested entrance into the Empire. Once they were granted citizenship by the Imperial Council, the patrons helped pay for a democratic government to run the system from Arrakis IV, the small water world at the edge of the system. The government was given free reign of the planets but were expected to pay the patrons.

The administration ran smoothly for twenty years. But when the Imperial Police changed headquarters and the Great Accident occurred, the smugglers that survived the accident found their way to the Arrakis system. They overthrew the government and the entire system fell into chaos. The system remained in anarchy until the Empire finally banished it through excommunication.

A couple of years later, two rich fools struck a deal with the leading crime lord of the times. They received protection and complete access to Arrakis Prime in turn for the crime lord receiving half of the business profits the colony made. The colony was founded and what the colonists discovered made the entire gamble worth the patrons' and the crime lord's while.

The descendents of the first colonists had discovered diamonds like those found of Earth. So the patrons and the crime lord made a deal with the Fremen that if the patrons kept Empire's involvement in the system to a minimum, all the diamonds found would belong the patrons.

The Fremen were superstitious and so Wicca found the perfect stronghold. The planet was completely off the Empire's radar and the locals would accept the practitioners with open arms. Witches went into hiding by becoming part of the Fremen. Once the diamond stockpile grew small, the Fremen decided that the planet needed to be inhabited by others in order to keep their population alive. The patrons had long died and their families had forgotten about the planet. The crime lord had been overthrown and the next leader left the planet to its own devices. The Fremen used the rest of the diamonds to open Arrakis Prime to the public for the first time since its first colonization effort.

The Empire remained out of the system until rumors of the Fremen worshipping witches began to circulate. After that the planet was put under complete military control following the Empire's assassination of the current crime lord, who was replaced by a more Empire-friendly syndicate. Wicca quickly went underground and remained underground, save for a couple of strongholds in the high desert where few outsiders ever set foot.

Rashid told all this information, most of which was review, to Alex over breakfast. Jadyn and Sharon added details they had learned from their studies here and there but mainly they kept out of the conversation. Nathaniel had cooked their breakfast, but had declined to eat with them. Alex noticed the silent conversation between Rashid and Nate, but did not bother inquiring about it. Nate left once the kitchen was cleaned up. Rashid answered the girls' inquires of where their cook had gone with an obvious lie about buying more food and other important items they were running low on. Alex quietly assured himself that Nathaniel was going to find information on his mother and sister. He knew of the attack as it was on the local news but he dodged the few questions Sharon asked him about his family.

Rashid disappeared soon after the news with a command of not being disturbed. The three teens walked down a passageway. Alex trailed slightly behind the girls listening to their bantering about some feminine product. The passageway, like the rest of the cave he had seen, was barely decorated. Had it not been for the fairly smooth floor, occasional metal door and overhead lights, Alex would have sworn he was simply in a natural cave. He also quietly contemplated the weird feeling of having a wet throat. For his entire life the air he had breathed never had moisture in it and now it felt like he was drowning in water. They turned a corner and he came to a halt.

Jadyn turned around. "Like we said...we've been here awhile."

It was like walking into a palace. The walls were painted a faint pink and around the bottom ran white kickboards. A large cream carpet covered the floor and hanging from the stone roof was a giant chandler. The two doors that Alex guessed ran to the two girls' rooms were painted to resemble wood. Probably maple, he thought to himself.

"We tried to convince Nate to cover the roof as well but he said that it was just a waste of his time." Jadyn continued.

Alex recomposed himself. "Nate did all this?"

"Well," Sharon spoke up, "we drew up the plans and such. He is one powerful witch."

"What do you mean?" Alex touched the wall and it felt real.

Jadyn smiled. "Nathaniel conjured all the materials to build this room and our two bedrooms. It took him just a week to conjure all the stuff and another week to build this."

"Wait!" Alex looked Jadyn in the eyes. "He _conjured_ all this?"

"Well…yeah," Sharon responded.

Jadyn waved her silent. "You still don't believe magic is real?"

Alex blinked his eyes and broke the connection. "I don't think that…"

"You've not developed an active power yet," Jadyn said mostly to herself. "Well, neither have we really, but…you see, I can read thoughts if I focus on a person. Sharon can sense if danger is near. These are still passive powers according to Rashid and not unique to us. Our active powers…the reason we're here…those won't develop until we are all together."

"We?" Alex allowed himself to look perplexed.

Jadyn smiled. "You should allow your emotions to show more often…" She blushed and looked away. "I know that you're trained to not do so and we've started our training, but sometimes…"

"It gets annoying," Alex offered.

Jadyn nodded. "You're from the home world so you've grown up in a Wiccan society. We're from the planet called Pompay some four thousand light years coreward from this system. My family and Sharon's family were the only witches on the planet and so we were brought up learning tricks rather than training…does that make sense?"

Alex sat down and nodded. "You were not indoctrinated."

Jadyn continued. "Exactly. Anyway you wanted to know whom I meant when I said 'we'. Well, there are a total of five of us. We will bring an end to this spell Wyatt and Harry created. While some of us have active power like Nate's conjuring or Rashid's telekinesis, most can't even perform basic rituals. With the spell broken, everyone who is a witch will have their powers. What separates us from everyone is that active powers will exist despite the spell. Even powerful witches like Rashid can't use their powers continuously, only in certain places and at certain times."

Alex nodded showing he followed her logic. "So do we know who the other two are and why we are so special?"

Sharon jumped in. "The other two are boys. One is in training to become an Imperial scholar and the other is actually a teen actor. And we are descendents of the original Power of Five."

Alex's eyes grew wide. "And how did Rashid come up with that load of crap?"

"We haven't heard that part yet," Jadyn explained. "Rashid gave us this two hour lecture on everything and then left us there. This is the first time he has returned since bringing us here."

Alex shook his head and stood up. "But it's impossible." He started to pace. "The Power of Five was killed along with any children they had. Brendin had a son and both were murdered…Casey and Kyle did not have any children…Ethan had a daughter and a son and both were killed. It's one of the few killings that were caught on tape. Daelan had one daughter and she had a son…as far as I know, they were all killed."

Jadyn shrugged. "You know as much as I do. You probably know the history of magic better than I do, in fact."

Sharon spoke up before Alex could respond. "Let's talk about something else. History is in the past and can't be changed. Plus, it's just plain boring."

Alex tilted his head. "You must be the youngest in your family."

"Yeah," Sharon nodded. "How'd you know that?"

"It was just a guess," Alex shared a look with Jadyn.

"So we got the gist of your planet's history," Jadyn smiled at Sharon's groan. "Want to hear about ours?"

Alex frowned. "Pompay is a volcanic world, right?"

"Yes," Sharon answered, bored. "The main industry on the planet is volcanic gases which are purified and the fuel in most blasters. The average temperature on the surface is 600◦ C. The population is…" She trailed off.

Alex shook his head and laughed. "Ok, so what's interesting to you?"

"What are you like?" Sharon giggled. "No! I meant to say…"

"I prefer not to discuss myself at the moment," Alex said with a smirk on his face. "I'm still trying to figure that out for myself."

"So you really have never done anything amazing?" Jadyn questioned.

Alex frowned and closed his eyes. "There was this one time when I scored this impossible goal in soccer but I don't think that was much more than luck." He thought back over the events of his life. "I mean, my sister and I share a bond but other twins claim to have that…"

"So do you still feel her?" Jadyn asked tentatively.

Alex shrugged. "I guess. I mean we've never been this far apart. I don't know what it would be like to lose her…the feeling is definitely weak. At times I don't even feel it…"

"Did you know that four percent of twins die after being separated?" Sharon stated jokingly.

Jadyn's eyes grew wide and she threw a throw pillow at the spacey teen. "Think, Sharon! _Think_!"

"It's ok, Jadyn." Alex slumped into the seat next to the worried lady. "The more I think about, it the more I know she's still alive and well. I would know if she died."

Alex looked into Jadyn's eyes and she stared back. He tried to bring his emotions under control again to distance himself from the situation. But his heart started to pump faster and he felt the lightheadedness that signaled the rush of adrenaline coursing through his veins. He noticed just how beautiful Jadyn was and he leaned in closer.

"Will you two either hurry up and kiss or go get a room?" Sharon snapped. "I'm dying here!"

They both sat up and Jadyn shifted herself. Alex ran his hand through his hair and sighed silently. He was angry with Sharon for speaking up when she did but on the other hand, she had saved him from making a big mistake. He was in a relationship with a wonderful girl; they had even taken their relationship to the next level. She did not know that he had disappeared into the desert or that he was a witch but that was not in his control. The visit by Rashid was sprung on him the night before and he had been under strict instructions to never reveal himself as a witch by his mother. But then again, she was so far away and he was not even sure if he would ever see Pamela again.

"So I have a younger brother who swears he is adopted and I live with my father. My mom died when I was very young." Sharon stated. Since seeing Jadyn and Alex's almost kiss, she had calmed down a lot and was no longer overly energized. "My brother, Cody, looks like me except his nose is bigger and he has this patch of gray hair. My dad looks nothing like either of us. We got our looks from our mother."

"What does your father do for a living?"

"Oh, he's the head engineer of shields on Pompay. He's in charge of improving the heat shielding systems that protect the cities and mining equipment from the intense heat of the lava. He helped come up with the force shields on the new single fighters. They recharge quicker than the older models or something. I was never really interested in that sort of stuff. But Pompay is actually one of the leading planets of photography. That is what I was looking at as a career. Some of the planet still hasn't been seen by man from the surface and for the last thirty years the winning photograph of the year has been of a landform on Pompay."

Jadyn nodded. "It is certainly an interesting planet in terms of geography. Other than that, there is less to do there than on this planet."

"What did you want to be?" Alex inquired innocently.

"I was planning to go into the Imperial Navy for a while and then perhaps go into engineering. There are four hundred volcanic planets in the known universe and the supply of uranium is dwindling. The Imperial Navy and the Transportation Committee are in search of a new energy supply. Volcanic energy could be an unlimited source of power if used correctly, but the problem is still how."

Alex nodded. "So you have both thought your futures thought out quite thoroughly."

Sharon laughed. "I wish. I still haven't planned out when I'm going to get married and have my four kids and…"

Jadyn shook her head. "He gets the point, Sharon. So…what about you?"

Alex shrugged. "I guess I planned to take on the family's fortune and invest it. The coven has always been run by a female, so that would be my sister's job. But what I always wanted to be was an archeologist. I want to go back into our history on Earth and figure out what is fact and what is fiction."

"Do you think the Empire would ever allow such a thing?" Sharon asked with genuine intrigue.

"Well my father was one of the three generals of the Imperial Guards, so I know quite a bit about the politics concerning Earth's history. My father was very interested in this topic and so he took particular interest in those conversations. Despite the fact that I hate his guts," Alex pursed his lips. "I would not mind following in his footsteps in that area of his career. He led two minor missions to the surface of Earth's moon and one into the atmosphere to take samples of the air. Humans are interested in finding out about their past and the Empire can't stop them forever."

"You're one hell of a dreamer," Sharon playfully mocked. "But if that ever happens, call me up. I'd love to take photos of the planet."

"You sure know how to convince a boy. First insult their dreams, and then ask to take part in those ludicrous fantasies." Alex grinned.

Sharon nodded. "So far, that plan has worked wonders. But let's get back to the original topic. We were telling each other about our families. I have gone and so has Alex so that leaves…" She turned her face to Jadyn.

Jadyn cringed. "Sharon do I really have to…? You know all about them and I'm sure Alex finds this all very boring."

Alex smiled sadly. "I had to reveal my inner demons. I think it's only fair that you do the same."

"Fine. I have two siblings and both my parents are alive and healthy." Jadyn stood up. "My older brother, Chandler, almost sold my family out to the Imperial Police but was permanently quieted suddenly. He is a vegetable in the public hospital on Pompay. My younger brother, Justin, is still a baby and hardly sees my parents. They are constantly at the hospital spending all their money to save Chandler. I moved in with Sharon soon after the event and occasionally go home to check on Justin and pay the bills."

"Oh," Alex flexed his fingers wondering how to respond. "Oh."

"Supposedly Rashid has someone else looking after my family now that I'm no longer there. My parents can rot trying to save my brother for all I care, but poor Justin lives with a robotic nanny all the time."

Alex moved to comfort Jadyn but then stopped. There was still tension between them and he did not want to complicate things. Sharon nodded her head and stared at him. He bit his lip and bent down and hugged Jadyn. He sat down next to her without letting go. He patted her on the back and held her back a bit to see her face. Her make-up was smudged slightly by tears.

"I'm sorry…"

Jadyn laughed. "You didn't know."

Alex hugged her close again and did what came naturally to him. He moved his face slightly and kissed her on the cheek. Jadyn moved a bit more and their lipsmet.

"Perhaps I should have taught you to control your hormones after all." Alex and Jadyn broke apart and blushed at the unexpected arrival of Rashid. She wiped her eyes. "Jadyn, go get cleaned up. Sharon, go help her. Alex and I will meet you in the study."

Alex watched as Jadyn and Sharon disappeared into the nearest room. He got up from the couch and stared at Rashid. He walked slowly up to the old man and waited for the criticisms to start flowing. Rashid instead turned around and started down the passageway; a firm hand signal told Alex he was meant to follow. They walked down the hall in silence. The air felt a bit chillier than Alex remembered it but still he forced himself to keep a straight face and not betray anything.

"We are actually descending deeper into the cave; that is why the temperature dropped." Rashid spoke in a monotone, uncaring voice. "The two girls have not been taught much since their arrival so there is little to catch you up on. But you are the predestined leader of all good magic. I cannot wait any longer to train you, so the other two will have to be caught up on a lot more information. You are in charge of their instruction, of all the information they miss. Do I make myself clear?"

Alex nodded. "Can I get a quill and ink?"

Rashid turned around and had a scowl on his face. "You will remember every word I say verbatim. No quill, no ink, no computer, no recorder. Just your ears and your brain. Remember, or lose this war."

Alex nodded. "As you wish."

Rashid nodded. "Good. First, you are to address me either as master or Holy One. My name is only to be spoken in secret amongst other loyal Wiccan members. Second, I will not abide acts such as I witnessed earlier. You want a girlfriend, fine; but let your affection be shown in more modest terms. Am I understood?"

"Yes…master."

"Excellent." Rashid started moving again. "Now, in general, to move up you move in an eastern direction along the corridors and the opposite to go down into the earth. Everything is open to exploration except for my private _locked_ room and Nathaniel's private quarters. As I stated earlier the cave is sealed and climate controlled, so protections usually necessary on this planet are unneeded in the cave. But water is still a valuable item, so showers are limited to one five minutes shower per person per day. Drink as much as you like."

They turned a corner and Alex caught a glimpse of massive room with sand covering much of the floor.

"Magic is not to be practiced unless under supervision or unless I tell you to do something. There are four escape exits should this cave ever be breached. Jadyn and Sharon will show them to you at some stage. Never open those doors unless the cave is under attack. This cave is shared with a Fremen tribe on the southern top corridor. They are friendly and the one is a well-trained warrior. He will be training you in close combat weaponry. The Fremen are our friends and allies; they should be guarded and protected at all costs." Rashid stopped in front of a closed door. "That is the shortened version of my lecture I gave the girls. Anything I left out is either unimportant or something they will tell you about." He pushed the door open.

"I am going to give you a brief history lesson on the origins of the reason you are all here." Rashid sat behind a large steel desk. The three teens sat on a rather uncomfortable small couch. "As I told the girls once before, it is believed by myself and others that you are descendents of a powerful group of witches. The group has only existed twice in history as far as I can figure out. Both times they failed to complete their assigned task. I hope that the third time is the charm.

"In forgotten tomes hidden deep in Imperial vaults and the few sold on secret black market sects across the universe, my family has slowly found pieces of history that most historians and scholars believed destroyed. One such tome told about the first time Ash Goth tried to take control of the Earth. He was thwarted by a group of five powerful witches. Merlin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. In this day and age, those names mean nothing except to the few high level officials in the Imperial Court. But back then they were the leaders of good. Together, they formed the Power of Five and banished Ash Goth to his unearthly realm.

"Then when Ash Goth escaped again directly before the Galactic Empire was founded another group of witches were given the powers to destroy him. Those five are still remembered by name: Brendin, Casey, Ethan, Daelan, and Kyle. The five witches vanquished Ash Goth but did not fulfill their larger destiny. They were meant to bring about an eternal peace, an end to the Cosmic Balancing Act, the Grand Design. The world deteriorated being taken over by slowly increasing levels of evil and intolerability until the Empire was founded.

"Now, most historians and scholars believe that all records of bloodlines were destroyed by surviving Light members to protect the younger generation of magic. And they did in fact destroy all the documents, helped along by Harry and Wyatt, both of whom did not want a person being able to claim to belong to their or the Power of Five's lineage. They ended any chance of an overthrow by another powerful witch. The Halliwell Coven was the oldest and last remaining coven and it took on the role of leadership. Harry destroyed the last hope of the Potter clan surviving past its eternal enemy, the Slytherin clan.

"However, I discovered a hidden family tree on the surface of the Earth along with some other artifacts. Your piece of holly for instance, Alexander. One of the few times your father had ever accepted a bribe. This family tree indicates the most direct bloodline to the Halliwell and Power of Five families. The Halliwell family heir is, of course, the Imperial family heir. But what really got me excited about the family tree once I translated it was that the five heirs to the Power of Five were members of loyal families. I knew of the ancient prophecy and it was coming true again…the cosmos were giving magic another chance to fix everything."

Alex interrupted Rashid. "But Harry killed the Power of Five. That is what every historian and scholar in the universe would say. It's what we have all been taught."

Rashid agreed. "They are absolutely correct. The Power of Five should only follow direct lineage, but what they did not know was that the siblings of the Power of Five also expressed powers, but all but one was over looked by history. Caleb is recorded in common history to have powers and for some reason is spared the massacre that occurred in his lifetime. The rest all passed through history anonymously and had families And somehow the Potter line survived though even I have not figured out how.

"It seems that fate did not want the Power of Five wiped out and so at one point in magic's history, there was a Power of Ten. The secondary Power of Five had descendents and now we know who they are." Rashid pulled out a framed brown piece of decaying paper. "Your mother taught you to read Earth English, Alexander."

Alex stood up and peered at the paper. He distinguished the names of the Power of Five and connected to each member was a sibling. He followed the lineage of Caleb Will down to the bottom and gasped. At the bottom two names were written in loopy cursive. Like other generations, when more than one child had been born—which was not that often—one name was written in red ink and the other in black. He reread his name in red ink.

"But…that's not possible. This thing is ancient…it should not have our names on it."

Rashid cocked his head. "With magic, anything is possible. This is a Self-Updating Bloodline. Science came up with something similar a couple of years back. From what I can understand, the one in the red ink is the direct descendent both magically and by blood while the other is purely by blood. I do not understand the intricacies of the procedure. Some knowledge is truly lost forever, but so far the device has not proved to be wrong."

"What do you mean?" Alex questioned.

"I have had the girls tested." Rashid stated simply. "I had a witch with the active power of foresight to look into their futures. She was then killed by assassins so she cannot do the same to you, but she saw their powers and one of many possible futures."

"So we're related to the Power of Five," Jadyn stated slowly. "The blood is too diluted to mean much."

Rashid shook his head. "That is what is so amazing. There was exactly twenty-one generations between the first and second Powers of Five. The powers seem to become potent every seven generations and the third seventh generation gains powers beyond imagination. Again it was probably known once the reason why this occurred but I have yet to discover that answer."

"So if this is true what you say," Alex spoke hesitantly, "then why have none of us shown this amazing power?"

"The same reason the Charmed Ones have never been reconstituted, despite almost every third generation having the three sisters," Rashid stated annoyed. "You have never done the ritual to invoke the powers. For the Charmed Ones it is the historic spell in the Halliwell Book of Shadows and the possession of the book. For the Power of Five it is much simpler; you just have to be brought together. Surely you have noticed your natural ability to sense others strengthen since you arrived here? You can still sense your sister despite the great distance and you know deep down that it would not be possible if what I said was not true."

Alex stood up and began to pace. "You're wrong. I don't have powers…that tree is made up."

Rashid smiled softly. "Unfortunately, I can prove that it is indeed true. This frame is unbreakable, and cannot be opened once it was sealed."

"Yes," Alex nodded. He had seen similar inventions in the museum.

"So no one could have written anything on it," Rashid said softly. "Look above your name…this contraption only shows those who carried the closest blood of the Power of Five, so your father is not on it but…"

Alex gagged feeling the blood drain from his face. Underneath the name of his mother written in the perfect style of the rest of the tree was two dates. One was the date of her birth some forty years prior and the other was today's date…the date of her death.

"Nathaniel arrived just before I went looking for you." Rashid slid the frame back into its safe. "Your house was destroyed along with everything in it. Outside for all to see was the body of your mother. Nate tried to find out information on your sister, but no one knew anything. I have Fremen out searching for her…if she is found alive; I have ordered her to be sent to Pompay. It is a safer world."

Alex sat down as if in a trance.

Rashid got up. "If all goes well, we may visit the planet after your training is complete. When we go collect the others…" He walked out the study.

Jadyn and Sharon sat dead still waiting for him to do something. But Alex sat stiff with an emotionless mask on his face. Inside, he was a wreck, but he could not allow that to be shown. This was a battle he would fight on his own. He had survived so far without relying on others and he was not about to start now.

_Harry stood in front of a massive muscular, green-skinned demon, his bodyguard for the night. Wyatt was becoming more paranoid about his protection, despite the fact that he and Harry were the most powerful beings alive. The demon was precaution and it annoyed him to no end. This would be the most difficult task for him besides the murder of his cousin and his friends. That was truly torture, but it was all in the past; this was now. _

"_Sir, the Source has sent in the distractions." The demon spoke in a gruff, deep voice._

_Harry nodded. "We will wait to hear from Lord Wyatt."_

"_As you wish, sir." The demon shimmered out._

_Harry looked out over the San Francisco Bay from the top of the Golden Gate Bridge. He found it highly ironical that this was where Leo came to communicate with the other Elders. And here he was plotting the end of the precious Halliwell line. The sun was just beginning to rise over Oakland and down below him the bridge filled with cars. The Muggles were carrying on with their lives despite the turmoil the Wizarding World had fallen into. He had been very careful about that. The Muggle world was to be left alone; all demons knew the punishment for breaking that command._

_He stared at the sun and carefully raised his hand. A dark cloud layer erupted out of his palm and blanketed the entire Bay area within seconds. He took one last look at the sun before blinking down below the cloud covering. He appeared next to a family of Asian tourists. He waved his hand and their faces grew blank for a second. _

"_Excuse me, could you tell me where the closest gas station is?" He strengthened his British accent, which he had almost completely lost in the thirty years of hiding under a assumed name in an magically altered body. _

_In broken English they tried to explain that they were tourists. Good, he thought. His memory spell had worked. It had been awhile since he had performed such magic. He thanked them anyways and continued to walk away from the bridge. He found an open house and walked into it. He found a room with only a single window in the back of the house. Harry waved his hand and a piece of cardboard appeared covering the window. What he was about to do was not to be seen by unwanted eyes._

_He had not completely transformed since the battle with Voldemort. He had no need for the form since he could control the Suxen with little trouble. If he strained himself, burns would appear on his palms but those were easily rectified. Today, however, he wanted to transform. He needed the aspect of surprise. But it would be the first time he would transform since absorbing the Hallow. He was not sure how that would affect this magic. _

_He walked around the room locking the doors and erecting powerful wards. Finally, he settled down in the center of the room. He raised his palms to the roof and swirls of black particles began swirling around his head. His eyes grew completely black and he felt the extreme heat caused by his restriction on the Hallow. He felt the void fighting to break free, to take absolute control of him and destroy magic like it was created to do. Then thin dark purple strands of magic crawled out of his fingers and surrounded the black particles. His right eye became normal before his emerald iris turned violet. _

_He then released the final demon he kept locked up. And he felt the excruciating pain of the transformation. He felt his bones enlarge and break and reform; his hands were the first to transform. The fingers elongated and his fingernails became pointed, black claws. His skin turned the pale blue of a newly deceased corpse. Then his ears stuck to his skull and grew long and bat-like. His long black hair shortened and formed into the messy mop he had when he first transformed. Finally he felt his back grew warm and stick with newly released blood and his shirt tore as his wings broke out of this back. _

_The black particles flew into his bare chest and he felt his heart stop. He struggled to breathe and then fire erupted in his insides. His purple cat-like eyes turned black and the internal flames reflected in them. The Suxen magic reabsorbed into his hands and the fire died down but did not die. His eyes became purple again and the wards protecting the outside world from him burst destroying the room. He landed on the lawn staring at the smoking remains of the old Victorian mansion. _

_His bodyguard shimmered in. "Wyatt has released the Titans."_

"_Fine." Harry stood up and curled his wings behind himself. "Find me a young witch to quench my thirst. I'll be waiting in the building next to Chris's apartment._

"_Sir?" The demon cocked his head._

_Harry glared at the demon. "I have not fed since Dumbledore almost a year ago. I need new blood to replenish the blood lost during the transformation. Now, GO!"_

_The demon shimmered out. Harry smiled and licked his fangs. He unraveled his wings and with two flaps he was soaring over the city just underneath the cloud cover. He clapped his hands together and lighting struck the closest building. He enjoyed destroying things, but the Muggles must still be protected. He smiled sadly at the destruction caused by the lighting and reversed it. He landed softly in the alley between two apartment buildings. The first was the one he would soon be entering to murder Chris Halliwell and the other was the one in which he would feast on warm blood._

_He muttered a spell and his image was transformed into that of a young teenaged boy whose father lived in the building. He knew that the kid was out with his father at the moment so there was no problem there. He would just have to keep away from the damn doorman. He walked through the lobby without incident and conjured the key to the apartment. He took the elevator up and thanked the elevator boy before wordlessly wiping the teen's memory. He entered the apartment to find the demon already there._

"_Here's a witch." Harry could tell the demon was annoyed._

_He lowered his disguise and the girl screamed. Harry waved his finger and the screams grew silent. He walked up to the demon. "You have served me well, demon. But you have grown too dangerous to have around much longer." He snapped the demon's neck before the creature knew what was happening._

_Harry walked over to the young girl. "You're about to become a part of something much greater then you were ever destined to become." _

_He leaned down and bit her neck gulping down the warm intoxicating blood. His skin glowed as he drank and he drank until the moment before she died. The pull was stronger than ever to let himself die with his victim but he still had work to do. He waved his hand and the demon's body burst into flames. He grabbed the limp body of his victim and blinked out. He appeared in Chris's apartment, which was already a mess with scorch marks all over the walls and books still burning from stray fireballs. He dropped the girl's body and walked into the kitchen._

_He was just in time to watch another harpy be vanquished by Prue, Chris's little sister. He spotted Chris in the corner fighting back a shadow demon. He called up a fireball and threw it at the shadow demon. The beast burst into a wisp of smoke and both witches turned their attention to Harry._

"_You have fought bravely, Halliwells." He spoke in an eastern European accent. "I'm truly impressed, as would my master be."_

_Chris walked around the counter and in front of his sister. "You don't fool me, Potter. Turn back into your true form so you can actually fight me."_

_Harry laughed. "So you do remember my vampire form. I am truly honored." He snapped his neck and transformed back into a human. "So I will honor your request."_

_Chris flicked his wrists and Harry stumbled backwards. He had not realized Chris had developed the powers of his mother. Black particles reformed his chest and he snapped his finger; Chris's hands glowed._

"_Oh, by the way: next time, you won't be getting your powers back." Harry jeered._

_He motioned with his hand and Chris flew into the wall. He walked up to Prue who closed her eyes and reappeared behind him. He felt her punch the back of his head and he knew her bones shattered on impact. He turned around and smacked her in the face. She landed flat on the floor with a broken nose. He walked up to her and lifted his foot to slam it into her rib cage and kill her. But her powers saved her and she orbed out. Harry turned around and caught the dagger centimeters from his face. He dropped the weapon and conjured a dagger of his own. He threw the blade at Prue and her force field so similar to Wyatt's blocked the attack. _

_Chris was standing up and had a sword in his hand. Harry caught the blade with his bare hands. Chris kicked out and knocked the wind out of him. The sword dropped to the floor, forgotten as Chris used telekinesis to strengthen his punches. Harry took all the blows without fighting back. Once he was cornered his caught Chris's fist and pulled down hard on the arm. Chris screamed out in pain as his arm was ripped off his body. Harry smiled sadly and drove Chris's sword, which he summoned to him, through the young man's chest._

_Prue's anger almost blinded her senses; he barely dodged the fireball. He knocked the next fireball out of the air and into Chris's body. The witch's dead body burst into flames. He flicked his wrist and Prue stumbled backwards._

"_You are almost as powerful as Wyatt."_

_Prue glared at Harry. "Do not compare me to that bastard!"_

_Harry smiled. "You were always his favorite. He almost made me promise to let you live. It's a pity you hate him so much; he could have saved your life." _

_Harry charged and slammed her into the wall. He focused his eyes on hers and she screamed out in agony. Her eyes were burnt. He licked his lips and bit her nckt and tasted her blood but she fought back. He found himself sailing through the air but he corrected his fall so that he landed softly on his feet. He waved his hand and loose objects in the room started to fly at Prue. She battled them off but eventually, her powers were overwhelmed. _

"_As I said, you are **almost** as powerful as Wyatt." Harry leered at her. He raised his hand and a dagger appeared in his hand. "I am truly sorry that this had to happen." He plunged the dagger into her stomach and touched her forehead with his free hand. She burst into flames._

Alex woke up screamed. He still felt the heat of the flames licking at his skin as he watched Harry kill that girl and he was powerless to do anything to help her. He closed his eyes and slowed his heart rate. He then focused on getting his breathing normal. Finally, he sat up and got out of bed. That dream was something more than just a dream. He had a wild imagination and had seen some disgusting things in his life but that was just too vivid and gory for it to have been his brain.

He pulled on his jeans and opened his locked bedroom door. He tried to sense anybody. Despite the shock of hearing of his mother's death, it had proved something to him. The Empire was not going to stop killing unless it was forced to and magic was the way to stop them. He felt faint echoes of what he had come to recognize as life. But whatever was giving off those signals was not moving so he ignored it. Nothing alive was near him except for the bats that lived in the chamber across from his room. He had no idea why they were there but they never left the room as far as he knew.

He focused on the part of his soul that belonged to his sister, the part that connected him to her more closely than magic ever could. He felt her sadness and her fear but also deep down she still had the same determination he had recently discovered. He knew suddenly that she was safe for the moment. He did not quite understand what caused this change in him but he had to embrace this path or his mother died for nothing and his sister could still die for nothing. But if he became the impossible, then he could save his sister and avenge his mother's death.

"Alex?" Nate appeared from around the corner. "You should be sleeping."

"You leave me alone," he snapped.

Nate stared at him and looked ready to rebuke him but he thought better of it. "Alex, you need your rest. Allow your mind time to recollect itself…tomorrow, more mysteries will be uncovered."

"I can't sleep," he confessed without thinking.

Nate frowned. "You cannot sleep or do not want to sleep?"

Alex shrugged. "Not much of a difference."

"There is always a difference." Nate wrapped an arm around Alex's shoulder and started toward the kitchen. "If you cannot sleep, then I can give you a pill to allow you to sleep. But if you do not want to sleep, then you need to beat your demons because you need your sleep."

"I had this dream." Alex stated.

"And it is not the first one of its kind."

Alex nodded and then changed to shaking his head. "I dreamt of the attack on my mother and sister, but that was different from this one. This one was more like I was watching out of my sister's eyes. This one I was actually there…as if I was pulled into a memory."

Nate nodded. "A memory of what?"

"Of Chris's and Prue's murder…" Alex closed his eyes trying to remember what happened without the pictures. "…Harry killed them and I could not do anything to stop him. I was forced to stand next to him as he transformed and drank blood and killed her."

"It is not unheard of: people placing themselves in historic battles." Nate pulled a few ingredients out of the cupboard. "It is a way your brain copes with stress."

"Well, it's just made my life a lot more stressful." Alex cursed. "Like I need that."

Nate handed Alex a plate of food. "You could also be pulling memories out of the cosmos. Some witches have been known to have that gift."

"Well, I don't want it."

Nate laughed. "I do not think you have a choice in the matter. All I can tell you is that fighting with magic only makes things worse. If you are getting these memories from magic, then you are meant to havethem. Everything happens for a purpose."

Alex nodded and started eating the food. "I just wish everything did not have to happen to me."

AN: So this is the longest chapter I've put up in a while. Don't worry the story does get passed all the dumps of information.

Next Chapter – The people of the desert and Wyatt Mathew Halliwell's heir


	4. Training

Training

Sharon, Jadyn and Alex decided to go exploring in the cave system. Rashid and Nathaniel had disappeared into Rashid's private quarters when a tiny person covered in thick brown robes arrived soon after breakfast. He or she reminded Alex of the Jawas from _Star Wars_ but the being lacked the glowing yellow eyes and the person gave off an aura of aggression. When the adults disappeared behind the solid door, the teens had speculated as to who or what the visitor was but they gradually grew tired of the discussion. None of them were brave enough to go try and eavesdrop, so they chose to have an adventure of sorts.

The two girls, having been in the safe house for a month already, had exhausted the secrets of the rooms above theirs. So they headed down into the depths of the planet passed the study where they learned the truth of their ancestry. They continued heading downward, poking around in a room every now and then. Usually, they found nothing or a couple of dust-covered boxes, but occasionally they found rooms filled with art that should have been in museums and two entire rooms were filled to the brim with gold and platinum coins.

"Well, now we know how they can afford to have running water in the middle of the desert." Alex commented in awe when he saw the second room. "There must be more valuable items in these few rooms than on most of the core planets."

They descended another hundred feet and the air that had so far been getting cooler and damp became almost unbearably dry and hot. They instinctively covered their mouths and noses with their sleeves and continued on into the next room. In that room they found a small paved pathway circling the perimeter of the large circular room. The rest of the floor was covered with sand and in the center a thin trail of sand fell from a hole of the roof at least a thousand feet above them.

"What is this place?" Sharon voiced the question on all their minds.

Jadyn shrugged, "No clue."

They continued along the pathway. Everything was silent aside for their breathing and the steadytrickle of sand. The rocks that formed the wall were pitch black and bone dry. The sand pile in the center shifted and the small hill disappeared as the mound started building it up again. Alex glanced at the hill, now the size of a large anthill and felt a shiver run down his spine.

"I think we should go," Alex whispered.

"Why?" Jadyn inquired.

Sharon, her face pulled taut, slowly began backing toward the door. She spoke in a low whisper. "I think Alex is right, Jadyn. Let's get out of here." There was an underlying sense of urgency in her voice.

Jadyn turned around and frowned at the two. "What's gotten into you two? It's just a room of sand. And the landscape made up of sand is constantly changing."

Alex shook his head. "There's something in here…something _alive_." He anxiously gestured to the mound. "I think something caused that pile to spread out and _that something_ feels very hungry."

Jadyn rolled her eyes and started down the pathway. "You're probably just sensing the rats or bats."

Alex bit his lip; he could not explain this feeling. "No, I know what I saw and something in the sand did that."

Jadyn turned around and faced the two teens with a pointed look. "If you two are so scared, you can just leave. I'll meet you later."

"No!" Sharon covered her mouth as her yell echoed in the otherwise quiet cave. "No," she whispered, "Something is going to happen." She wasn't wrong.

She suddenly screamed as a giant silhouette burst out of the sand behind Jadyn and showered the teens with sand. Sharon screamed again with less strength and reached out for Alex's shoulder to stop herself from falling. Alex's face became ashen and set in a cold expression. Jadyn froze in her place staring at the other two with her back to the sand. She stared at Alex, pleading slightly with him to help her.

"Alex," Jadyn whispered beseechingly, "Help me, please!"

Alex took a step forward but froze when a deafening roar echoed through the cave. Jadyn closed her eyes and started wordlessly praying to whatever gods were out there. Sharon lost what little stamina she still had in her legs and collapsed to the floor nearly pulling Alex with her. Alex regained his balance and peered into the darkness. His eyes meet giant yellow ones. He slowly made out the faint form of a large lizard with a very long neck and tail. Its wings were folded but nonetheless were still enormous and its teeth were like giant versions of the ivory daggers of a more ancient time.

"Jadyn," Alex whispered not taking his eyes off the creature's. "Move slowly. Do not run."

Jadyn, shaking all over, took a feeble step forward but jumped when the creature growled. Alex tensed but the creature did not move; it seemed to almost enjoy the fear it was creating. He slowly reached out with one hand and his fingers brushed against Jadyn's. He inched forward, ever wary of the creature but it still did not move. He closed his hand tightly around Jadyn's and slowly pulled her toward himself. He had her almost in his arms when something fell into his eye and he lost eye contact with the creature. It roared and attacked.

Sharon's shriek was enough to cause the creature to pull up, missing Alex's head by millimeters. Alex pulled Jadyn into his arms as they lay on the floor waiting for the next attack. Jadyn was shaking and Alex half tried to comfort her while searching for the creature. The attack had revealed the creature to be black with a dark grey underbelly. It only had two legs but its wingspan was much greater than Alex had realized. The beast was massive and made the house-sized mammals and birds of the Mesozoic system look like mere house pets.

"Okay Jadyn, we need to head for the door. That thing can't fit through the door." Alex explained simply, forgetting his search for a moment to look into Jadyn's eyes. She nodded and slowly regained her composure.

Alex stood up, keeping his eyes sharp for any movement and he was trying to focus his magical sense as well to no avail. He kept Jadyn close and started down the path toward a quivering Sharon. They made it half way to the door without anything happening. Even the sand seemed to have stopped falling. Suddenly the ground shook, and Alex felt the air circulate uncannily faster than usual. He pushed Jadyn forward and spun around. The creature roared, rearing back and struck out at Alex.

Alex raised his hand in front of himself and glared at the giant. The creature recoiled as if it had smacked into a brick wall. It bellowed but did not attack again. Alex lowered his hand and took a step backward keeping his eyes fixed to the yellow ones of the lizard. The creature took a step forward and its neck and head danced as if in a trance. It strongly reminded Alex of the cobras dancing as a snake charmer played his flute. Alex took another step back and felt Jadyn's hand slip into his. He made the mistake of looking behind himself and the dragon attacked.

It caught Alex firmly in the stomach with its snout and threw him into the middle of the mini desert. Alex landed hard on his back struggling to catch his breath and instinctively rolled to the side. The dragon landed exactly where his head had been seconds before. He flipped himself back onto his feet and called on all the training he had. He increased the blood flow to his muscles and took off in a sprint. He felt the dragon running after him and saw Jadyn and Sharon standing in the entrance watching the scuffle. He felt more than saw the shadow of the beast cover him and he dodged the attack with surprising speed. The creature overran him and he took its moment of confusion to disappear beneath the sand.

This was a trick he and Adri had perfected during a training session years ago. It allowed them to hide in the sand during the heat of midday should they ever be stranded in the desert. They used it to play tricks on their friends until their mother found out and nearly killed them for almost exposing their magic. The trick had very little to do with magic, however; it was simply very direct control of the muscles used when one shivers. Their mother could travel under sand using this technique but neither twin had ever been able to perform that feat.

Alex waited a few seconds longer until he could feel the creature lose interest and round on the two young women. He burst out of the sand in a similar fashion as the creature had when it first appeared. The beast took off and Alex made a dash for the door. He made it through the door seconds before the creature and the whole cave shook as the fiend crashed into the door.

"So what the hell was that thing?" Sharon calmly asked. They had made it back to the girls' living quarters without encountering another deadly obstacle. Jadyn just shrugged but Alex was frowning.

"What is it, Alex?" Jadyn inquired, placing a concerned hand on his tense shoulder.

He stared at the table as he spoke. "My mom told my sister and me stories back when we were much younger. She always swore that they were just stories she made up to scare us…one of them was about these giant creatures that lived out in the middle of the desert. These creatures were similar to the dragons of Earth but they only had two talons. They were pitch black and had wings like those of a giant bat. She said they were the genetically tampered with descendants of the fell-beast Ash Goth rode. Apparently, Harry bred two of them and placed them in suspended animation, very dark powerful magic. He then placed them on a ship along with his inherited fortune and sent the ship into space without a crew. The ship crashed on Arrakis long before it was ever discovered."

"Wait," Jadyn spoke up, "So that gold down below…"

Alex slowly nodded, "That is what makes me think it was not just a fairy tale. She was telling us actual history for a reason I still don't know. She never hesitated to tell us history but she always did it straight upfront. My mother … she hated deception." He felt a lump grow in his throat. His mother was dead; he would never see her again. "Why did she tell us this fact and make us think it was fiction?"

Rashid's unexpected voice answered the question. "Because she hoped you would never have any need of that information."

Alex turned around and saw Rashid standing in the door way with a man whose skin was white as marble save for his face, which was tanned rather heavily. He recognized the appearance immediately as that of a Fremen. Few ever saw a Fremen not covered in robes. The man had chocolate brown hair and it was cut very short, as was the custom on Arrakis for those with dark hair. What startled Alex were the man's eyes; they were a deep blue with the pupil simply being a darker shade of blue and seemed to possess an otherworldly glow.

"Why would she hope that?" Alex questioned turning his attention back to Rashid.

The old man shrugged. "She never explained that to me. All I know is that she started telling you those stories after she found an old journal amongst the gold." Rashid stood straight. "But we are being rude. I would like to introduce to you a very good friend of mine, Kei of the Fremen tribe of the Oasis. He has agreed to instruct all of you in the arts of sword and hand-to-hand combat."

Kei bowed his head once. When he spoke it was in perfect Common, but one could tell from the way he stressed some of his syllables that Common was not his native tongue. "Today we will start with assembling your plasma swords and I may allow you to have a quick skirmish practical between each other."

Alex studied Rashid's face to see if any of this surprised him. He noticed that as well as Rashid was at controlling his emotions and hiding them, the man struggled with surprise. That was probably because few things surprised him anymore. But nothing showed on the man's face and his body posture remained stiff and calm as ever. Alex inwardly smiled; they had rehearsed this. Rashid wanted to see if they were ready to start with plasma swords.

"Aren't plasma swords the weapons of the Imperial guards?"

Kei looked at Sharon, startled. "Correct; but witches use these weapons more effectively. After all, the weapon's creator was a very powerful telekinetic."

Now Alex was the one who had to worry about exposing his true feelings. "So how do you know how to use them, Kei? You are not an Imperial Guard and we must be the first outside the Guard to get the pleasure of using the plasma sword in a long time."

Kei smiled. "You chose your successor very well, Holy One." He cocked his head and pulled out a small dagger from a clip on his belt. He twirled the dagger in between his fingers as he spoke. "I am a weapons specialist. I was sent by my tribe to worlds in all the corners of the galaxy to gather information on other weapons to make ours better and stronger then theirs. I found a…a retired Imperial Guard who was willing to spill the secrets of his order."

Alex paused, thinking over whether or not he should call the Fremen's bluff. "Alright. I will believe that…for now."

Rashid stepped in. "You do not have much time. Our guest wishes to be on her way before anyone realizes she is gone."

They walked up behind Kei; Rashid had disappeared. They walked through a ragged curtain into the sights, smells, and sounds of an ordinary Fremen village. Well, it was almost ordinary; this was the Oasis, where water was not in short supply. Kei walked up to a door and knocked on it three times. The sound of bolts sliding past each other could be heard faintly and finally a person covered in heavy brown robes appeared on the other side of the door.

"Be quick," she hissed. "Kei, you should have hastened Rashid."

Kei rolled his blue eyes and focused them on the empty blackness of the alien. "And you should be more patient. No one but other Fremen has ever tracked someone to the Oasis."

"Your trust in the old laws will get you killed. I have seen our people do things our fathers would have never imagined."

Kei waved for her to be quiet. "This is Hannah. She is a Fremen from a tribe in the Deep South. Her family works for the Holy One as assassins and smugglers: One of the few loyal families to travel off world."

Hannah growled. "Speak anymore and I will chop your head off."

"You would not stand a chance against me in armed combat, Hannah. I am the chief weapons master for all the loyal tribes." Kei stood to his full height. "Now stop your secrecy; they are the chosen ones. And he is the new Holy One."

Alex felt Hannah's gaze land on him. She motioned with her hand and her hood fell off her head. She was a beautiful girl with the same deep blue eyes of Kei and long black hair tied up into a bun in the middle of her head. If Alex's senses failed totell him she was a hunter and much older than her appearance revealed. He would have sworn she was a normal eight-year-old girl.

"So are you satisfied with your inspection of my illness?" she asked coldly.

Alex looked into her eyes and saw the hope hidden behind years of suffering. "I did not mean any, er…disrespect. I was simply observing; something my mother taught me to do."

Kei nodded. "As well you should. The first sign of trouble is nearly always found in a glance."

Hannah shook her head. "Does not mean I have to like it." She walked forward and poked her finger in Alex's stomach. "_You_ should be more discrete."

Kei placed a hand on her shoulder. "Could you show them the equipment? I have another assignment for them and Rashid wants me to scout the town still."

Hannah frowned. "He is still worried about them remaining?"

"Not now," Kei spoke softly and firmly.

Alex frowned, "Why are you keeping this a secret from us?"

Kei shrugged, "Rashid wishes to inform you once everything is known."

Jadyn spoke up to keep Alex from retorting. "Aren't plasma swords' power supply radioactive?"

Hannah nodded. "They are usually powered by plutonium; however, these power sources are based off of the original."

Kei continued when it became obvious that Hannah was not going to explain. "The original power source for these weapons was the witch using it. The creator was thrown out of the Coven when he was building one so that anyone could use such a weapon. The Holy One of the time did not think that a normal mortal should have such power, that they would not have the discipline to control them. The creator refused to stop his work and sold a prototype to the Imperial Guard. The Holy One had the traitor killed and the Imperial Guard decided to keep the technology for itself. The Coven forgot about the weapon."

Hannah butted in, looking annoyed. "So that is the history. My father discovered the blueprints for the energy cell two decades ago. Rashid has had half my tribe working on this project ever since."

Alex spoke up. "So where are these weapons?"

Hannah walked toward a fairly large box and pulled out a thin shiny blade. "No blood for you tonight," she whispered. She cut through the cardboard lid and the rest of the lid shot up. She pulled out a small piece of dull metal.

"Well? Come and get your equipment."

They gathered around the box and Hannah handed each of them a piece of the metal. It was heavier than it looked and freezing, so cold in fact it hurt to touch it. The metal started to melt where it touched their skin.

"A rare form of mercury," Kei explained. "You may want to place it on the table."

They did as was suggested and Hannah passed them a long strand of electrical wire, pure copper wrapped in a thin coat of clear rubber, then the piece that Alex was interested in the already assembled power generator. It was the size of a sugar cube and pitch black. There were two wires hanging from it; one was a normal electric wire but the other just felt differently to Alex. Hannah caught his eye and smiled wickedly. She handed him the final part: a large crystal that had a faint yellow glow to it.

"Why did they get canisters?" Alex inquired when he noticed he was missing a part.

Kei frowned. "Rashid said you have one already."

Alex quashed his surprise. "And how would Rashid know that?"

Hannah caught Alex's attention with a kick to his shin. "Because he is the one who helped get the package over here. He had orders from your father to send the package should your father ever die."

Alex straightened from rubbing his shin. His eyes slightly darkened. "And why would Rashid have to follow my father's orders?"

"Because he was a good friend of mine," Rashid suddenly walked through the door. "He studied under me for most of the social science courses. I was the one to introduce him to your mother … much to the annoyance of your mother."

Alex rounded on Rashid but kept his voice calm. "And why did you do that? He was against witches and my mother was probably already the head of the Arrakis coven."

Rashid shrugged disinterestedly. "Your father's genes were perfect for my plans. I needed something to tie your mother's children to the Halliwell line … your father was the perfect choice."

Alex could not suppress his anger any longer. "YOU FU—"

Rashid knocked the wind out of him with a single blow. He spoke softly and coolly. "The Halliwell line is somewhat protected from the curse. I hoped that mixing the blood with that of a descendent would allow the child to—"

Alex's dagger almost hit its mark. "How _dare_ you use me as an experiment!"

Rashid struggled forward and slowly twisted Alex's wrist until the dagger fell to the ground. "It did not work as I had hoped it to. You and your sister showed no more potential than your mother did when she was born."

Jadyn placed a hand on Alex's shoulder. She looked at Rashid. "Why did you come here?"

Rashid smiled. "Ever the levelheaded one. I came here to inform Hannah that she has a new mission from her father."

Hannah bowed and headed for the door replacing her hood. Rashid looked at Alex calculatingly and turned away. "Meet me in the training room. I want to see just how good you are with a sword."

"Whatever you wish, sir," Alex replied, his voice dripping with venom. He composed himself a second later. "You'll be surprised."

Jadyn spoke up once Rashid passed through the door. She spoke in a low whisper. "You alright?"

Alex stiffly nodded and returned to the table. He sat there staring at the pieces and slowly mulled over all the information he'd just learned. He had taken offense to the way Rashid spoke about his mother and father as if they were just a means to an end. But the more he thought about it, the more annoyed he became with himself for his outburst. He stared at the equipment and felt the strange sensation again from the wire.

"Kei, what powers would I have?" Alex voiced questioningly, trying to get his mind off the sensation.

Kei shrugged. "Rashid told me you are a descendant of Brendin, so that would mean you'd have the power to blow objects up and freeze them. But with all the generations that passed, it could be that you've gained all five powers." Alex nodded and fell silent. "If you'd like you can go fetch your plasma sword hilt."

Alex nodded and rose from the bench. "Did anyone have the power to sense things?"

"You mean like future events or just the stuff around them?" Kei spoke softly taking his cue from Alex as they walked to the door.

"No. Just stuff around them."

Kei shook his head. "That is not a special power. Most witches in tune with magic could sense differences in inanimate object and 'see' living creatures. Some were really lucky and could sense events in the imminent future similar to Sharon."

Alex bit his lip. "Do people today show signs of more than one power?"

"Hardly ever." Kei walked with him to his room. "Rashid has his active power and the power to read people's minds to the point that it makes him look clairvoyant. Nathaniel only has the active power of conjuring, not that it is a weak power." Kei paused, "Why are you asking these questions?"

Alex shrugged as he opened his door and stepped through. Finally, he admitted it to himself. "I think Rashid was right in his hypothesis."

Kei's eyebrows rose. "That is not possible. Neither you nor your sister performed any magic except for your deep bond with each other."

Alex nodded. "But that was because we suppressed it; we did not want to believe that we were strange. I can sense things and it's more than just knowing that something alive is close. I can sense their emotions and I can sense the wire on the power cell calling to me. It feels like it wants the fuel."

Kei nodded and waited patiently while Alex dug through his stuff to find his plasma sword. "That is something unique but it could just be because you are Gryffindor's heir."

Alex locked the door. "I know, but I keep having this feeling that I can do more…that I can call on something…I can't explain it properly."

Kei waved impatiently. "I understand what you are saying. I felt the same way before I figured out how to use my telekinesis. It is unusual for a Fremen to have powers but not totally unheard of. My family and Hannah's family have had the most witches born, so that is the reason we are so closely linked to the Holy One."

Alex shoved his hand out in front of him and nothing happened. "Guess not."

Kei heartily laughed. "It is not that easy. Concentrate on the object you want to move, and then imagine that your hand actually pushed the object."

Alex closed his eyes and did as he was told. He raised his hand out in front of him palm up with the plasma sword hilt sitting in his palm. He focused on it and saw his hand lift it up and off his real hand. He felt the weight of the hilt grow lighter opened his eyes; the hilt hovered about two centimeters off his hand. When he was aware of beaded sweat rolling sliding over his skin, Alex's concentration broke, and the hilt softly landed back in his hand.

"You certainly are powerful." Kei simply stated and opened the door.

Alex held his newly constructed plasma sword, lit on his hand. The golden yellow blade was the length of the average long sword and it took a lot of strength for him to keep the blade steady. The generator that heated the plasma had a powerful kick to it and if he weakened his grip slightly the blade would fly out of his hand.

Alex closed his eyes and tried to shut down the sword without physically touching the button. There was a low crackle and then the soft hum of the generator died. Alex felt the wire that sat at the bottom of the hilt and attached itself just underneath his skin pull out.

Kei nodded his approval. "Once you all are truly concentrated as the Power of Five and have your magical powers at their fullest, the wire will no longer be necessary."

Jadyn rubbed her wrist where a tiny droplet of blood had appeared. "Good, because this cannot be healthy." She had not sounded so worried when she first ignited her very dark grey blade. Sharon had a lighter version of Jadyn's blade. Both of their hilts were almost identical, except Jadyn's was slightly curved while Sharon had kept her own straight.

Kei ignored the complaint. "All of you now have a completed working plasma sword. We will spend a great deal of our time training with other weapons though, since I do not possess a plasma sword of my own. I will tell you all the information I know on the weapon but I cannot help you any more than that."

Sharon shrugged. "So what else do you have to show us today?"

Kei walked to the door. "We do not have time for anything else. Rashid is waiting for Alex and I was meant to inform my superiors of the meeting with the Holy One." He walked through the door and started down a path. "You can find your own way back into the cave."

They nodded and watched him disappear into the crowded marketplace. The trio headed in the opposite direction, observing the lifestyle of the Fremen in mild fascinationas they passed. Most seemed pleased and smiled back at them but a few of the Fremen their age glared at them. Alex got the feeling that they were jealous and felt a vague sense of danger but it was not imminent so it went ignored. They walked past a few kids playing a game of cards and speaking very quickly in Fremen. Alex picked up a few words and stopped.

"Hey! _Dat es nee gaaf nee!"_ Alex said commandingly. The Fremen language was half based on tone.

The oldest of the children looked up and grinned. "What are you going to do about it, rich man?"

Alex shrugged. _"Vertel jou pa."_

"_Jy es mal."_ The kid stood up and glared at Alex. "You don't even know who I am."

Alex closed his eyes and took an invisible breath. "You are Kei's son."

The boy visibly recoiled and stared at Alex amazed. "You're like my father."

"I am uniquely gifted, yes." Alex said cautiously. His sense of danger was peaking.

The kid lowered his eyes. "I'll apologize. _Jammer, _**_vriend_**_."_

Alex smiled, _"Wat es jou naam?"_

"_Ek es Teviel."_

Alex held out his hand. "Well, it was a pleasure to meet you, Teviel."

Teviel took Alex's hand and squeezed it but did not shake it. "You are _een samm met verlaat."_

"Thank you." Alex turned around and started back down the road. The girls ran to keep up with him.

"What was that all about?" Sharon questioned.

Alex shrugged. "He called the boy who just beat him an ugly name and I corrected him."

"But you spoke in Fremen."

Alex nodded. "I know a number of languages fluently. Fremen is not my strongest but I know enough to get by."

Jadyn rolled her eyes. "And just everyone knows everything, right?"

"No, not everyone," Alex smiled, "I'm just a genius."

"Oh, he doesn't have a big head, not at all." Sharon looked pointedly at Jadyn. "You owe me that…"

Alex turned around as well. Something was going on. Out of the alley they just passed came a lumbering cross between a komodo dragon and a pit-bull. Behind it strode out a Fremen in brown robes and a scar across his right cheek. Alex felt the hatred pouring off the man. The creature — a spineray — charged forward. Alex raised his hand and focused driving out the pain from the headache. The creature slammed into the invisible barrier and shook its head, disoriented. Alex was breathing heavily.

"DIE WITCHES!" the man yelled, not caring about the crowd that was gathering.

Jadyn pulled out a blaster from her back pocket and Sharon followed suit. They took aim but the blasters dropped to the floor; Alex had motioned with his hand. Alex walked slowly up to the creature keeping one hand close to his plasma sword.

"Call this beast off and fight like a man!" Alex yelled.

"So you can use your powers on me?" The man laughed sarcastically. "No, I think my pet can prove my point just fine."

"Coward!" Alex pulled his plasma sword off his belt. "You are nothing more than a coward."

The creature recovered its anger and charged again. Alex glared at it and activated his blade. The creature, confused by this new source of heat, backed down. Its owner yelled and told it to attack in Fremen. Alex waited; he could sense the creature's fear. He muttered something in an ancient language; something to the effect of "God forgive me". He lunged at the creature and the blade touched its scaled face. The spineray pulled back and tried to rub the wound. It was not a deep wound and probably did not hurt anymore than an injection but Alex knew that it was enough to get the creature to think for itself.

"How dare you!"

Alex turned around and kicked the man in the face. The man collapsed to the floor with a bleeding nose. Alex deactivated his plasma sword and glared at the injured Fremen. "Next time, think before you act." The Fremen scrambled to his feet and ran back into the alley. The crowd was already taking care of the spineray and leading it to what Alex guessed would be a shelter. He shook his head and turned to face the girls. They just shrugged and carried on toward the training room.

Rashid was already in there meditating. "Come, sit…calm yourselves."

Alex, still not sure if he forgave Rashid or not, remained in the doorway. "What about the duel?"

"You have already proven yourself, Alex." Rashid opened one eye. "I do not need to prove to you that my experiment was a success. Hate me all you want, but controlling the genetic pool is something all Holy Ones do in order to protect their followers."

Alex nodded and turned around to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"I cannot meditate in the same room of the person I hate." Alex spoke calmly. "I'll be in my room."

The Imperial Guard stood at full alert at his front door. The Guard was dressed in full attire of the prince's personal bodyguards. He had his heavy black armor and the blue tunic with the imperial family insignia. But what got him the most was the fact that the guard had his visor on. That was something the guards only did in court or escorting their charges in public: never in the warded off private sector of the Imperial Castle.

"Did Leto already leave for the day?" He inquired.

The guard remained silent.

"I asked you a question, guard." He was annoyed now. He liked to be on good terms with his guards and servants but when they did not obey a direct command he got angry really fast, especially ever since his father died.

The guard still remained silent. He glared at the guard and raised his hand to get the person's attention. _This one certainly won't be a replacement for my father's generals_. He flicked his finger on the visor and the helmet teetered forward before falling off. He jumped back and stared at the head of Leto, his eyes staring up into space. The body, now moved from its exact position, collapsed and brought him back to reality. A gloved hand reached over his mouth and pulled him with ease into his own quarters. The hand disappeared once the door closed.

"GUARDS!" He yelled.

"No one can hear you, your highness." The kidnapper spoke softly and his voice was distorted.

"They'll come looking," he was getting desperate, something he was trained to never be. "I usually sign into the network before going to bed."

"I know," the person still remained in the shadows, "I already signed you in."

That really shocked him. No one knew his password except his father and his father probably did not remember it with all the stuff he had to do. "Who are you?"

The person remained silent and his breathing was deep. "A friend of your father's."

"Very funny," he taunted. He realized that this man was not here to kill him but to do something else. He needed to find out what.

"I am," the retort was half-hearted.

He tried to peer into the darkness but the person was too perfectly hidden. _He knows a few tricks then_. "Prove it."

"Alright, Mathew." The person paused. Mathew did not show his surprise; not many in the Empire knew his true first name. He was to everyone, even most of the Court and people in the castle, Prince Halliwell. The man continued. "Your father's death was no accident."

Mathew had to laugh, but he did not. Everyone in the Empire suspected that and in fact, the Imperial Guards had proven that the crash had been no accident. Someone had placed a tiny explosive on the left wing of the craft; just enough to caused the craft to pull out of the hyperspace too quickly. In fact most people knew it was Alia; they just did not have enough proof to bring it to the attention of the Court. "That does not prove anything."

"Alright, perhaps I could show you my face and then you will believe me." The man stepped out from the shadows and was dressed in the normal red Imperial Guard uniform with the faint crest of his father's Imperial Guard generals over his heart. He removed his helmet and Mathew gasped.

"Impossible!"

"I'm afraid not." The man replaced the visor. "Your father suspected that something was going to happen on that trip. He ordered me into an escape pod and then ejected it seconds before entering hyperspace. I crash landed on Zen-Zoo and went undercover as an Imperial Policeman. Your father had sent up a contingency plan should anything happen to him. This was one of them. I was to lay low until you came of age then I was to help you regain the throne through whatever means possible."

"What do you mean regain the throne?" Mathew questioned. "Alia will step down when I require her to, Jason."

Jason frowned. "I have not used that name in a long time."

Mathew's eyes widened. "So what is your name now?"

"Leto, if I am to protect you and train you I will need to be an Imperial Guard again."

"You are going to take the identity of someone you murdered?" Mathew shivered at the thought. "You are even more heartless than I remember you."

Jason laughed. "I am not heartless, Mathew. I just never allowed my emotions to overcome logical thinking. Leto was an excellent lieutenant and it is a pity he was the one on duty tonight but I had to act now. Alia has planned an attempt on your life."

Mathew shook his head. "Alia hated my father because he was soft. She knows I'm not like that. She knows I won't allow my father's bill pass through the Court."

"You really think she assassinated your father just to get you into power faster?" Jason flexed his fingers, something most Imperial Guards did when agitated. "No, silly boy; she wants the throne."

"Impossible!" Mathew almost shouted. "Even if she is that power hungry the laws of the land strictly state that a Halliwell must be on the throne, a direct descendent of the Twice Blessed One."

"Don't fool yourself into believing that the Emperors were above having sex out of wedlock. There are more descendents to Wyatt Halliwell than you. You are just the lucky one to be born from the Imperial Queen. Alia has traced her lineage back to Wyatt and she will argue that she has more royal blood than you."

Mathew laughed. "And Nihilus will just allow her to take the throne? Or have you forgotten that Nihilus still only answers to Wyatt himself?"

"No, but things are changing in the Empire." Jason looked at the door. "We had best move the body in here. I don't need more blood on my hands tonight."

Jason got up and walked to the door replacing his helmet. Mathew pondered attacking him; after all, his story was barely believable. Now would be the perfect opportunity to…Jason turned around and snapped his fingers. A protocol droid walked out of the shadows and held a gun to Mathew's chest.

"You need to hear everything before you lock me up." Jason stated and turned back to the dead body. After a few minutes the body, including the severed head, was lying in the bath and the protocol droid was deactivated.

"How are things changing?"

Jason hesitated. "Have you ever heard of the prophecy of the Power of Five?"

Mathew shook his head. "But why does it matter? No one can trace their roots back that far thanks to the destruction of records. The Power of Five as far as anyone knows died at the hands of Harry Potter."

Jason stood. "That's what everyone believes. But your father was researching the area…constantly returning to the Imperial Records…searching for answers. He found out that the spell that has so far kept the Empire from the eternal conflict of good and evil was weakening . . . . That the Power of Five was still alive and about to be reconstituted."

"How?"

"I don't know. He never trusted us with that secret. But I do know that he was getting more and more uptight about it. He worried for your safety; that if the prophecy came true that they would kill you in order to restore "peace" to the universe." Jason stopped pacing and Mathew's eyes met his. "Your father started practicing Wicca."

"SHUT UP!" Mathew was on his feet and charging at Jason. Jason sidestepped and tripped the prince.

Jason spoke calmly. "Alia found out about this and tried to get the Court to bring up charges against your father and in so doing so discredit your entire family, leaving the throne open for her taking. But Nihilus refused. So she designed the assassination attempt that I supposedly died in. I was never replaced but your father gave another Imperial Guard my armor; that guard as you now know was actually me. Then two years later Alia killed the Emperor in the crash."

"Why are you telling me this?" Mathew hissed.

"Because I need you to realize the urgency; I need you to trust me." Jason removed his helmet and met Mathew's gaze. "If you don't, then everything your father died for would have been for nothing."

Mathew breathed out slowly. "Alia is my aunt."

"Correct," Jason nodded, "But that means very little to her. You probably may never see the throne but we might be able to prevent her from destroying the Empire in a civil war."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nihilus is preparing to leave his post on the Court; this will remove the last barrier between Alia and the throne. She wants you out of the picture so that no one could possibly argue against her."

"You aren't making any sense." Mathew sat down rubbing his temple. "She is going to kill me but no one is going to stop her from taking the throne anyway."

Jason nodded. "She wants to remove their temptation to argue against her claim. Nihilus is loyal to magic as much as he has condemned its practice; he wants to rule the universe himself. With the spell wearing off he sees this as the perfect opportunity to create a demonic army, and the Power of Five will have an army of their own. We are heading for a galactic civil war…unless we stop them. As a Halliwell, you can use magic; you can vanquish Nihilus before he raises an army and we will find the Power of Five and kill them as well."

"And my aunt?"

Jason closed his eyes. "She may get her wish after all. You will not be able to reclaim the throne if you get caught using magic. But if you are lucky, then I have friends who can slip her a poison in her wine."

"Why not kill her now?"

"Why are you so eager to kill all of a sudden? You were disgusted with me for murdering Leto."

Mathew sighed. "I'm not eager to kill, but if it has to be done, why not do it now?"

"Because we need someone on the throne. And despite the evil things Alia has done and her complete lack of conscience, she is the only other choice we have."

"And I have to use magic?"

"You already do. You use it to sense danger…to give yourself that much quicker reflexes." Jason paused. "You probably have even used telekinesis to get things you wanted that were just out of reach."

"But…"

"Mathew, you will soon figure it all out. But for now, just worry about helping me dispose of my armor and the body. The generals are all dead; this armor is too —"

"I'm promoting Leto to general," Mathew became distant. "Keep your armor and help me bury my friend."

"As you wish your highness."

AN: And the plot thickens or rather is cleared up a bit…depending how you look at it.

A special thanks once again to my beta reader KMS Snape a.k.a Daphne. Without her help this chapter would have never been completed.

Next Chapter – Romance and figures from the past.


	5. Family

Family

Alex snuck around the corner. His black thick robe dressed him as a Fremen with his face hidden from view by the shadow cast. He was the point person for this operation; he needed to stand out somewhat. Trailing behind him was four other Fremen from the Shuloch tribe, the same tribe as Hannah; all of them had the same danger and determination around them. They were here to scout the town for lingering assassins, Fremen that had betrayed the tribes, and he was personally on the lookout for his sister. She had still not been seen since the attack six months ago but as he honed his skills he became surer that she was alive and well.

_"Commander, we have a _verraad_ to the right,"_ the message crackled in his ear.

Alex continued to walk, motioning with his finger and knew that one of the Fremen — probably the one that had contacted him — went in pursuit of the betrayer. The other Fremen stopped at various venders and questioned them. Alex did not care to be seen as on a mission. He did not have to blend in; he _needed_ to be spotted. The sooner the assassins showed themselves, the sooner Adri would be out of danger. Tweeling were very rare among Fremen but they understood family loyalty. His commandoes knew what to do if he disaapeared.

"Sir, we all have targets." Alex frowned; they had not reported those in. "We will meet you at the rendezvous point."

"Why did you not report them in?"

The oldest in the group, the one who should have been the leader, answered. _"Nee sorg nee."_

It literally meant 'to not worry' but the saying had a deeper meaning. It meant they were not betraying their order or him: they just had to do things off the books. Alex sighed. _"Bloed…gehiem."_ He was reminding them to be discrete.

"_Altyde,"_ came the chorus of response.

Alex breathed out in slight relief. He was free from command, at least for the time being. He was now able to concentrate on his power. He found himself constantly comparing himself to Luke Skywalker. His powers certainly copied those of the fictional force; he could move objects with his mind and sense living beings. He had recently even discovered that he could influence those with a weak will. It had helped when a dispute had occurred in the marketplace. He allowed his vision to grow fuzzy as it always did before he entered the meditative state. Then, with a suddenness that still scared him every so often, his vision became sharp. He could see the faint glow of the living beings around him and the voids where the rocks and houses were.

"Adri, have your powers progressed as quickly as mine?" He spoke softly to himself. "Can you sense me now?"

He dropped out of the state and back into reality. He still struggled to stay in that state for long and today with his emotions running wild it was that much harder. But he could not, with all the training he received, bring his emotions under control; he was going to see his sister today.

He had matured over the past six months, and while his physical appearance was still as boyish as ever, his thoughts and logic were clearer than it had ever been. He had bested Rashid in a number of arguments on topics he had never even heard of. That is what they were taught to do: deduce and stick with your convictions. Rashid seemed to enjoy picking on him, giving him the more difficult gray area topics. But it certainly helped; it made him quick on his feet both mentally and physically. He found himself reacting before his opponent even moved. The arguments allowed him to increase his sensing area without being overwhelmed with sensations; his brain could take in the data.

He walked passed where his home had stood. It was a pile of rubble: on the top lay the crumpled heap of KC. He felt his heart skip a beat and he moved on. Loss was to be expected and he had felt even less when he heard his mother had died. All he cared about at the moment was finding his sister. He needed to make sure that she was all right. He could vaguely sense other people's and creature's feelings but never Adri's. He could only sense that she was alive and late at night he would wake up believing she was a vegetable. But no one in the hospitals matched her description and a vegetable could not outsmart Fremen trackers and the best assassins Alia could hire.

The town seemed a lot more somber and quiet than when he had lived here. They did not get too much information on the goings-on of the outside world back at the Cave but he had heard from a conversation he eavesdropped on that the Imperial Police had increased their involvement with the planetary defense force on account of the increased death rate. It seemed that the witches and Fremen did not like the fact that his mother had been murdered. Now the town felt more and more like a ghost town.

He spotted two Imperial policemen further up the street and adjusted his hood to truly cover his face in a shadow. Rashid had warned that the police were probably aware of the contract on his head and would most likely kill him if they noticed him. He was not worried about the police killing him but more of the commotion the scuffle would cause. He needed everything quiet so that his sister would come out of her hiding spot. He passed the policemen and felt one of them try to peer into the shadows of his face. He silently willed him to look the other way. The policeman ordered his partner to follow him down the alley not giving Alex another thought. Alex now truly felt like a Jedi and he quietly laughed at his foolishness.

The next turn brought to view the other house that had been destroyed on the same night as his home. The family who had lived here continuously hounded his mother to bring Wicca into the public for the witches to make a stand against the latest witch-hunt. Alex felt sorry for them, but also thought that they had brought it on themselves. He just wished that they had not had a two-year-old daughter. He had not heard of what became of the family but from the look of the house no one survived the blast.

Across the street sat a dusty kid. Alex turned and stared at the kid. He knew the boy; his brother had tried to provoke Alex into fighting him by kissing Alex's girlfriend. Alex had not given into the taunts until the kid had punched his brother for trying to stop him. Alex had broken then kid's nose with a single punch and caused the kid's kidney to rupture with a well placed kick. The brother had looked at Alex stunned and somewhat hurt as if he thought Alex had just fallen from grace. Without thinking he called to the kid.

"Do you know what happened here…?" Alex stopped himself from saying the kid's name.

The kid looked up and Alex noticed the black eye. "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

Alex closed the gap between them and sat on his knees so that he was eye to eye with the kid. "I'm not going to harm you."

The kid looked into the shadow without fear. "It's not you who I am afraid of, mister." The kid spotted something over Alex's shoulder and started quivering. "Oh, crap." He stood up and rushed toward his brother who had exited the house next to the wreckage.

"What are you doing?" The kid was built like a bully. "I thought I told you to not talk to anyone."

Alex stood up. "Sorry, sir. It was my fault. I was just wondering what happened to the house." He pointed at the wreckage.

The young man looked up for a spilt second. "I was not talking to you, mister. Leave here before I call the cops."

"But I was supposed to meet someone at the house today," he lied.

"Well you are a bit late." The bully grinned. "The freaks and their unnatural spawn were killed six months ago in a gas explosion."

Alex balled his hands into fists. "I am sorry to hear that. Have you taken your son to the doctor? He seems to have a rather nasty black eye."

"No, I have not. Not that it is any of your business." The bully placed a thick hand on the kid's shoulder; the boy tried to suppress a flinch of pain. "Come on, Dillon; we're going home."

Alex took a deep breath. "I would not hold him that hard if I were you. You might break his collar bone."

The bully turned around. "Why don't you keep your nose in your own business? You rich folk always think you know what is best. Well, let me tell — "

Alex held his hand out in front of him and the bully was lifted off his feet. "I'm from this planet, thank you very much. In fact I know you quite well, Simeon."

"Put him down!" Dillon pleaded.

Alex turned his attention on the boy not lowering Simeon. "You don't have to live like this, Dillon."

Dillon's eyes grew wide. "Who are you?"

Alex paused. "Doesn't really matter. I'm just a Good Samaritan who is willing to help you."

"He's all a have, sir." Dillon looked at his brother. "He's had to take on a lot of responsibility. He is just stressed out."

"Doesn't mean you have to be his punching bag." Alex lowered Simeon to the ground.

Simeon looked at Alex and was about to yell for something when Alex raised his hand again and effectively choked the yell into silence. "No use calling for the cops, Simeon. They'll be taking you to jail, not me." Alex spoke with absolute calm.

Dillon took a step toward Alex. "Please, mister."

Alex nodded. "Just remember what I sa — " Alex turned around to spot a fist flying at his face. He reacted before thinking and the attacker's fist slammed into a telekinetic wall. Then he sensed who it was. "Adri?" The two boys were completely forgotten.

"Magic is not supposed to be used in public!" Adri hissed. "Wait, how do you know who I am?"

Alex smiled and then stopped when he realized that she could not see his face. He flicked his finger and his hood fell off his head. He allowed the boys to see his face and then replaced his hood. "I have to remain hidden."

"You…you…" Simeon stuttered.

Adri's face broke into a smile and the dust crusted on her face cracked. "I thought I'd never…"

"Not here," Alex turned to the boys. "Simeon, get out of here. Dillon…"

Adri finished Alex's sentence. "You have a choice, now."

"He's my brother." Dillon looked at Alex.

"He's a bully and needs help." Alex turned to Adri. "I don't have much time."

Adri nodded, "My home is not far from here."

Simeon grabbed Dillon's shoulder and started walking away. Dillon let out a yelp and Alex turned around. Simeon let go and Dillon brushed the dust off his shoulder.

"I've got to stay with him." Dillon said with tears in his eyes.

Adri nodded and kept her voice low. "You can't save everyone, Alex."

Alex turned and started walking away. "I did not mean to get involved."

"I know, but how did you do that?" Adri's voice showed her awe. "I have some power but nothing that powerful. Wait!" Adri walked around a corner. "You were the one I sensed reaching out for me. I thought it was mom."

"Why did you think that?" Alex questioned. He did not know if he could break the news to his sister.

Adri looked at Alex. "I don't know…it just reminded me of her. I feel you…in my heart. This was more of a pull on my brain…my thoughts."

"Probably because I was searching for you through a different route than our twin bond." Alex sighed. "I can't sense you…and the bond gives me nothing more than if you're alive or not."

Adri shrugged. "I don't know much about all of this. I've been in hiding since the attack. What little magic I know I can do is because of an accident...a situation that surprised me or something like that."

They entered the workman's quarters and Adri waved to a few people. Some gave Alex hesitant looks but Adri just smiled and continued walking. The area was dusty and smelled of raw sewage. The houses were nothing more than holes in the ancient wall covered by a curtain if they were lucky.

"These people have been looking after me as much as they can." Adri pulled back a curtain to reveal a tiny muddy room. A broken mattress rested on the floor and a ratty old blanket was strewn over it. In the corner sat a box that had a few clothes hanging over the side. "Ignore the mess."

Alex closed the curtain and pulled his hood off. "Adri…" He tried to express his sorrow.

Adri stopped him. "Don't do that, Alex. I'm fine and these people are good people. You need to do what you are doing and I need to carry on doing what I'm doing."

Alex closed his eyes. "Fine but can I at least hug you?"

"Thought you were being trained to ignore those feelings," Adri joked.

Alex smirked. "Yeah, well, not everything sticks to me. Drove mom nuts."

"Certainly did," Adri paused and sighed deeply, much sadness in her action. "She is truly dead, isn't she?"

Alex froze but eventually nodded slowly. He hugged his twin tightly and allowed his emotions to show up in tears for a few seconds. Adri pushed him away and smiled.

"Well, at least she got to see you go down the path she planned for you."

Alex nodded. "But I still should have been there. I — "

"You could have been killed, baby brother." Adri became stern. "Nothing could have changed the outcome of that night. If you had been there it would have been just another person to try and protect for all of us."

They sat in silence just comforted by each other's presence. But Adri spoke up slowly. "So…what other powers do you have?"

Alex shrugged. "I don't know. I have this ability to sense things around me, that's what you sense, and telekinesis. But those aren't the only powers I'm going to possess…you remember the stories mom told us about the Power of Five?"

"Yeah."

"Well, we're descendants of Brendin Will, heir of Gryffindor."

"You have got to be joking!" Adri kept her voice a whisper despite her surprise.

"I'm not," Alex smiled, "Rashid has this family tree thing from Earth that shows the lines for all five members."

"O-kay," Adri drawed out the last syllable. "And so that is what you have been up to? Writing vanquishing spells for non-existent demons?"

"No," Alex shook his head. "No spells yet." Alex went on to explain everything that Rashid had taught the three teens at the Cave. He talked about Kei and how he had trained him to hone his telekinetic skills. He carried on and they chatted as if nothing was wrong in the universe.

But Adri brought them back to reality. "So how come some of us can perform magic?"

"Because we are extremely powerful." Alex answered. "But for us, we're kind of exempt from the curse because we are heirs to Wyatt Halliwell as well."

Adri burst out laughing and slapped Alex on the back. "Good one, Alex. You almost had me going for a second."

"I'm not kidding," Alex voice grew cold for a moment, "Rashid manipulated events so that Jason would father a child with mom."

"You're joking!" Adri harshly demanded, her eyes piercing into Alex's soul.

Alex shook his head without breaking eye contact. "I wish I was. We're like Wyatt's great-something child through illegitimate means."

"And Rashid knows this despite the government keeping strict control over the documents that do exist of heritage." Adri stood up. "I thought only the Emperor could even see those books under punishment of death."

Alex nodded. "That is the rule, but our last Emperor was not so quick to sentence. You know the stories of him sparing those the Court felt deserved death. It is one of the reasons why people believe he was murdered."

"So if we're descendents of Wyatt and Brendin, where does that leave us in this war?"

Alex shook his head. "I do not know. If it comes to war, I'll make my decision then."

"Wha — "

Alex cut her off. "Not now." He stood up. "I've overstayed my welcome. Your friends are getting antsy. Rashid wishes you to be sent to Pompay."

"I know," Adri smiled. "I've heard the Fremen talking about it."

"So why don't you let yourself be seen?" Alex frowned. "Why make me worry this much?"

Adri shrugged. "I did not want to leave the planet. I still do not want to leave. But…"

Alex raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"Having me on Pompay would give you a sense of calm. You would not have to worry about me constantly."

"I'd worry about you no matter where you go," Alex swept the curtains aside as he stepped through. "I want you to come to the cave and live there."

"That is not an option," Adri firmly stated. "I think I'll remain awhile longer and keep an eye on your friend. When the time comes, I'll allow myself to be found."

"And you will know when the time comes…how, exactly?"

Adri grinned mischievously. "When I sense that your preoccupation with my safety is becoming a hindrance to your training. Alex, no matter what happens to me, you need to follow this to the end."

"What is that look for," Alex questioned biting back a smile, despite having his hood back on.

"Nothing," Adri dropped her smile. "You're just in for a little surprise."

"Excuse me?" Alex stared at Adri.

"I can sense vaguely into the future," Adri dropped her voice to a whisper. "I just felt your surprise and happiness and a little bit of apprehension."

Alex tried to ask another question but Adri resumed. "I need to go. It is almost time for dinner and it is my turn to serve everyone. Goodbye," she hugged him, "and don't be a stranger."

She disappeared back into the alleyway leaving Alex all alone. It was early evening and the air was cooling off a bit. He resisted the urge to follow Adri back into the alley: to run away with her like they had discussed so many times over their childhood. Instead, he started down the street watching the activities of his old neighborhood with new eyes. He watched some in pity as they carried on with their daily life without a clue in the world of the war brewing on their planet, a war that could rip the universe in two. He did not ever talk about it out loud, but deep down he knew the war was inevitable. The only choice he had was which side to be on.

"_Commander,"_ a voice broke him out of his concentration. He had replaced his earpiece without thinking.

"I'm listening."

"_The targets have been taken care of,"_ there was a pause. _"Should we wait for you or is your mission still on going?"_

Alex closed his eyes and sighed. He had found his sister and yet it had done nothing to settle his internal conflict. "Return to base without me. I'll find my way back on my own."

"_Copy, commander."_ The earpiece went dead.

He was not ready to return back to the Cave, to face Rashid's questions, and the pressure of being the de facto leader of the small group of teens there. The group, while officially only composed of Jadyn, Sharon, and himself, was quite larger than that. A number of Fremen teens and older kids took part in their training and many were becoming close friends. The three teens had in fact been initiated into the tribe and were considered by many true Fremen. Rashid seemed pleased by this outcome and also jealous. The Fremen paid him respect but he was still an outsider; they were part of the tribe, the family.

He found the street his old school was on and he walked down it to park next to the school. It consisted of a field of grey stone and a few benches with canopies over the benches. In the far corner was the soccer field where he had first met his girlfriend. He smiled at the fact that he was still struggling over that detail. He had far more important problems to concern himself with, but this one would not leave him alone. He knew he had feelings for Jadyn, but he still loved Pamela. He also was pretty sure he would never see Pamela again, at least not until the war was over.

He walked over the soccer field and replayed the events in his mind. The foot had come out of nowhere and slammed into his calf. He felt the spikes break his skin and rip parts of his flesh out when his momentum carried him past the point of impact. He had not realized it at the time but he had used telekinesis to deflect the ball to stop the other team from scoring and then he had collapsed in pain. Pamela's dad was the team's doctor and she was helping him that day. The rest was history.

The playground was empty, save for the bench closest to the soccer field. On the bench sat a woman who was watching the stars, from what Alex could tell. She had a closed off mind: something he had encountered a number of times. He tried to ring in his perception of the world and leave the woman to her stargazing. The stars were unusually bright but then he noticed the lack of light pollution, another fact that showed to Alex the change of power on Arrakis.

"Who's there?"

_Crap_, Alex thought. "Don't worry mamma. I'm just a wandering Fremen." He silently prayed that she did not recognize his accent as not being Fremen.

"You speak too well to be Fremen by birth."

_Damn it_, he cursed mentally. "Correct. I was born in this town."

"And yet you count yourself Fremen?" She turned around and Alex caught sight of her face. She had blonde hair that almost glowed in the starlight and he knew she had brown eyes. "You always were a terrible liar, Alexander."

"Pamela," Alex felt his heart jump, "what are you doing here?"

Pamela stood up gracefully and walked over to Alex. "This is how you greet me after being dead for six months?"

Alex pulled his hood off and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm sorry, but I had to go on a mission for my mother."

"I know," she leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Alex pulled back. "What?"

"Nothing," he rebuked himself. "I just wasn't expecting that."

"I'm your girlfriend, Alex." She spoke as if chiding a three-year-old. "What were you expecting me to do?"

"It's just we've…" Alex tried to find the right answer. The answer was he did not want this anymore; he did not want to be tied down here as well. He wanted the night off, time to think everything through without anyone needing him to play leader or brother or boyfriend. "It's been a long time."

Pamela frowned. "Yes, _it_ has. All the more reason for me to kiss you."

Alex decided to change the subject. "What are you doing here?"

"I come out here to think and reflect."

Alex nodded. "But it's late and — "

"And I'm a girl." Pamela laughed. "Alex you've been out of it longer than I thought. The Imperial Police are patrolling the streets; no one has been attacked for the past three months."

He could tell that was not the whole truth but he did not push the subject. "So what have you been up to?"

"Oh, finishing school…getting a job…being hit on," she smiled deviously, "you know, the usual. But what about you? How did you survive the attack?"

Alex hesitated before answering. "I wasn't there, Pamela. I had been out in the desert gathering herbs and such for my mother."

"Not much help to her now is it?"

Alex allowed himself a brief wave of pain to wash over him. "You're right. I guess I was wasting my time."

Pamela nodded. "So what are you doing now?"

"I'm going back to the desert," Alex explained. "Whoever killed my mom and sister is still out there and I'm safest out there with the Fremen."

Pamela nodded. "So you live with the Fremen?"

Alex frowned; not the response he was expecting. "I live in one of the hideouts my mom has in the desert."

"Where is it?" Pamela closed the gap between them. "So I can come and…visit sometime."

Alex brushed the hair out of her face and smiled. "You know I can't tell you that. These are secrets kept in my family for generations."

"Aren't I family?"

Alex wanted to say "not yet" but thought better of it. "Perhaps someday, but for now the fewer who know where I am the better."

"_Al — "_

Alex ducked into the shadows as two policemen came into sight. Pamela looked at the policemen and smiled politely, but Alex noticed her twitch her fingers. He knew that signal; his father had used it all the time when he did not want to be interrupted. He closed his eyes and focused on the two policemen. _You can't see me_. He stepped out of the shadows and grabbed Pamela by the arm.

"So you are working for the police now?" He asked, clearly hurt.

Pamela's eyes turned cold. "What, you expected me to just wait for you to turn up again? I needed a job and they offered me the best deal."

Alex ran his hand through his hair. "You know, they were the ones that killed my mom and sister."

"Don't lie," Pamela reproved. "I know that your sister isn't dead. They never found her body; just your mother's."

"And now they are using you as bait to find me?"

She laughed. "Don't be so dense." She kissed him. "I would never betray you for a few thousand units."

Alex saw the gleam in her eye. "You're working for their superior…the Emperor."

"My cousin, actually." She raised her hand and Alex slammed into the wall. "She may not approve of magic, but even she knows the uses of power."

"Alia is your cousin?" Alex strained the words out as he struggled to move.

"Yes. We were like sisters before she moved to the inner worlds and hooked up with our ex-Emperor. I figured out your little secret and told her about it; she did some digging and saw the threat you posed to her plan." Pamela walked to Alex and kissed him sweetly. "Such a pity; I half way cared for you."

Alex tried to move but her grip was too strong.

"Don't bother, you'll just hurt yourself." She spoke in a bored voice. "I embraced my power a long time before you did. I'm far beyond your pathetic telekinetic shoves and mind manipulations."

"Don't be so sure," Alex forced out. He felt his anger rise and instead of control it like always he embraced it. There was a blast and Alex fell away from the wall as Pamela got knocked off her feet. "I'm a quick study."

Pamela rose up and licked the blood from the cut on her lip. She looked at the closest bench and it ripped off the floor and flew at Alex. Alex ducked the flying bench and charged his now ex-girlfriend. Pamela raised her hand and Alex slammed into the invisible wall. He closed his eyes and disappeared into the ground; solid rock no longer was a problem for him. He reappeared behind Pamela and slammed his palm into the back of her head. She crumpled to the floor.

"Sorry, Pamela." Alex sighed. "But we are through." He replaced his hood and disappeared into the desert.

Pamela sat in front of a TV screen. On the screen was a very annoyed Imperial Regent. Alia had long dark brown hair and dark green piercing eyes. Pamela looked at the two policemen on either side of her in their blue uniform with helmets firmly in place. She took a deep breath and started to explain herself.

"He was more powerful than I thought possible." She forced herself not to show her fear. "It won't happen again, Alia."

Alia remained silent looking ever the more peeved. "You said you knew him; you have been with him. You're lack of follow through might have just cost the entire galaxy a costly war."

"He'll come back," she pleaded. "I know he will."

"He has two young women to turn to in his secret coven," Alia snapped. "Why would he return for you?"

Pamela closed her eyes, surprised at how jealous she got at the last statement. "His sister is still here. He will want to keep her close enough so he can protect her. And she would never go to the Cave."

Alia's gaze focused on the guards for a second. "All right. You have another month to complete your task, Pamela. Otherwise, I will have no choice but to have you arrested for being a witch."

The screen went dead. Pamela waited for the guards to leave the room before she sent the TV flying into the wall in anger.

"Explain to me again why this is going to help us?" Sharon whined at Kei.

Kei shut a water bottle he was drinking out of. "To survive a night in the desert makes you a true Fremen. And it gives you a chance to practice the abilities Rashid has taught you."

"But the desert is all sandy and…"

Alex cut off her retort. "Sharon, it's not that bad. Besides, you brought a tent with you so it is not like you'll be sleeping in the sand like Fremen normally do." He paused, deciding to tease her. "You did bring the tent, right?"

Sharon sneered in Alex's direction. "You certainly are cocky sometimes, Schutz."

Jadyn caught up to the group; she had been trailing behind watching the few birds circling above them. "Well, did you bring the tent?"

"I thought _you_ were bringing it!" Sharon's voice went squeaky like it often did when she panicked.

Jadyn burst out laughing and caught up to Alex placing him firmly between her and Sharon. "Now remember, you can't hurt innocents."

Alex felt Sharon rolling her eyes. None of them could see each other's faces; their hoods obscured them in shadow. Alex focused his attention on Kei trying to get a read off him. He had found Kei's mind almost as difficult to crack as Rashid's, minus the heavy mental blow every time he failed to read Rashid's mind.

He hated resorting to prying into their minds but Rashid, Kei, and the few others in their circle had become more and more secretive. He partially suspected it was due to the report about the explosion in another three houses of known witches. The Imperial Police were blaming terrorists and the witches themselves, but every one knew the truth.

Alex dwelled on his latest meeting with his twin sister. Police had cleaned out the alleyway she was living in and a number of her friends had been killed. She had been able to pass through all of their inspections but felt a presence searching for her. Alex told her of meeting Pamela and of his girlfriend's relationship to the Imperial Regent. Adri took in the knowledge and decided against Alex's advice of moving off planet. He nodded but at the same time gave her an earpiece that was a direct connection to the Fremen stationed in the city should she need any help.

He had still not told anyone about finding his sister, knowing Rashid's response. He had also only confided the information about there being another Halliwell on the planet to Kei. He did not know whether Kei had shared the information with Rashid or not but the more he thought about it the more he did not care. Pamela had never really loved him and he found that it did not hurt him to know that fact. It in fact felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He had requested Rashid train him in closing off his mind but other than that, the fact that his girlfriend was hunting him had not changed his life overly much.

"_Be conscious of not dwelling on subjects mattering to the person you are hiding from," _he could hear Rashid telling him. _"Especially do not dwell on the person."_

"We are almost to the place called Toevlugsoord. This is where we will camp for the night."

They set up camp of the four small round green tents. Sharon and Kei went off into the desert to practice on Sharon's ability to disappear under the sand. Jadyn was in her tent getting ready for the night. Alex stared out into the space watching the satellites sail through the sky, blocking out the stars every now and again.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Alex stifled a gasp and nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Jadyn smiled and sat down across the small fire from him. She was wearing a long green gown and had her hair down, not something she usually did. Alex smiled back and turned his attention back to the stars.

"Something wrong?"

"No," Alex cleared his throat and looked at Jadyn. "Why?"

Jadyn shook her head. "Oh, it's nothing." She waited for Alex to respond. She sighed. "Well, if you must know, you seem kind of distant. You've been this way for the past two months."

Alex nodded. "Sorry … I didn't realize it. I've just had a lot on my mind. I mean, it's been almost a year and we are still sitting on this planet."

"I thought you were against this war." Jadyn stated.

Alex bit his lip and waved his hand. A piece of wood from the bag next to fire landed in the flames. "I've not changed my mind on that … it is just we would all be a lot safer if you and Sharon had truly active powers. I mean, I've gotten decent at using my powers but we still stand no chance against an attack. And the Imperial Regent is concentrating a lot of manpower on finding all the witches on Arrakis."

Jadyn looked away for a second and her shoulders sagged slightly. "So, is that it? That is all that is bothering you?"

Alex looked into her eyes. _What the hell!_ "No, Jadyn, that is not all. When I went into the village two months ago with the Fremen trackers, I found my sister."

"Oh, great!" Jadyn smiled. "So she is safe…wait…why haven't you told anyone yet?"

"Because she doesn't want to leave yet, but that is besides that point." Alex stood up and ran his hand through his hair. "I also ran into my girlfriend."

"And?" Jadyn's eyes hardened as if she was bracing herself.

"We broke up," Alex stated without any emotion. "It seems she was only using me to keep on the good side of her cousin."

"I'm sorry," Jadyn walked over to Alex but did not touch him. She was completely at a loss for what to do or rather what was appropriate.

"She's a Halliwell," Alex stated abruptly. "Her cousin is the person trying to kill us and she damn near killed me."

Jadyn nodded. "Well, you weren't expecting an attack and Kei always says victory always favors the one who can surprise his or her opponent."

Alex looked down into Jadyn's eyes and could not help but smile. "Jadyn, that isn't what's bothering me."

"Okay," she paused. "What is bothering you?"

"We kissed, remember…?" Alex trailed off.

Jadyn giggled. "Yes, and it was a good one until Rashid showed up." He smiled at her affected grumbling.

"Nothing is in the way now…" Alex breathed out slowly trying to calm his racing heart. "I mean, do you still have…err…what I'm…"

Jadyn smiled and stood on her toes and kissed Alex. "That clear things up for you?"

Alex grinned dopily and nodded. "It helps a whole lot."

"What does?" Sharon snapped the two out of their own universe and back into reality.

Jadyn took a step back and smiled at Sharon. "I'll tell you later."

"How did the training go?" Alex questioned breaking the awkward silence.

"I need to wash my hair." Sharon complained.

"Still not getting the hang of it?" Jadyn hugged her comfortingly. The two had really become like sisters. Kind of like the glimpses Alex got in his dreams of which he had come to believe to be the Charmed Ones.

Kei appeared out of his tent. "Alex, do you sense anything around us?"

Alex frowned. "Why? Is this another test you arranged for us because if it — "

"No," Kei spoke softly. "This is no test. I saw tracks in the sand of a creature I would never want to meet. I could not tell in the light how fresh the tracks were."

"It's the desert, Kei." Alex closed his eyes searching. "They can't be that old." He fell silent; he opened up his mind to all the information his senses were giving him. He slowly opened himself up to his power. "There is a predator to the east of us and a flock of … I think, vultures, resting to the far south."

"The predator; how large does it feel like?" Kei pushed.

Alex focused, his face scrunching. "Oh, dear God!" His eyes snapped open. "Fell beast!"

Kei nodded, "As I feared. I would put that fire out and we need to keep guard tonight."

The two girls retired to their tent and Kei to his. Alex had decided to take the first watch being the only one able to sense the creature. The fell beasts were nocturnal creatures but mainly active during the early hours of the night; they were still cold-blooded creatures. Alex covered his face from the icy cold wind and calmed his mind.

"_How the hell do you expect me to do this?" The demon yelled at the two figures draped in shadow. "That…that **thing** will destroy us all!"_

"_Only while it possesses someone as weak as you." The shadow on the left said softly. "And you won't have it in you too long."_

"_So I'm just the cardboard box?" The demon hissed. "What makes you think I'd respond positively to that?"_

"_This," the other shadow stated, raising its hand once. The demon burst into flames and screamed out in agony. The shadow lowered its hand and the flames disappeared. "I can kill you right now and you would never get the chance we are offering you. Get us the Hollow and we will give you the power of the Source."_

"_You don't have the authority to hand the powers of the Source over to anybody, witch."_

"_I will if you do your job." The demon cringed; the shadow was getting annoyed. "Now, do we have a deal or not?"_

_The demon raised an athame and sliced a deep cut in his palm. Thick green blood ran onto the floor and reacted with the rocks. The shadow took the blade and a white light vaporized the ritual dagger. The demon's wound glowed a faint gold and sealed itself up. _

"_You have one day." The shadow on the left joined the conversation again. "Here is the spell and the crystal you will use to contact us once you have taken in the Hollow. You must contact us soon or the Avatars will sense the Hollow and destroy you." _

_The demon was about to reply when the two figures motioned with their hands and he was banished out of the secret lair. The lair itself disintegrated and burst, taking out the neighboring lairs and their inhabitants. The two shadows reappeared in a brightly lit penthouse overlooking the famous skyline of Manhattan. The shadows walked into the next room to see two handsome young men looking at the doorway. The two humans, both white and one with light brown hair the other with long bleached blonde hair frowned at the shadows._

"_Took you long enough." The one with brown hair snapped his finger and white balls of light covered obscured his body for a second before revealing a tired and annoyed Harry Potter. "The spell is almost over."_

_The other man snapped his fingers and morphed back into a smiling but obviously stressed Wyatt Halliwell. "There is no use shouting at them." He waved his hand and the shadows disappeared like smoke blown away by the wind. "They are, after all, only illusions."_

_Harry rolled his eyes and stood from his chair. "How could they have promised the powers of the Source to the weasel?"_

_Wyatt closed his eyes and his hands turned a dark red that grew out until it was six feet tall and four feet wide. The middle turned black and a cloaked figure walked out of the doorway. "Harry, you need to calm down."_

"_Nihilus, is he reliable?" Harry questioned, ignoring Wyatt._

_The demon turned to face Harry and Harry averted his eyes. The face of the Lord of Pain was an emotionless mask. His voice, when he spoke without the use of his power, echoed hollowly through the air. "However the promise of powers he could actually use may prove a strong enough enticement to not try to take the Hollow for himself."_

"_The Hollow is power and addictive," Harry spoke to Wyatt again, "how can we be certain that it will allow him to keep his promise? It doesn't want the Source's power; it wants to destroy all life."_

"_And it starts with those with the most power," Nihilus answered. "It went after the Charmed Ones when it was released by the Source and it did so again when the Charmed Ones released it a few years later to deal with Zankou. With Wyatt and yourself now the most powerful magical creatures alive it will come after you under the pretense of allowing the pathetic imp to fulfill his promise." Nihilus turned to Wyatt. "If it comes down to destroying the Hollow then you will need me here. You are still close enough to good that the spell will work with us working together."_

_Wyatt waved his hand dismissively. "Harry's power will be more than enough to control the Hollow. The Suxen will incorporate its power into those it already possesses and then Harry will be all but unstoppable."_

"_Yes, but…" Nihilus started to pry at the invisible hands at his throat._

_Wyatt looked the demon directly in the eyes. "We cannot fail. If Harry cannot control the Hollow, then I will not return it back to the case."_

_Harry stared at Wyatt. "Wy, that is foolishness. That thing will kill all life. Magic won't only be beaten into submission but **destroyed**."_

"_Then that is the course history will take," Wyatt lowered his hand. "So do not fail, Potter."_

_Nihilus looked at the son of the most powerful witch of all time and something in his demeanor changed. "You mean to destroy the Grand Design? Why not just go along with the Avatars; you are already one of them."_

_Wyatt spoke softly and slowly. "Because they wish to create Utopia to simply end the battle of good and evil, not destroy the captivity of Fate, Destiny, and Godly Design. They are just placing restrictions on free will…they are strengthening Destiny. I want to destroy it so that what happened to my family and what is going on in the world now never happens again. Free Will must rule the future or life will end."_

_Nihilus lowered his head. "Call me if you need me." He disappeared just as Beta appeared._

"_Alpha sensed a dark presence here," Beta explained as she scanned the apartment. "Are you ok?"_

"_Yes," Harry sneered. He hated the Avatars._

_Wyatt placed a calming hand on Harry's shoulder. "Tell Alpha to stop worrying about us. We can handle ourselves and will only use the collective if it is absolutely necessary. We won't make the same mistake my father did."_

_Beta sighed and disappeared leaving the apartment feeling empty and cold. The use of the collective seemed to suck the life out of the area something Harry had become extremely sensitive to. _

"_We should just kill them now."_

_Wyatt sighed and sat down. "We can't. They are the only ones that will be able to keep the world in order once we reappear. They will want to unite the universe against us because they have tasted our powers and want them back. And that unity will keep another dark lord from rising amidst the chaos."_

_Harry nodded and conjured a crystal bowl filled with a clear liquid that smelled faintly of rose buds. "Let's see if that idiot has found the box yet."_

_The demon covered in the usual black cloak of upper level demons was walking down an empty corridor in the depths of the Underworld. In the distance a bright light was shining and a low humming could be heard. The demon crept closer and the humming turned into more distinguishable chanting. The demon stopped and hesitated before rounding the corner, bringing the group of sages into fill view. The sages were dancing around a purple fire in a kind of trance because none reacted to the sudden appearance of the demon._

_The demon walked past the sages and up to the giant doors that guarded the tiny box. He pulled out the piece of paper the shadow had given him and read the first spell. The ground shook sending the demon tumbling down the steps. The sages were also thrown to the floor, some of the unlucky ones into the fire and they burst into flames. The earthquake ceased and the demon turned to face the rest of the sages. _

"_Should we vanquish them?" Harry asked still looking into the bowl._

_Wyatt raised his hand over the water and the sages crumpled to the floor hugging their stomachs. Then a black hole opened up underneath them and sucked them into oblivion. _

_The demon stared at the spot and was visibly shaking. Whoever was watching over him was immensely powerful. He turned back to the door and saw the tiny wooden box. He walked into a room few others had ever seen and ran his fingers over the box. He felt the void enclosed inside and shuddered. He took a deep breath._

"**_Nos dico super inconcesses, vox bonus quod malum. Ultirusque a profugus, addo is hic, addo is iam."_**

_The box's lid shot open and a swirling black void sprung out of the container. The mist raced around the room like an insane puppy dog released from its leash before throwing itself at the demon. The demon gagged and tried to scream as the mist invaded his body through his eyes and mouth. Finally all the mist was inside the body and the minion took a deep breath. The demon's eyes were completely black._

"_Time for you to do your thing, Potter," Wyatt said, but saw it was useless. Harry had already appeared in the bowl._

"_Thank you so much for your help demon." Harry's hand's glowed purple but his eyes were still vibrant emerald._

"_What help, witch?" The demon stared Harry down. "I was hired by powerful shadow demons."_

"_Illusions," Harry stated. "Rather annoying illusions. Now hand over the Hollow or die."_

_The demon faltered. "You promised me power!"_

_Harry raised his hand and a purple tentacle attacked the demon. The demon exploded into a swirling mist and started to reform. Harry raised both hands and the tentacle attacked again, blasting through the mist. He contorted his face and his eyes turned violet. The tentacles glowed intensely and rounded up the mist. Harry opened up his body placing his hand down by his sides with his palms still facing the Hollow. The Suxen slowly compressed the Hollow into a tiny shiny black particle the size of a marble. The Suxen then withdrew itself back into Harry's body with the Hollow neatly enclosed in it. Harry growled in suppressed pain and his teeth grew long before he got himself under control._

"_Done," he stated, standing next to Wyatt the next second. _

_Wyatt nodded and waved his hand over the crystal bowl. The box snapped shut and glowed to show it was sealed shut. Then the image pulled back and the doors slammed closed and the enchanted metal chain wound itself around the door handle. Wyatt nodded and the bowl glowed and zoomed back into the secret cupboard. _

"_Now remember to control yourself."_

_Ten Avatars appeared in the apartment. Some looked annoyed; others weary, and the rest were worried. Alpha stepped forward and stared at Wyatt._

"_How did you know the Hollow was released?"_

_Wyatt shrugged. "The same way you did, idiot."_

_Beta spoke up, "You had imprisoned it by the time we knew what was going on."_

"_Well," Harry spoke up, "you guys need to practice more. The Hollow is not an easy void to miss."_

_An unnamed Avatar, a new recruit, glared at Harry, "Are you saying we are useless?"_

"_No," Wyatt answered honestly, "not useless, just that you are too wound up keeping this semi-Utopia running. That is why you keep us secret is it not, Alpha? So that we can keep an eye on everything else."_

_Alpha blinked and nodded slowly. "Correct, I just reacted too quickly and did not think. Yes, what you say is the truth. We judge you still for your loyalties and your family's betrayal."_

"_Yes, well," Wyatt kept calm, "next time don't act so irrationally. We are on your side; otherwise we would have taken over already. We know this is the only way to keep light magic from destroying itself."_

_Alpha nodded. "The Hollow is no longer a concern then?"_

"_It is," Harry smirked at the new recruit, "contained."_

"_Good," Gamma spoke for the collective, "The Hollow is a force that could destroy everything we have worked for."_

…_Wyatt stood in front of the Halliwell Manor, his former home. He was in his usual disguise; the identity he had stolen from the poor young thirty-something billionaire. Just short of shoulder length bleached blond hair, cold but enticing grey eyes, and a body few women could resist. James McCoy, that was his name. Wyatt sighed and shook his hands. The memory of pulling the real James McCoy's heart out still haunted him; he still felt the blood covering his hands no matter how many times he washed them. He looked sadly at the Manor before starting up the stairs._

"_Hello?" he poked his head in the door. "I heard screaming. Is everyone fine?" Nothing. Then from above there was a yell and then a small explosion. "HELLO?" Still no response but there was hurried footsteps from the upstairs and the creak of the stairwell leading up to the attic. "I guess Nihilus got some powerful demons for the job."_

_Harry appeared behind him in full demon dress up. "The Power of Five is busy recuperating; they won't be bothering us."_

"_You took them on personally?"_

_Harry shook his head. "I went to make sure none of the demons got too carried away."_

_The sounds of breaking glass came from the attic and Wyatt looked up worried. "Go make sure Nihilus hasn't forgotten our deal. We need them alive a little bit longer."_

"_Of course." Harry shimmered out._

_Wyatt hurried into the kitchen and down into the basement. He wasted no time in unearthing the swirling vortex that was the Halliwell nexus, second in power only to the Suxen. The woogeyman, the evil side of the nexus crept out first and tried to enter Wyatt. Wyatt flung it aside with a glare. He needed the entire nexus if he this was going to work. The spell needed the nexus' power in order to last as long as he needed it to._

"**_From ancient times this power came, for all to have but none to reign. But now the time has come, for the ancient power to be run." _**

_A stupid spell really, but the best he could come up with. The spell really did not matter; he just needed to let his magic touch that of the nexus. There was a bright flash and Wyatt felt himself flying in the air. His head hit the roof and he crashed down on the floor. He got up a bit groggy and looked around. The hole no longer existed and he felt no different savw for the powerful headache. He got ready to try the whole thing again when Harry shimmered in next to him._

"_Time to go," he warned. "And you might want to hide the fact that you possess the nexus."_

"_So it worked?"_

"_I'd say so," Harry looked up as the sound of footsteps grew louder. "Now can we go before your mother blows me up?"_

"_So this is how it begins?" Wyatt whispered to himself._

"_What?"_

"_Nothing," Wyatt looked up and saw the shadow block out the little light creeping underneath the basement's door. "Let's go."_

Alex woke up to a load roar.

AN: So hopefully you guys are enjoying this as much as I am. But then again I know what is still down the road…err…read and review. And vote on the site.

Next Chapter – Old enemies and my version of book six in a nut shell.


	6. Power

Power

The fell beast was inches away from the girls' tent when an arrow drove itself into its snout. The deafeningroar woke Alex up and he nearly had a heart attack at seeing the predator so close to him and his friends. Alex's eyes adjusted to the early morning light and saw another arrow whizzing past and then Kei. Kei was standing in front of his tent taking aim with another arrow. Without thinking, Alex raised his hand and sent the shot spiraling off to the side. He ignored Kei's annoyed curses.

"Hey! Over here, you dumb oaf!" Alex yelled while stretching his mind out.

He recoiled at the feeling of the tenacious and hungry mind of the fell beast but pushed forward. This forced the creature to whip around andlook at him. He then felt a massive explosion in his mind that set him stumbling backwards into his tent. Before it broke into his mind, Alex broke the connection with the creature.

Pushing himself upright, Alex watched the creature murderously clawing at Kei. Summing up his strength, he stood to his feet. In a swift motion, Alex raised and waved his hand through the air in a vicious fashion. The giant reptile faltered and released a booming roar of pain. Kei, not to be outdone, lunged forward to thrust his sword into the creature's vulnerable neck but using his telekinesis, Alex stopped the sword mid-swing.

"Are you insane?" Kei yelled, the anger evident in his voice.

Alex calmed his mind. "This creature could prove valuable – there is another in the cave as well!"

"Yes, and the Fremen have tried numerous times to kill the beast!" Kei dodged the fell beast's jaws. "They cannot be controlled!"

Alex curled his hand into a fist and the creature twisted its neck as if it was trying to throw off a noose. "No, but I can get it to leave us be. Rashid has kept the other one alive for a reason."

Alex relaxed his hand and the thrashing stopped. He gently opened his mind again, pressing against the creature's consciousness. _This is not worth the fight_.

_Who are you to tell me what to do_? A low feminine voice ripped through his mind. _I am the oldest of my kind and strong enough to crush you!_

Alex flinched; he took a deep, slow breath. _I am Alex, descendent of Brendin Will_.

_And that is meant to mean something_? There was a rough laugh. _My kind only answered to Ash Goth and he is destroyed. Your grand sire was just a curiosity to my mother_.

Alex sighed, wondering if threats would work. _I bested the creature in the cave and I can do the same to you_.

_My son is a fool to get captured by that old man_. The creature's eyes flashed in anger. _He should have killed himself than be turned into a pet of a magic user_, _a weak one at that!_

The creature unfurled its wings and Alex struggled to find something to soothe the anger he felt. _I can get him out of the cave_.

It paused, cocking its head. _And what would evoke such mercy? Or is it a plea for your life? Here I thought you were capable of besting me_.

Alex closed his mind; it was trying to break through his barrier. "I prefer not to kill."

_You will not survive the war to come with that attitude_. Despite the scorn, Alex felt the creature's respect for him grow.

Alex bit his lip and spoke with care. "I will not back down from my responsibilities, but some conflict can be resolved without the spill of blood."

The fell beast remained silent for a time then it growled softly. _You may yet prove my protector right_. _Release my son from the cave and you will have the fell beasts as steeds for you and your close friends, the generals of your new army. We are proud creatures, but some of us are old enough to remember the last Great War_.

"What made you change your mind?" Questioned Alex in barely a whisper.

_That does not matter. All that matters is that your have a choice to accept my offer or try and kill me. Either way is fine with me_.

"I accept." Alex consented loudly. _Thank you_.

The fell beast leapt off the ground. _You will hear from me soon_. _Release my son by tomorrow's end or the Cave will not survive the night_.

Kei watched the shrinking fell beast until she was nothing more than a speck on the horizon. No one broke the silence while he did this. "Alex, next time you try and disrupt me attacks…"

Alex rose to his full height. "Kei, I am sorry for doing that but the fell beasts could prove valuable allies."

"Allies?" Jadyn questioned warily.

"The fact that Brendin could stop the fell beast of Ash Goth got me thinking awhile ago," Alex looked at Kei who was trying and failing to control his temper. "That I might be able to convince the fell beast to join our fight. It was a hope but I certainly knew that the slaying of one of them would eliminate it from ever being possible. That is why I had to stop you."

"And what got that … _thing_ to leave us alone?" Sharon asked.

Alex hesitated. "I struck a deal with her. I would release the fell beast in the cave if she would leave us alone and it worked."

Kei's face changed from anger to shocked stupor as Alex said the last sentence. "You got that thing to listen to you? Even Rashid could not do that and he is the most skilled telepath to live since Count Potter."

Alex nodded. "Well, I don't see why you are so surprised. We are supposed to be the Power of Five, equal in strength to the Charmed Ones themselves."

"Yes," Kei stared at Alex and Alex felt the man reinforcing the already impenetrable shield around his mind. "But you have not even been constituted yet. And the curse over the universe still is functioning."

Alex shrugged. He had been the wondering the same thing but he was not about to reveal that to Kei now. The lack of control of his emotion the Fremen had just shown made Alex question his trust in the man. He still respected Kei in his skill with weapons but his abilities, as both a confidant and "general" as the fell beast had called them, were questionable. The exhausted teen felt divided; he sometimes felt as if he was no longer himself. At times such as now, he felt as if he was an adult, a leader and other times like last night worrying about everything going on and his relationship with Jadyn, he felt more like a teenager still learning the rules of the world.

"Yes, that is normal," Explained Nathaniel when Alex told him how he felt. "It is the natural process of growing up, but for you, it is compounded. You are taking on not only the responsibility of your own life, but the survival of an entire group. Rashid is planning to pass the reins over soon and your subconscious can feel it."

Alex hit his forehead against the table. "I just wish it would stop."

Nathaniel smiledsympatheticallyand gave the teen another bowl of re-hydrated ice cream. "Have you had any more dreams?"

"You've kept them a secret right?"

"Of course," Nate busied himself with pulling out the ingredients for dinner. "This is something Rashid does not need to know. You are sent these dreams to help you find your path."

Alex rolled his eyes. "You always say that but all they do is confuse me. Why do I have to know how Harry and Wyatt ripped the universe apart and set up the Empire? I already know they did all that. I know that killing is evil, but it does not change my mind about the Empire being sound."

Nate nodded but did not turn around. "Would you take the Emperor's seat if you win the war?"

Alex was surprised at the question. "No! Not unless there was no other way."

"So you do not hunger for power?" Nate pushed. "You don't want revenge for the death of your mother?"

Alex frowned and found what he truly felt. "No, I have my heritage and I accept my destiny. And I know it is not revenge or a quest for power. Harry and Wyatt went on that quest and it led them down the wrong path."

"Is that what your most recent dream was about?"

"Yeah," Alex found he could recall this dream vividly. He usually only remembered the basic plot points and maybe the most gruesome scenes. "They took in the Halliwell Nexus and the Hollow."

Nate dropped the pan he was carrying to the stove and swore when it landed on his foot. "The Hollow, you say?"

"Yeah," Alex fumbled through the memory of the dream. "Harry took it in. He used the Suxen to contain it."

Nate nodded. "Do you know what the Hollow is?"

"It is still around?"

"Of course," Nate stated. "No one can destroy it. For some reason Wyatt allowed the knowledge of the Hollow to survive past the destruction of magic. There was a great ceremony close to the end of Count Potter's life where he locked the Hollow in a wooden box and sent it across the universe to its eternal resting spot. Soon after, Count Potter fell sick and died."

That brought another fact to Alex's mind. "The treasures below: where were they found?"

Nate sat down at the table looking intently at Alex. "That is something Rashid should reveal to you. I — "

Alex's eyes flashed dangerously. "No more secrets!"

Nate caught the empty bowl that had flown off the table from Alex's anger. He placed the dish softly on the counter behind him and sighed. "All right – the original Fremen found the treasures that is the two tribes you know to possess vast amounts of magic."

"Hannah's tribe and Kei's – err my tribe?" Alex questioned slowly searching for clarity.

Nathaniel nodded, "The one and the same. They are descendents of Harry Potter's slaves, the Enluuned."

"The what?" Alex frowned not ever having heard of the word.

"The Enluuned," repeated Nate slowly. "They were the guardians of Magic School before Voldemort destroyed it. They then went on to become defenders of Hogwarts School and other magic schools especially those who had large populations of Wiccan students. Harry Potter turned them into his willing slaves after destroying Hogwarts or so Rashid says. I have never seen the history books. They were his bodyguards, cooks, pilots, cleaners, and sex slaves. They were also the designers of his class three star traveler, the only one of its kind. It was a massive starship similar in shape as the star destroyers of _Star Wars_ and of our Imperial Navy. But it was larger and ten times faster; although, no one knows how the Enluuned accomplished this goal.

"On this ship he placed the two fell beast of his creation, the fortune of the Potters and Blacks both complemented by artifacts from the ancestral homes, and the entire population of his servants. Wyatt did as I said and sent the Hollow to its eternal home, possibly the Underworld on Earth and then Harry set off on the maiden voyage of his ship. Along the way, Harry died, but not before setting the course of the ship into unknown space. And you know the rest of the story.

"The Enluuned that survived the crash did what came naturally to them; it was beaten into them. They created a shrine for Harry Potter behind a massive waterfall, the entrance to this cave. The cave was still being built by the river that ran through it but the Enluuned found a way to get the treasure into the caverns beneath the river and there they left all the artifacts protected by spells and charms unknown by any today. They then collapsed the tunnel and the river spilt into the tunnel carving out the lower levels of the cave.

"The Enluuned then turned nomadic and found ways to turn the mineral rich rivers into their drug of choice, magical LSD. That is the reason they and now all Fremen have those strange blue eyes. And they waited for the world to be discovered. When it was, they returned to the cave and protected it from the invaders and they converted the first groups, creating the rest of the Fremen tribes. And you now the rest of the bizarre history of Arrakis Prime."

Alex nodded very slowly still processing the new knowledge. "But what of the fell beasts?"

"Ah," Nate smiled, "The steed of Ash Goth and pet of Count Potter. They were woken during the mining of Arrakis and killed a number of the Imperial workers. The Fremen despise them because they received more attention from Count Potter than the Enluuned ever did. Not that any modern Fremen remembers that little fact. But I heard from Kei that you had an encounter with one during your training in the desert." Nate stopped and looked into Alex's eyes. "You reasoned with it?"

"Her," Alex corrected. "Actually, she claimed to be the original."

"It is possible," Nate stated, "They come from another plane … they may be immortal."

"She offered to join our cause if I released the one in the cave."

Nate chuckled. "Rashid has been trying to get an alliance between the fell beasts ever since he captured that one. He will be pleased if you tell him."

"Do you think it is a good idea?" Alex was concerned if he made a pact foolishly. If Harry bred these beasts, then it was possible the beasts were traps two thousand years in the making.

Nate shrugged. "Your mother always thought that they would prove valuable and she is the only one who read Count Potter's journals."

Alex nodded and rose up from the table. "So you don't think it is a trap?"

"I think you should analyze your dreams to find Potter's intent in sending the fell beasts and Enluuned to Arrakis." Nate whispered. "And do not tell His Holy One until you have made up your mind. I think," Nate smiled comfortingly, "you may have a more rational mind on this subject."

"This damn book has nothing on the demon of pain." Mathew screamed to himself and sent the ancient green bound book flying into the nearby pile of furniture. The book glowed and replaced itself on the stand. "Oh, but you can do that," Mathew snapped, his voice laced with sarcasm. "That is _so_ helpful."

"_Is everything all right, your highness?"_ Jason's voice crackled over the communication device implanted in his ear.

Mathew sighed and walked out of the storeroom slamming the doors behind him with a flick of his finger. "Fine, Jason, but we need to think of another plan."

There was a moment's pause. _"The ship will be ready to transport you off the surface in three minutes."_

"Fine," Mathew sighed with relief. He always hated accompanying his father to the various Imperial storehouses or more correctly, worlds. This one was the worst and the most secretive. The world was the gaseous giant Jupiter and the storehouses were thousands of platforms floating at various levels in the toxic atmosphere. The Milky Way galaxy was closed off to everyone but the Emperor or rather the person able to speak to the guards at the two-hyperlane paths into the system.

"_Ready_," informed Jason.

Mathew touched the button fastened on his jacket just below the Imperial Crest. The button buzzed twice and Mathew had the horrible sensation of being ripped apart molecule by molecule. The process of excruciating pain took ten minutes and then he was standing behind the pilot's seat of his personal star cruiser. "Next time, we land."

Jason chuckled and pulled the ship around away from the giant planet and toward the hyperlane. "The ship would buckle under that amount of pressure. The stations are protected by a complicated network of shields and excellent engineering against such forces."

Mathew rolled his eyes. "Just get us out of this system."

"Entering hyperspace in less than a minute," Jason said checking one of the panels. "So the book had nothing on him?"

"Zilch," Mathew threw himself into the co-pilot's seat. "I knew more about Nihilus _before_ we came in system."

"But you did find the spell to vanquish the Source, right?"

Mathew pulled out a small device and pressed the button to activate the screen. "Yeah, and a few that could help us write a spell."

Jason nodded and turned his attention to the panel again. "Seems like your aunt had you followed. We have an escort waiting for us just outside system."

"Great," Mathew moaned. He shut down the device and placed it in a secret compartment underneath his seat. With a sigh he continued, "Try and get the captain on the holo."

"And remember," Jason said as he punched in a few buttons, "my name is Leto."

"Prince Halliwell," the captain, a black human, bowed his head. "The Imperial Regent has requested that we escort you back to Capital City at once."

"Did my aunt say why I needed to return before I said I would?" Mathew spoke with deadly calm and saw the fear show on the captain's face.

The captain finally answered hesitantly, "She did not give us any specific details, my prince."

Mathew glanced over at Jason who shrugged. He turned back to the holo. "You may escort us but no one sets foot on my ship." Mathew snapped the holo shut effectively cutting off any rebuttal the captain tried to say.

The captain's star destroyer captured the smaller vessel in tractor beam and guided the vessel into the docking bay on the underside of the giant spaceship.

Once they were securely docked on in the star destroyer Jason got up and looked at Mathew. "You should go and practice your swordsmanship with the training dummy." The Imperial Guard suggested donning his helmet. "It will be a day before we reach Capital City."

"And what are you going to do?" Mathew questioned defiantly.

"I am going to go try and figure out what is going on." Jason started walking to his quarters. "I'll be back on ship in a few hours."

Mathew ran his hand through his hair, frustrated, and blew up a nearby vase. Jason reappeared around the corner. "And no magic." Mathew rolled his eyes but took the admonishment seriously. Doing magic with Imperial Police just outside could quite easily be seen as Mathew signing his own death warrant.

"I should have you arrested for this insolence, Alia." Mathew snapped thankful Jason was behind him. It had been a month since he had been called back but this was the first time he had been able to meet with his beloved aunt. "I am of age and I can do what I please, when I please. You had no authority to call me back here like some petty servant."

Alia sat back in the Imperial throne and looked down on Mathew lazily. "Dear sweet innocent nephew, you are the heir to the galactic throne. You have no more freedom than a lowly servant. You are at the beck and call of your subjects." She sat up and looked down at the fifteen-year-old. "And I will not have you causing any more trouble than is already brewing."

Mathew glared at Alia. "Get the hell off the throne. Until there is an Emperor, that seat is to remain empty."

Alia stood up and smiled. "So you are not going to argue against causing mischief? Shouting at me for sitting in a seat – what a childish response." She stated with a soft chuckle.

Mathew closed his eyes for a split second forcing himself to remain as calm as he could. "Alia, you've tested your luck at holding this title." Mathew turned to face her. "I am of age and you no longer have a claim to the throne."

"Oh!" Alia actually sneered coming close to Mathew's face, "but I do." She drew out the last syllable making it a subtle threat. "As long as I can prove to the Council that you are still naïve of mind, your chronological age is all but moot."

Jason took a step forward to be in arm's reach should Alia try anything. Mathew noticed the movement but Alia seemed to not see anything but the young blonde prince. "So what?" Mathew questioned just as easily bring threat into his tone, "You are just going to keep taunting me until I snap? If war breaks out Alia, my dear aunt, I will be Emperor – and war is coming very soon."

Alia straightened up and for the first time took in Jason's presence. "You are not to go off planet without a full escort of my choosing." She smiled haughtily in Jason's direction. She started to climb the steps back up the throne as she began to talk again in a more casual voice. "And you would do well to stay away from the Imperial storehouses if you ever want to see the throne. You do not want to be seen as being neurotic. Few members on the Council would elect you back to the throne if they perceive you to have the same inclinations as your late father." Alia reached the throne and sat down. "You are dismissed."

Mathew was boiling with rage but an imperceptive nudge from Jason caused him to simply glare at his aunt before composing himself. "I will see you again, _Regent_." He turned on his heels and walked out briskly but still kingly. Jason followed him and easily kept up to the fuming prince.

Once they were out of the palace courtyards Mathew allowed his anger to show. Bushes withered away into nothingness and some of the pillars cracked. Jason snapped him on his calf with the ceremonial staff of an Imperial bodyguard. Mathew took a deep breath and drew his power back into his mind. They continued walking, ignoring the various politicians, courtiers, and officials that greeted them. Mathew flicked his finger softly and the doors to his room burst open when they reached them.

"I'm going to throttle her!" he yelled once Jason had shut the doors.

Jason spoke in a soft calm voice. "You should be more careful with your talents. If you still want the throne, you cannot afford to be classified as a witch..."

Mathew laughed angrily. "I might just join the Power of Five. It might be easier to simply restart the Empire."

Jason growled softly, "You speak treason too loudly. Even here your aunt may have spies."

Mathew sighed and flicked his wrists, watching with satisfaction as the melon on the table burst into a thousand little pieces. He waved his hand again and the pieces froze in mid air. Another gesture and the pieces all landed neatly in the trash. Jason nodded in approval at the feat of magic.

"Now you need to exercise that control so that you do not kill the plants as you walk by them." Jason said jokingly trying to lighten up the mood. He continued on however in a more serious tone. "You are very powerful but even if you do wish to betray the Empire, you still have a major task to accomplish and that is best done if your target does not know you are magical."

Mathew soberly nodded and sat softly in a chair. "I was kidding about joining the Power of Five."

"I know, but I was simply stating that no matter what you decided to do, you must kill Nihilus. The galaxy will not survive a three-way war."

"And to that point," Mathew turned so that he was looking at Jason, "did your source pay off?"

Jason nodded. "It took some persuading, but he got the question to the right people and they got back to him." Jason pulled out a piece of yellowing paper. "Memorize it and then burn it."

Mathew looked and read the piece of paper. _"With the power of magic I invoke; Render this evil without power; The pain he caused; He now knows; Hell threw him from its inner core; But Earth won't hold him anymore; Since heaven cannot be his place; His flesh and soul I now erase."_

"This is one hell of a spell." Mathew read over it again. "How sure are they that it will work?"

Jason shrugged. "It is impossible to tell. Remember no one has written a spell in millennia and the knowledge to write spells vanished with Wyatt and Harry. They wrote this spell using the facts you gave them from the Book of Shadows."

"Ok," Mathew snapped his finger and the paper burst into flames. "Let's go."

Jason held up his hand. "I won't be joining you on this quest. Mathew, you are magical and I'm just a human with decent reflexes. You will concentrate better if you do not have to look after me. Just remember everything I taught you and you will do fine."

Mathew nodded and went over to his bedside table. He picked up his plasma sword and clipped it onto his belt. "Be ready to leave should I be seen."

Mathew found his way into the inner sanctum of the Court. He was miles below the room the Imperial Court used for meetings. He was in the highly secure sector of the courthouse where Nihilus had his room and hid his secrets. Few ever went down here; Mathew struggled to remember if his father had ever had the honor of being this deep. He saw why Nihilus allowed no one down into this part of the building. On the walls were painted battles of a more ancient time. Signs of magic being used and worshipped; Nihilus was a known demon but few believed it to be true. And here on the walls like the ancient pyramids was proof of the deeds the Demon of Pain had done.

He reached the bottom of the flight of stairs and sensed for any danger on the next set. Nihilus lived at the bottom and he still had a number of stories to go. He rounded a corner and was startled to see two horribly disfigured creatures walking down the corridor. He tired to slip back into the shadows without being seen but one spotted him and let out a cry. Mathew activated his plasma sword and with perfected skill blocked two bolts. His third swing cut the creature's head in two and his next ended the life of the other. He covered his nose because of the acidic smell from the burned black blood.

The prince knew his cover was blown. Not wanting to be found with the two bodies he rushed down the corridor with his sword still buzzing. He ran into another group of the creatures and had no trouble dispatching them.

But then he ran into a human. The human felt strange and when Mathew felt himself sailing threw the air he realized what the feeling meant. But no witch, working for the Power of Five or Nihilus, could best him. The curse still weakened them and he was immune. With a rush of power and a wave of his hand Mathew burnt the man alive and continued down the stairs. He reached the bottom and paused. He had reached the lair of the Source.

"How dare you enter my private lair," Nihilus hissed not bothering to get up.

Mathew dropped his sword and covered his ears. It felt as if his eardrums had burst, healed and burst again. "I have every right to question a subject of the Court."

Nihilus turned around and laughed. "You cannot defeat me, Mathew. I am stronger than Wyatt and Harry, and you are a mere fly compared to them."

Mathew twitched his finger and his sword jumped back into his waiting hand. He charged but fell back as Nihilus glared at him. His sight was growing black as the pain became unbearable. It suddenly stopped and he lay on the ground gasping for breath. Nihilus was standing over him, waiting.

"Kill me, then," hissed Mathew.

_Oh but I don't need to kill you, Halliwell. _Nihilus bent down. _I only need to defeat you_.

Mathew slammed his mind shut and Nihilus backed up quickly. Mathew gathered his magic around him and jumped to his feet summoning his dropped sword into his hand at the same time. Nihilus conjured a fireball and threw it at the prince. Mathew batted the attack away with a glare. He rushed at the Dark One only to find he ran straight through the demon. He threw his sword at the demon and it flew through him without any effect. Mathew cursed himself for not seeing the illusion earlier.

He spun around and felt billions of ice-cold needles pierce his skin. He cringed but blocked the pain out. Nihilus appeared out of thin air and knocked the Imperial heir across the room. Mathew slumped to the floor, feeling warm blood seeping down the back of his neck. He raised his hand and shot blue lighting at the demon. Nihilus caught the attack in one hand and deflected it harmlessly into the floor. He looked at Mathew and red bolts jumped out of his eyes and shot at Mathew. Mathew rolled out of the way and the bolts left a gaping hole in the wall. He struggled to his feet and sent a telekinetic shove at Nihilus. The demon stumbled backwards.

"You are well prepared," Nihilus commented.

Mathew nodded. "I learned from the best."

Nihilus laughed. "Perhaps your swordsmanship, but your control of magic could not have been taught by anyone here. Only His Holy One could teach you such skills and according to your idiotic aunt, he is in exile on Arrakis Prime."

Mathew frowned, wondering why it mattered. He waved his hand again but this time Nihilus sent the attack right back at him and he went flying almost crashing into the wall. He shook his head and dove out of the way of another fireball. He concentrated and a burst of water erupted out of his palms and crashed into Nihilus. The attacked ended and Nihilus was nowhere to be seen; Mathew took this second of peace to reinforce his mental barriers. He felt the rush of power to his left and threw an energy ball in that direction. Nihilus stumbled from the shock of the energy ball.

"Perhaps I underestimated your powers," Nihilus said, cutting out the ear-pounding echo. "You are well on your way to being another tyrant."

It was Mathew's turn to laugh. "What makes you think I'll follow Wyatt's path? I'll wipe out magic completely this time. No oppressing the witches: just cut them off from magic forever."

"Kill magic without spilling blood," Nihilus repeated, "a noble cause Mathew, but an impossible one. Magic can only be destroyed with the end of the Grand Design. And that can only be brought about through war. Something Wyatt and Harry learned the hard way."

Mathew charged again, pulling out a dagger and throwing it at Nihilus as he dodged the fireball. The dagger found its mark into between Nihilus's eyes and the demon screamed out.

Mathew took the distraction and started the chant. _"With the power of magic I invoke; Render this evil without power; The pain he caused; He now knows; Hell threw him from its inner core; But Earth won't hold him anymore; Since heaven can not be his place; His flesh and soul I now erase."_

Nihilus screamed and flames enveloped his frame. Mathew panted as he felt his power getting sapped by the spell. Nihilus's face turned bright red and Mathew fell to his knees. He as he collapsed he saw the terribly burnt but still alive Source flame out. He tired to stop Nihilus from escaping but his vision clouded and he sank into darkness.

Mathew awoke and looked at his watch. Cursing, he struggled to sit up and found he was in his bed. He frowned and looked around trying to piece together his memories.

"Relax," came Jason's quiet voice, "I brought you out of the lair."

"You?" Mathew gaped at the Imperial General. "But you said you were not coming with. How?"

Jason smiled. "I said I would not go with to relieve you of the duty of looking after me. I followed you in the shadows and met a group of the Kuilenquale you did not meet, otherwise I would have been there to help you battle Nihilus." Jason handed Mathew a glass of water. "Drink that slowly, the medics say you nearly died. Your muscles might spasm if you drink too quickly."

"He escaped," Mathew stated angrily after taking a gulp.

Jason nodded. "I know. I saw his shameful retreat. But you fought him off and left him badly wounded; that will slow his plans down. And we have that time to find Nihilus's actual lair and vanquish him with a spell that will definitely work. You are not powerful enough on your own to do it."

"Then…"

Jason held up his hand and Mathew fell silent. "You need to rest and then we need to smuggle you off planet. We will deal with the spell later."

"Smuggle me off planet!"

Jason nodded. "Nihilus is out of the picture. Alia needs only for you to die and then she has a clean ride to the throne."

Mathew yawned and felt exhaustion creeping back up on him. "Oh."

Jason smiled like a father over his child. "You should rest. We will worry about everything else later."

Mathew nodded and closed his eyes. "Did you have a family?"

Jason frowned at Mathew and got up from the seat next to the bed. "Sleep well, young prince. You played your part very well."

The Imperial Guard switched off the light and closed the door. Mathew rolled over and drifted off into the black unknowns of rest.

"_It is with a heavy heart that I take this position of power in the universe_." Alia spoke solemnly to the crowd of carefully selected reporters. "_But I will make sure the murderers of my nephew and the true Emperor are hunted down and slaughtered like the animals that they are_."

A young woman, a reporter, raised her hand. "_Do you have any idea who killed_ _Prince Halliwell and is there any connection between this death and the disappearance of Nihilus_?"

Alia sighed inwardly. "_My investigators assure me that a witch killed my cousin and they have DNA samples to determine exactly which creature it was_." Alia snarled. "_As to if there is a connection, no one is ruling that out, but Nihilus always was against witches and certainly had no part in the death of _Prince Halliwell."

Rashid turned the TV off in anger. "That wretched ogre!

Nate nodded but answered in a much more sedate voice. "At least you know exactly what the urgency was."

"Urgency with what?" Alex questioned curiously

Rashid turned to his apprentice. "Nothing that concerns you – yet."

Nate stood up and whispered something in Rashid's ear. "Alex, come help me send out the warnings. Wicca needs to disappear completely for a while."

Rashid waved them off and turned to the two girls. "You two need to go tell the Fremen to pull everyone out of the city. We cannot be discovered now."

"What about Adri?" Sharon questioned. Jadyn nodded her support.

Rashid closed his eyes. "Alex needs to convince her to either leave the planet or leave the city and join one of the Fremen tribes."

The girls disappeared and Rashid turned back to the TV. He stared at the black screen before he blinked his eyes and the screen shattered inward. He slammed his fists into his thighs and walked to his office. Their plans now needed to hurry up.

"Why is Rashid so furious?" Alex questioned Nate.

Nate looked up from the computer he was working on. "Alia has just rallied the entire empire against us. She has a reason and absolute support for the hunt now."

"Not necessarily," Alex rebutted. "Many systems saw through her last attempt at the throne."

"Yes," Nate agreed, returning to the computer. "However this time she has the throne. No one who wishes to remain alive is going to stand up against her. We may have just lost all the allies we had a few days ago."

"Okay … so it is a major setback." Alex hit the button to send the messages he had been transcribing. "But Rashid lost his temper and not even this should have caused such a reaction."

Nate hesitated but decided to answer honestly. "This will make getting to the core worlds more difficult. Rashid fears that Alia has discovered why you are so important. He fears the others may be killed before we can ever get off planet."

"Then perhaps I should take a gamble?"

Nate acted as if he had not heard him, so Alex repeated himself. "Should I take a chance?"

Nate finally looked up. "I'm a mere cook, Alex. You are the one bred for leadership. You know in your heart what you should do."

Alex nodded. "Can you handle the rest?"

Nate nodded. Alex gave him a curt nod and disappeared out of the communication room. He rushed through the corridors extending his mind to Jadyn and Sharon. He felt Jadyn open up her mind and he sent her his plan and a question of where they were. He got the answer and disappeared into the rocks. He reappeared covered in rubble in the tent of the elders of Kei's tribe.

"Sorry for the intrusion, Naibs, but I require the help of Jadyn and Sharon," he spoke quickly and bowed low.

The tribal leader, an elderly man, rose from his seat. "They have told me some disturbing things and Kei, my son, has told me you spoke to a _Shur'tugal_."

Alex nodded. "I did, and I have her word of alliance, but first I must complete a task, one that requires the assistance of Jadyn and Sharon."

"So there is truth of the danger to my family and those of the other tribes." The elders sighed heavily in unison. "We will spread the word. Do not forget though, Alexander: your role as Holy One extends to the protection and gathering of the Fremen."

Alex nodded. "I will never forget the hospitality you have shown us for generations, however you must also let go of old enmities. The _Shur'tugal_ may prove to be an alliance that will save us all from Alia."

The elders whispered amongst each other and Alex waited patiently. Finally, the Kei's father spoke. "Old animosities die hard, Alexander, but we will not be the first to attack."

Alex nodded and bowed his way out of the tent followed by Jadyn and Sharon. He strode briskly through the marketplace, the girls trailing behind and struggling to keep up.

"Come, I'll transport us to him through the rock." Alex stated once they were back inside the quiet corridors.

Jadyn frowned. "Can you expend that much energy?"

Alex looked over his shoulder. "I'll have to. We can't linger any longer. Rashid fears for the safety of the others and I have come to fear for the safety of this Cave. Alia will bring in troops to search the desert. We cannot stay hidden much longer."

"And an hour will make a difference?" Sharon inquired.

"If we release him soon there maybe less of a stalling time." Alex closed his eyes. "And yes, in an hour we could be overrun by an army."

Jadyn held out her hand and Alex took it. Sharon walked over slowly and placed her hand in his other. Alex took a deep breath and the girls followed suit. He concentrated and the ground swallowed them up and with a whim he transported them down the many layers to the level of the cave. He forced himself out of the ground, dragging Jadyn and Sharon with him. He fell down as a wave of exhaustion hit him.

Jadyn dropped down next to him. "Are you all right?"

Alex nodded, "Just a bit light-headed."

"So what are we supposed to do?" Sharon questioned. "We don't have any active powers."

Alex nodded in agreement. "Yes, but I can drain strength from you. But first I must speak with the creature."

He reached out with his mind brushing against the familiar mind of the fell beast. _I've come to release you_.

An angry, harsh voice echoed in his ears. _I require no assistance from witches!_

Alex closed his eyes focusing on keeping the creature from ripping apart his mind. _Your mother requested that I release you_.

_My mother is a fool_. The voice gained a haughty tone. _She believes I'm a disgrace_. _Well, I have done more for the survival of the dragon than she has ever done_.

_Perhaps, but you are still in this cave instead of out in the open desert_.

_Of my own choice, fool!_

Alex pretended to take offense to the comment. _I am no fool, beast_.

The creature lashed out and Alex had to cut the connection or risk being driven insane. He stood up and walked to the entrance to the cave. _I am going to release you whether you want to be or not_. _I made a promise to your mother and I intend on keeping my promise_.

The creature appeared out of the shadows and leered at him. _Go ahead and try. If I cannot break the rocks, no human is going to be able to_.

Alex raised his hand and drew strength from the two girls behind him. He felt his power grow exponentially and sent it to attack the rocks. There was a deep rumble and the cave shook and then all fell silent.

_I told you_.

Alex smiled, annoyed. He racked his brain for another idea. They had never used spells but then again no one said they could not. He remembered the spell Harry had used in one of his dreams to rip a demon apart. He connected his mind with the girls again and turned all their attention on the rock. **_KHÛRGHAAMP_**. It was a spell in the ancient tongue of Ash Goth, powerful and dangerous. He felt his energy rush out of him and it pulled the girls' powers with it. The rock rumbled and giant boulders collided on the sandy floor. The shaking stopped and Alex looked up. The small hole was now large enough to fit a medium spacecraft through.

Alex ignored the gasping and cursing thrown at him from the creature. He bent down felt the pulses of the passed out girls and sighed with relief when he felt the pulses were still strong. He then focused on the boulders; the hole was a breach in the cave now. The boulders quivered and then slid into place securely sealing off the cave from the rest of the Cave.

_You are free_. He sent to the creature before shutting his mind off completely.

"Jadyn, wake up," he whispered as he shook the two girls. "Sharon, we need to get out of here." The two girls stirred. Alex let out a sigh of relief. "Come on, we need to get away from here before Rashid finds us."

The girls slowly sat up and started complaining about having headaches. Alex nodded and stated he had one too, but they would be dead if Rashid found them there. He pulled them to their feet and they slunk down a less used passage and slowly started their ascent. He dropped the two girls off in their quarters and continued the rest of the way to his room. He opened the door and coded in a 'do not disturb' warning before passing out on his bed.

_Harry stood staring at the remains of Hogwarts Castle. It had been months since he had killed the occupants of the castle and tore the stones apart with an outbreak of pain and anger. He had felt the loss of every soul he killed, not that it would have stopped him but he just wished at times he did not feel it._

"_It is what makes us human, Harry." Wyatt whispered slipping his arms over the older man's shoulders. "And you need to stop stalling … he needs to die before I reveal myself and we destroy the Avatars."_

_Harry leaned back and allowed the comfort of having Wyatt standing with him rush over him. He still had one friend. "His death is going to truly make us evil."_

"_Yes," Wyatt nodded. "But we need the information. None of the Power of Five's heirs can remain alive when we destroy the Avatars. We can battle each separately but if the Power of Five joins the Avatars then even we won't be able to destroy them."_

_Harry nodded; he understood the reasoning. He just did not want to do it. "But I already killed Brendin, Kyle, Casey, Ethan and Daelan along with their known heirs."_

_Wyatt pressed closer and whispered into Harry's ear. "Yes, but we can't have any surprises." Wyatt shimmered out, leaving Harry to stare at the ruins again._

_Harry looked around and snapped his neck suddenly. He allowed his teeth to elongate into fangs before turning away from the ruins and disappearing in mist of black fog. He appeared in a quiet Muggle neighborhood in southern England. The houses were packed together like they always were and they all practically looked the same. He sensed out the aura of his target and walked down the street until he reached the desired house. He closed his eyes and allowed his mind to be felt by the target._

_He spoke softly so that the person would certainly hear it through the small connection. **"You do not want a battle here. Let us go to someplace more unpopulated."**_

_He felt the person's apprehension and then the firm determination. He turned to the front door and out of it stepped Albus Dumbledore, holding his wand and Fawkes sitting on his shoulder._

"_Where did you have in mind?"_

_Harry closed his eyes and then smiled. "Hogwarts. You will die on the grounds of the school you served so well."_

"_Do not be so sure you will win this duel, Harry," Dumbledore grimly countered. "But I accept the choice."_

_Harry nodded and blinked back to the ruins. He turned to see Dumbledore Apparate onto the grounds. He smiled sadly and raised his wand and bowed. Dumbledore did the same and fired off an invisible curse. Harry blocked the curse and sent a similar one at Dumbledore. The old wizard allowed the curse to pass right through him. Harry grinned: this was not going to be a boring fight like some of the previous ones. He twirled out of the way of a fire whip and sent a bolt of lighting in return. Dumbledore turned his whip into a shield and the lighting bounced off the shield and ripped holes in the ground._

"_**Freohr!"** shouted Dumbledore. _

_Harry dodged the jet-black curse. "Sorcerer magic!"_

"_You did not think the Sorcerer's Stone was made with normal alchemy?" Dumbledore taunted. _

_Dumbledore whispered something and Harry found himself covered in a mile of dirt. He closed his eyes and sent a surge of pure energy through the dirt. Dumbledore stumbled backwards as the dirt flew of the younger wizard. Harry smirked and sent a large boulder hurtling at the old wizard. Dumbledore conjured his fire whip and cleaved the boulder in two. Dumbledore took a step and disappeared. Harry turned around expecting Dumbledore to reappear behind him but realized his mistake a second too late. Dumbledore's dagger drove into his shoulder. Harry smacked the professor away from him and ripped the dagger out of his shoulder. The wound glowed black and healed. _

"_You are strong, Dumbledore," Harry smiled with a smiled, "but you are still old." Harry moved too quickly for the eye to see and caught Dumbledore by the neck. "You will give me the information I desire."_

_Dumbledore laughed, "Drink all you want. You will not find the answers in my blood. I have no knowledge of the item you seek."_

_Harry growled and bit Dumbledore. He allowed himself the second of immeasurable pleasure before returning to the task at hand. He searched through the old headmaster'smemories trying to find the information. He felt Dumbledore grow weak in his grasp and knew that he did not have much time. He pulled his fangs out a second later and healed the wounds. _

"_How?"_

_Dumbledore coughed up blood; he was dying. "I don't know. You already know that."_

_Harry's eyes turned completely black and the Hollow erupted out of his mouth and circled Dumbledore. Dumbledore yelled as the Hollow sucked the remaining life and power out of his veins. The black particles returned back into Harry, leaving a pile of dried skin and bones. Harry waved his hand and the ground swallowed what remained of the greatest wizard of modern magic. _

"_You got your wish, Dumbledore." Harry said. "You died protecting the future … exactly as we planed."_

AN: So what do you think? Lots of fighting, kind of…and you get another glimpse back to the past. Remember the hints are all there for you to see. (i.e. read the Resistance!)

Please review if you like. Good bad ugly…I don't mind getting feedback.

Next Chapter – More death, more Harry, and more plans within plans within plans.


	7. Plans

Plans

Alex sat patiently in the antechamber of Rashid's office. He had been called in on the recent collapse of the cave. He could sense Rashid's anger but the man was perfectly calm on the outside. He had been in the meeting when the Fremen Elders appeared in the doorway and requested Rashid hear them out immediately. Alex found himself kicked out of the room very quickly, which he was fine with; it gave him time to rebuild his mental shields.

"Alex," one of the younger elders appeared in the doorway, "could you please join us?"

Alex nodded and braced himself. He entered the room and his eyes met the chief's for a split second before he turned his attention to Rashid. Rashid was dressed in the formal red robes of the Imperial Historian, not something Alex had expected when he had seen the man earlier. Now the clothes did nothing to disrupt his shields. He found his seat and waited patiently for someone to start talking.

Rashid stared intensely at the teen. "I have just been informed that the beast has indeed escaped. However, the cave is completely sealed off, proving to me that someone of significant magical power had a hand in its collapse."

Alex kept his face impassive; a change in expression would mean guilt in Rashid's eyes. "And you believe I'm responsible?"

"Should I have a reason to think that?" Rashid tried to read his mind again.

The chief spoke up slowly. "Why continue on with this discussion, Rashid? We have already told you no damage has been done. You should be concentrating on the plans to constitute the Power."

Rashid waved his hand dismissively. "Alexander, you _will_ tell me the truth! Did you collapse the cave?"

Alex remained silent. Finally, he answered: "I throw my lot in with the Fremen. You waste precious time on a matter of no importance."

Rashid rose from his chair and gestured with his hand. A three-dimensional model of the desert shimmered into existence. "This is a hologram of the landscape above us before the collapse. And this," he waved his hand through the hologram and it suddenly shifted, "is what it looks like as of now. It is a red beacon for anyone looking for a hideout in the desert."

An elder Alex had never heard speak shook her head. "Your judgment of the situation is flawed, Holy One. The landscape of the desert changes continuously and a collapse of a cave system is not uncommon."

The chief nodded in agreement. "Now you can move past this incident. You had Jadyn and Sharon warn us. We are here to inform you that by week's end the Fremen will abandon this cave for the safety of smaller shelters. Should you wish to move with us, we can make accommodations especially for the three teens and Nathaniel, as they are Fremen. You are welcome at any tribe but speak quick, for we must plan for the siege."

Rashid nodded. "I have spoken to those I could. The plans are in motion but it may take longer than a week for us to be ready to move off planet. And moving into the desert will only stall the plans further. You do what you must to protect your tribes, but we will remain in the Cave until it is breached."

"Kei will insist to remain with you and I will inform Hannah's tribe to reassign her to the protection of the Cave." The chief spoke with deliberation and seemed to direct his statements to Alexander more than to Rashid. "Use her to communicate with us. No hawks, bats or speeders."

The Elders arose as one and filed out of the room. Rashid remained in his chair but Alex followed them out of the office. The chief was the last to leave the office and he placed a comforting hand on Alex's shoulder. "You did well. I feared that the fell beasts would play a part in this war and I believe you turned events to our benefit. You are ready to be His Holy One. Only one trial remains and that is you must challenge Rashid's authority out right. He is allowing his emotions to control his decision rather than logic. Do it quick before he makes a mistake."

"Do you believe remaining is wrong?"

"I sense danger is close, but not destruction. I sense death and loss, but also determination to survive." With those final words,the chief turned to leave. Furrowing his brow in thought, Alex frowned and walked away as well.

Alex returned to the office. "Is there anything else, Holy One?"

Rashid looked up from his desk, and Alex could have sworn his eyes darkened in disinclination. "Find the girls … it is time you know the plan."

Rashid had a map of the galaxy rolled out across his desk when Alex returned with the girls in tow. He did not look up, but motioned for them to take a seat. He muttered something and a white line appeared for a few seconds and digits appeared above it before disappearing, leaving the map untouched.

"The trip will take a week." Rashid muttered to himself before rolling the map up and turning his attention to the teens. "You three are in for one hell of a journey."

"Won't you be joining us?" Sharon innocently asked.

Rashid shook his head and dropped his arrogant stance. "I am too old for this trip. I will die on this planet. But Hannah, Kei, and Nate will guide you three; they have already been informed about the basic sketch of my plans. Jadyn, do you remember the names of the two boys I told you would fill the last two positions?"

Jadyn frowned. "You never mentioned their names, only that one was being trained to be a scholar and the other was a famous actor."

"My explanation for not bringing them in sooner," Rashid calmly stated, "was partially true but there is much more to it than that. You three are the only ones to be brought up in witch families. The others have no idea of what they are; their families are sympathetic to our cause but not to the point of involving their sons. It has taken my messengers this long to get the families to see the bigger picture. You may meet resistance from them when you arrive.

"Another warning to heed: they mayget cold feet to the point of ratting you out. So I have not set a date and I warn you to not tell them when you come. I also suggest you not spend too much time in any one place, especially when you are on the same planet as they are. Change your ships constantly and never use devices that could be used to track you. Hannah has ways of getting transport and paying for information and food; but if you get separated or she dies, there are some highly secure accounts that only the Holy One can access. Should you be forced to use those accounts, draw a large amount and get off planet posthaste."

Alex interrupted Rashid during his pause. "Great advice, Holy One, but can we learn the identities of our colleagues and your basic outline? I mean you no disrespect, but we have been around Fremen long enough to know how to remain invisible."

Rashid nodded. "Indeed. The descendent of Kyle Potter is my great-great-great-nephew and the next in line after his father to the position I hold, although not for much longer, in the Imperial Court. Nicholas Feuervogel Porter is his name and you will find him on New Sweden. He will be the first you pick up and the easier of the two." All three teens grimaced. New Sweden housed the Imperial library and the training world for the Imperial Guards. "Daelan's descendent is teen actor, Andrew Schlange Boaz. He lives in Capital City and is probably the most highly guarded teen aside from the late Imperial Prince."

"And we are supposed to just slip in and kidnap these two?" Alex asked incredulously.

Rashid smiled. "That is the basic plan. It is hard to plan any more than that due to the recent changes in the Empire. Once you have the two, you will go into hiding and train them. If the Cave is not breached by that time, you can return to Arrakis and train amongst the Fremen. Otherwise, your most strategic option is Pompay."

_Harry conjured a dark orb of swirling black particles and threw it at the unsuspecting demon. The harpy screamed in terror as it collapsed to the ground, powerless. It looked at Harry with a mixture of hatred and fear plastered on its face before it contorted as if under the Cruciatus Curse. The creature's wings shriveled up and turned into pale white arms and its features became less hawk-like. Harry nodded in contentment and walked to the harpy with purpose._

"_Such a pretty thing," he said, as he looked the now nude woman up and down. He conjured a fireball and plunged it into her chest and left, without staying to watch her demise. _

_Harry shimmered out and back in next to Wyatt who sat in front of the television dressed in full Avatar clothes. He was also in disguise; he was going with Alpha to meet with the President of the United States. "The Hollow does not destroy the gene though, Harry."_

_Harry sighed and snapped his fingers to conjure up his fake visage. "I don't know if I can do this, Wy."_

_Wyatt shook his head and stood up. "You are going to have to do it, Potter. We have not spent the last thirty years in hiding just for you to screw it up now. They have to die." He took Harry by the shoulders and looked into the man's eyes. "And remember, I'll always be there to protect you."_

_Harry blushed slightly and removed himself from Wyatt's grip. "Yeah, always the all-powerful and unstoppable ruler. But I heard you last night. You fear this event as much as I do."_

"_The fact that we dread this keeps us human, Harry." Wyatt wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and they looked over the skyline of Budapest. "We can still tell what is right and what is wrong."_

_Harry nodded and let out a suppressed sigh. "What do I do if Ginny shows up? You still wish to turn her?"_

_Wyatt smiled. "The line will still need an heir, Harry; a blood heir."_

"_Understood," Harry turned around. "I'll make sure nothing happens to her."_

_Wyatt caught Harry by the arm and kissed him on the cheek. "And make sure nothing happens to you, Potter."_

"_Who can stop me?" Harry joked. "I **am** the Hollow."_

_Wyatt smiled. "Nevertheless, be careful. My mother and aunts know the spell to send the Hollow back to the box."_

_Harry nodded and shimmered out. Wyatt took a look around the room. They had been living here for a while; it almost felt like home. He closed his eyes and disappeared, leaving the building an instant inferno._

_Harry appeared in front of the hospital. He had heard that Kyle was deathly ill. It did not surprise him; Kyle had lived thirty years with full-blown AIDS. He had survived the longest anyone had with the disease especially considering he had AIDS and not just HIV. He gathered himself together lingering on the thought of Cho and his son. Cho had been kidnapped soon after their wedding and he had disappeared into the Underworld shortly after that. He knew that officially Cho and his son were dead, but somehow he doubted that was true. And if his suspicions were true, then that meant he would have to kill his son. That thought sickened him and he sent a silent prayer that his son was with the Elves and that the barrier was as strong as they were thought to be. _

_He had grown up with no family. Always wishing for his mother and father to come and take him away from that horrible home of his aunt. And then he found out who they truly were and he had friends but still he longed for a family. Then he found his cousin and the hope of having that dream family returned. Now, he was destroying that family. He smiled sadly and walked up to the nursing desk._

"_Hi, I'm a friend of Kyle Potter's," he spoke in a cheery voice. "Could you please be kind enough to tell me what room he is in?"_

_The nurse looked up from her paperwork, startled. "Mr. Potter did not tell me he was expecting any visitors."_

_Harry nodded. "He does not know I am coming. It's his birthday and I have been out of touch for a long time."_

_The nurse nodded. "Yes, Kyle was a bit depressed today. This might do him some good. Room 4A, and please be thorough with the decontamination process."_

_Harry nodded and walked down the hallway the nurse had pointed to. He found the room and saw Kyle through the glass. His heart skipped a beat when he saw just how sick his cousin was: Kyle had red sores covering his skin and was nothing more than skin and bones. Harry washed thoroughly and placed the spacesuit on. He briefly composed himself and entered the clean room._

"_Who's there?" Kyle asked feebly, not moving his head._

_Harry realized that the man in front of him was blind. He remembered Wyatt telling him about it but never thought much of it until now. "Kyle … it's me."_

"_Who?"_

_Harry closed the blinds and dropped his disguise. "Me, Harry."_

"_Harry?" Kyle drifted off into silence. "They told me you were dead."_

_Harry cried silently, the emotions too much to keep bottled down. When he spoke his voice did not show signs of his distress. "Yes," he smiled, "I was out of touch for some time."_

_Kyle closed his eyes. "So why have you returned? Did you get what you wanted?"_

"_I heard about how ill you were, Kyle," Harry quietly conjured a small syringe. "I wanted to see you before you passed away."_

_Kyle tried to smile. "Good. I was hoping to see you. I just wanted to let you know how much…" Kyle's face went blank. Harry paused, half-hoping that Kyle had died and that he would not have to kill his cousin. "Thank you."_

_Harry nodded. "You gave me something I had never had before, Kyle. It is I who should be thanking you." He filled the syringe with air and stuck it into the IV tube. He watched the bubble enter the blood stream and he looked at Kyle's face. Ignoring the sounds of the medical machinery he bent down close to Kyle's ear. "Sorry."_

_He waved his hand and the record of a friend visiting Kyle disappeared off the nurse's logbook. He sent the "space suit" back into the decontamination zone with a thought. He sighed and took one last look at Kyle before disappearing._

_Harry reappeared in front of Casey's house in the suburbs of Miami, hastily replacinghis magical disguise. He wanted to kill Casey without a fight and to do that would take the element of surprise. He found the piece of paper in his pocket identifying him as a member of the CDC. He knew the death of Kyle would have reached Casey by now; Casey was, after all, Kyle's closest friend. He walked to the door as he adjusted his tie; he hated ties. He raised his hand and knocked three times on the door._

_A young woman with beautiful blue eyes answered the door. "Yes, may I help you?"_

_Harry forced himself not to groan, so much for a silent killing. "Yes, I am from the CDC and I would like to talk to you and your husband."_

_The woman smiled. "Oh, we're not married just yet." She held out her hand and Harry noticed the gold band with a massive diamond mounted on it. "We got engaged last month."_

_Harry nodded. "Very well. Congratulations." _

"_Well, come in and make yourself comfortable." The woman led him to the living room. "I'll go inform my fiancé."_

_Harry looked around at the various picture frames of various holidays the two had taken together. He drew his aura into himself when he sensed Casey coming closer; he could not afford to allow the man to get a premonition off of it. He sat down and waited calmly for Casey to enter the room._

"_Sir," Casey was dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, "what can we do for you?"_

_Harry stood and shook Casey's outstretched hand. "First, let me say it is a pleasure to be in the house of modern baseball's savior."_

_Casey nodded, slightly smirking. "That's what you and everybody else says. I was just playing the game I love."_

_Harry nodded, "Perhaps I'll just move on to business at hand." He paused trying to discover if Casey had got the news yet. "I am here about Kyle Potter."_

_The fiancé gasped and Harry took that to assume they knew about the death. Casey nodded. "He died just a few minutes ago."_

_Harry acted surprised. "I am truly sorry. But I must warn you it was discovered that Kyle's virus had mutated in a unique way. His virus has infected just over ten of my colleagues before we figured out that the virus had mutated to a very contagious form. It has happened only twice before and thankfully, we were able to stop the virus from infecting more than a few individuals."_

_Casey nodded. "How was it passed?"_

"_Through the air." Harry waited for them to react; they remained perfectly silent. "As you can understand, we are extremely concerned for everyone who had a lot of contact with Kyle in the past two months."_

_Casey looked into Harry's eyes. "I'll make an appointment to be tested."_

"_Actually," Harry pulled out a syringe, "we would like to test you right now. We can't afford for this virus to spread into the public."_

_Casey stared at the syringe, eyeing it with apprehension. Harry forced himself to breathe calmly as he fretted over the fact that he might have to physically kill Casey. Then Casey nodded and Harry let out a mental sigh of relief. He went through the motions of cleaning the skin before placing the poison tipped needle against Casey's arm._

"_Sorry," Harry stated and he pushed the needle into Casey's arm. Casey pulled his arm away and clutched the puncture with wide eyes. _

"_HARRY!"_

_Harry nodded in affirmation. "Yes." Casey moved to attack but shuddered and collapsed in convulsions. Harry turned his attention to the stunned fiancé. "It's a powerful neurotoxin. He'll be dead in a few seconds, and I can't leave any witnesses alive." He grinned to reveal two fangs. He caught the woman by the neck and plunged his fangs into it. Within seconds, his task was complete and he left quietly out the back door._

_He mentally relayed the information to Wyatt. "Two dead and one innocent." He felt Wyatt's acknowledgement._

_Two demons appeared in front of him. "The Source requires a meeting."_

"_Tell Nihilus to go screw himself." Harry pushed past them. "I'm busy."_

"_He knows and he needs to meet." The taller demon hissed._

_Harry turned around and caught the fireball. "**Crucio!**" The demon dropped to the floor writhing in pain. "Not smart … next time, I'll let it hit me."_

_The smaller demon bowed his head. "Nihilus will not be pleased but I will give him your answer."_

"_What is this meeting about?" Harry questioned, casually tossing the fireball between his hands._

"_He said that it had to do with your cousin."_

_Harry frowned. "Kyle is dead."_

_The demon nodded. "Like I said—"_

"_Tell him I'll be right there." Harry stated evenly and threw the fireball at the demon that had conjured it. The demon shimmered out in fear and the smaller demon showed his amusement before doing the same. "Wyatt, I need to talk to you."_

"_Excuse me, Mr. President." Wyatt left the Oval Office without waiting for an answer. "What the hell is it?"_

_Harry stepped out of the shadows. "Nihilus has requested a meeting with me."_

"_So?" Wyatt glared at the curious secret serviceman. "You need to finish this before they have time to react."_

_Harry nodded. "I know, but I think I should go. He does have more ears out there they we do. They might have already set up a trap."_

_Wyatt cursed. He punched a hole on the wall before quickly repairing it. He walked up close to Harry and whispered, "Follow your instincts, but don't take too long. I cannot stand up against all the Avatars alone."_

_Harry nodded. He turned to leave. "I would not worry about those idiots; they will be too concerned with holding their utopia together. I'm giving Nihilus the go-ahead."_

_Wyatt nodded and disappeared around the corner. Harry smiled politely at the various Muggles staring at him. He disappeared and smiled as the echoes of the muffled screams reached him. After thirty years, they still were not used to magic._

_Four days later and still Nihilus refused to give him the exact reason for suspecting the vampires coming out of hiding. He was furious with the Source, but still had enough self-control not to destroy the demon: although, Nihilus was getting a taste of his own powers. Wyatt was out of touch and so he had been stuck in the Underworld wondering what was going on above. _

"_What have you to tell me?" He questioned again, glaring at Nihilus. The demon remained stubbornly silent. "Speak, you idiot!"_

_His eyes flashed and streams of violet magic spilled out of his palms and encircled his body. All this power and still the damn wards on the Underworld could stop him from sensing the rest of the world. He watched Nihilus fidget for a couple of minutes but terrorizing the demon had lost its thrill. He had a job to do and he was four days behind schedule._

"_You have a choice, Dark One; you can either tell me what is going on or I am leaving. Your suspicions are not enough to keep me from my duties any longer."_

_Nihilus stood up. "You will meet your match with the necromancers, the elders. They will rip you apart; theirs is a magic even the Hollow cannot destroy."_

"_And what makes you so sure that the necromancers are active again? They disappeared from the world along with the Elves and Dwarves." Harry questioned._

"_I fear that is impossible to explain," Nihilus was being diplomatic and it was driving Harry insane. "It is a feeling I have and there are stories of dark shadows killing demons…"_

_Harry rolled his eyes. "You've told me all this before. Summon two of the best demons to join me. Keep the rest away from my targets." He stormed out of the room; rocks, glass, a few unfortunate demons exploding in his wake._

_Harry watched the young boy play on the monkey bars helped along by his father. The kid had a mop of sandy blonde hair and the brilliant blue eyes of his father. He motioned silently and the two shadow demons walked through the shadows of the few people in the park, bewitching people to think they had chores to do or places to be. Once the park was empty of bystanders Harry walked out of his hiding place. He walked up to the edge of the sandbox in which the monkey bars sat in before his arm felt like it had been ripped off. The arm reformed and he smiled._

"_Did not think it would be that easy, did you?" Harry conjured a black orb. "Now, it is my turn."_

_Brendin shielded his boy from the attack and it missed him by centimeters. He dove his hands into the sand and columns of dust erupted, covering Harry. Brendin picked up the boy and sprinted toward the parking lot. Harry motioned with his hand and a gust of wind pushed the dust out of the way. He flexed his fingers and Brendin stopped just in time as the ground in front of him turned into a giant hole. Brendin turned around and stared determinedly at the approaching Harry._

"_Leave him out of this, Potter."_

_Harry shook his head. "Unfortunately, that is impossible. I can't have him growing up and seeking revenge."_

_Brendin whispered something and an ice blue curse jumped out of his palm. Harry deflected the attack and sent a stream of fire in its place. Brendin blinked and the fire died; Harry cursed for forgetting Brendin was gifted in fire. He changed his tactics and conjured two swords. Brendin snapped his wrist straight and a long sword appeared in his hand. The swords clashed and sparks flew in a few seconds Brendin had split one of Harry's swords in two._

"_You were always the most able to best me in dueling," Harry said between breaths. "I knew you would be the most difficult."_

"_So you admit to murdering Casey and your own cousin?"_

_Harry nodded and coldly answered, "Yes."_

_Brendin's eyes flashed with fear for a split second before the man spun around and clipped Harry's shoulder. Harry cringed in pain and sent Brendin stumbling backwards with a telekinetic shove. He healed the superficial wound and threw an energy ball at Brendin. The man dove out of the way and threw a dagger at Harry. Harry knocked the dagger aside with his sword. He closed his eyes and wrapped Brendin in a torrent of water. He let out a breath and turned his attention to Brendin's son. He was surprised when he had to dodge a part of the monkey bars. The young boy was hovering centimeters off the ground and telekinetically throwing the metal rods and poles at Harry._

"_**Avada Kedavra**!" Harry shouted dodging another metal piece._

_The curse diverted from its course and struck the water shield rendering Brendin helpless. The resulting explosion knocked Harry off his feet and covered the battlefield in a cloud of smoke. He brought up his shield and waited, sooner or later the smoke would clear. He sensed the surge of power and rolled out of the way. Brendin burst out of the dirt with a fireball in hand. Harry sent a, answering spurt of water as he landed roughly on the ground. Brendin pointed his finger and a bright light hit Harry in the chest. Harry clutched his chest; it felt like a heart attack. Then Brendin collapsed in exhaustion and Harry realized that he had just turned the man into a Muggle._

"_Looks like the game is up." Taunted Harry._

_Brendin stared at Harry and fear took over. He got to his feet and rammed into Harrylike a charging bull. Harry caught Brendin's fist in a firm grip and squeezed; the sickening sound of bones shattering was silenced by Brendin's shrillscream. Harry lifted himself off the floor using magic and with his other hand caught the fireball Brendin's son had conjured. Harry looked at the child and closed his fist. The child started to choke and scratch at his throat. Brendin kicked at his shin but Harry simply threw the man into a nearby tree. _

"_You can't win, Brendin." Harry let the unconscious child go. "You are powerless."_

"_Why?" Brendin coughed up blood._

"_Simple," Harry knelt down in front of the broken man whispering frigidly, "because I can." The vivid green spell hit Brendin square in the chest and Harry casually tossed a fireball at the unconscious child, leaving nothing but a pile of ash._

"_Inform Wyatt that he needs to disappear!" Harry shouted at the shadow demon as he crushed the skull of the news reporter. "We have just been exposed!"_

_He rewound the tape and watched the violence play before his eyes. They were outside the elementary school in Camarillo. He had caught up with Ethan, his wife, son, and daughter. He had no time to clear the area out but the place was mostly deserted, or so he thought. He had snapped the neck of the wife fairly easily and then ended the lives of the two kids as they were in shock. Ethan had recovered and tried to orb out but Harry and sent him flying into the wall of the school leaving a massive hole. He had plunged his sword into Ethan's chest killing him. He had then realized that there was a news van parked just outside the school. They had obviously been driving by and seen the action. He had killed the video man and kept the reporter alive long enough to inform him that it was impossible to stop the video from reaching the news station._

"_DAMN IT!" The earth shook and seismometers registered a 5.0 earthquake that lasted thirty seconds._

"_How could you have been exposed?" Wyatt screamed at Harry._

_Harry stood calmly in the corner as Wyatt ranted and raved. He may have been dreading the killings, but now that they were almost over, he was beginning to see their purpose, the purpose he had known when he and Wyatt had come up with the plan thirty years ago. "We just have to be more careful setting up the rest of the plan."_

_Wyatt glared at Harry. "We now have the Avatars to contend with **and** the Power of Five!"_

"_The Power of Five only has one more member."_

"_And what of Caleb?"_

"_He is grieving," Harry hesitated. "I will deal with him later."_

"_As long as he is alive," Wyatt placed his finger on Harry's chest firmly, "we risk having the Power of Five being reborn."_

_Harry swiped Wyatt's finger off his chest. "I know that, Wyatt. I have to plan the death of Daelan and his child."_

_Wyatt and started walking out of the room, "And her baby! I want that line wiped out."_

_The two shadow demons stepped out of the shadows of the room. "He is alone."_

_Harry nodded. "Set up the distraction for the Avatars. I don't need them meddling with this one."_

_Harry appeared in a giant mansion in a remote valley in Central California. It was here that Daelan was shooting his latest movie based on the actual sad life of some teenager at the turn of the century. He had the shadows follow Daelan around and report back when the film star was left alone. In the distance he could see the trailer village but he sensed Daelan was off wandering just south of him. He snapped his fingers and transformed into a cougar with ice-cold emotionless eyes. _

_He caught sight of his prey and remained out of sight, stalking the man. Daelan wandered further away from the village, further away from help. He was careful to remain hidden. He needed these few seconds to gather information about what exactly was going on inside the Light. Everyone one was in an uproar and security was tighter than it had ever been during Voldemort's reign of terror. Several people had already been executed for voicing statements condoning the actions of the terrorists, i.e. Harry Potter. That information had not been released yet and the video of Ethan's death had been silenced and placed in a vault, although Daelan did not know where. Despite the threat, there had been no attempt to prepare for battle aside for the security measures. And the Avatars had all but removed themselves from the world; gone to try to protect their utopia._

_Harry pounced and was redirected by Daelan's telekinetic shove. He transformed and fired off a dozen curses; Daelan deflected all of the spells with ease. He released the Hollow: no more fooling around. The Hollow poured out of his eyes and mouth and attacked Daelan. Once it was done, Daelan was as shriveled up as a mummy. Harry sent up his version of the Dark Mark, a golden griffin biting the tail of a basilisk, biting the tail of the golden griffin. The new reign of terror had truly begun._

Flashes of the murder of Daelan's daughter and grandson kept Alex's eyes wide open. He could not sleep. These murders had been the worst thus far to see. They had been friends, and Alex had felt that fact strongly when he watched Harry murder Brendin. He'd felt Brendin's fear and anger and surprise at losing his powers as if it had been him. And the deaths of the younger generation were disturbing because of the ease at which Harry had taken their lives. Yet despite everything, after three days of no sleep and intense training, Alex slipped into unconsciousness.

_Wyatt sat in the center of a snowy field, muttering something under his breath. The snow around him had faint lines forming an intricate pattern of Greek origin. The lines glowed red hot and the snow began to melt. The pattern soon gave way to a small lake of steaming water. Wyatt opened his hands and white powder blew out of his hand and landed in the water, turning it dark blue; it easily resembled the sea on a dark, stormy night. Then in the three spots form bubbles began to form. Wyatt touched the water and it turned into steam instantaneously. He waved his hand and the steam moved away and revealed three bodies, two male and one female._

"_Awaken, Titans, and fulfill your revenge on the Elders!" Wyatt commanded. _

_The Titans opened their eyes and Wyatt was engulfed in a lightning storm. He raised his hands and the lightning formed into two balls, one in each palm. He cast the two attacks aside aimlessly with a smile. "You can't kill me. But I would like to offer you a chance."_

_The older male spoke up. "Who are you to order us around? I am Chronos and…"_

_Wyatt yawned. "I know who you are. My mother helped vanquish you the last time you were awakened."_

_The woman glared at Wyatt and Wyatt met her gaze showing that she could not turn him into stone. "The son of the Charmed One!"_

"_There are more of us now, but yet," Wyatt cracked his neck, "I am the child you sensed."_

_The other man spoke up. "And why would the Blessed One wish ill on the Elders?"_

"_Oh," Wyatt snapped his fingers and the Titan's white robes turned into more modern apparel, "Because I am trying to take over the world. The Charmed Ones and their family members are already being taken care of; all you need to do is kill every last Elder save one. Leo Wyatt, my father. I want to take his life personally."_

"_And what do we get in return for this?"_

_Wyatt glared at Chronos. "I released you from your tomb. You get the freedom of that for as long as I need you."_

_Chronos narrowed his eyes, "And if we refuse?" _

"_I will vanquish you right now and take on the Elders myself." Wyatt took a deep breath. "I do not need your assistance, however I am willing to let you exact your revenge."_

_Eyes tapered in suspicion."Why?"_

_Wyatt frowned at the woman. "Because I am going to finish this endless battle. This is the last chance you have at doing so."_

_The younger man looked Wyatt up and down. "We need a way Up There."_

_Wyatt smiled. "Good." He waved his hand and the three Titans disappeared into the heavens. He waited a second and shimmered out._

_Harry smiled when he spotted Wyatt appear in the entrance of the cave. "The demons are already at the Manor. I am on my way to your cousins."_

"_Leave my brother and sister alone until we have the Elders on the run. I will join you for the killing of my cousins."_

"_I know that already. I was waiting for you." Harry offered his hand._

"_Let's do this." Wyatt placed his hand in Harry's._

The ground was cold. It had been a week and Alex was walking through the silent marketplace. The last of the Fremen had headed out into the desert a day before. The Cave felt hollow without the lives of the Fremen. The only living thing Alex could sense outside the few remaining humans were the group of bats in the room across from his and the rats. It was depressing, but today it was exactly what he needed. He needed to sense the fell beasts – they needed an answer.

He opened his mind and his vision sharpened, colors became more vibrant and more distinct and edges of objects were more pronounced. He felt the pressure, the tug on his consciousness. His vision whirled into a stream of colors and indefinable shapes then it all abruptly stopped. He turned around and stumbled backwards. Alex covered his ears as ten rumbling voices ripped through his head.

_He thought he could find us._

Then a familiar voice erupted. _Let him be!_

Alex spun around, _you!_

_Find us in the flesh_. _No human can handle this amount of stress on the mind_.

_She…_

Alex found himself on the rocky floor struggling to breathe. He turned around and pushed himself onto his knees. He blinked trying to clear his vision but it was still blurry. He looked at the floor and saw drips of the dark red blood. Blinking again, he found that his vision only got worse. It slowly came to him that he was bleeding out of his eyes. He hastily pushed himself up and stumbled around as he regained his balance. He took a step forward and felt just how weak his legs were. With a deep breath, Alex slipped into the earth and the slid out of the floor in the girls' room.

"CRAP!" Sharon screamed as he walked out of the bathroom. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Get Nate," Alex whispered, "I'm bleeding from my eyes."

"And so you thought to come falling out the roof?" Jadyn questioned kneeling next to him. "Idiot."

Alex took another deep breath and coughed. "No other way to get help." Alex went limp.

Jadyn looked at Sharon frantically. "GET HELP!"

Jadyn turned back and started gently brushing his hair off his face, urgently whispering for him to stay with them. She felt a strong hand rip her off Alex and Nate hurriedly carried him away. She sat on the couch and Sharon sat next to her. Four hours later, Nate appeared in the doorway looking very solemn; Jadyn prepared for the worst.

"We got his heart pumping again and removed the clots, but he still has not regained consciousness."

Sharon nodded. "Can we go see him?"

Nate smiled sadly. "Rashid has decided that it is best for you not to. He fears that any mental presence could worsen the damage already done."

"What was he doing?" Jadyn asked.

"We have no idea." Nate sat down and looked into Jadyn's eyes. "Nothing we know of could cause such a physical reaction. He has no family history of tumors, cardiac problems, or clotting disorders. Rashid believes it is an adverse reaction to some spell he tried to perform, but I do not believe he would have been that foolish."

Jadyn nodded. "He has been speaking a lot about contacting the fell beasts but he has done that before."

Sharon suggested an answer. "Perhaps they had something to do with this?"

"Impossible," Jadyn retorted. "Alex trusts them and he has been worried about this decision for a while … no, this was Alex pushing himself past his limits. He feels invincible."

Nate stood up. "I will inform Rashid of your ideas and will return at once when Alex stirs."

Nate woke Jadyn up early the following day. "Follow me, he has just woken."

Jadyn wrapped a dressing gown around herself and followed Nate out of her room. Nate grabbed her hand when she started for Sharon's door. With a shake of his head, Nate carried on out of the living area. Jadyn looked at the door and followed Nate.

"Why can't we bring Sharon?"

Nate rounded a corner. "Alex is weak still. It pains him to even have Rashid in the same room. You are not as skilled as he is in closing off your mind." He paused and looked at Jadyn. "Rashid does not know of Alex's request … and should he find out ... no, it is best not to think of such things. Alex has something to ask of you, something of great importance."

They reached a door that had been locked for a long time. Nate pressed his thumb against a panel beside the door. A mechanical screech reached Jadyn's ears and then the soft breaths of a person. Nate remained outside as Jadyn entered slowly. She let out a small yelp of joy.

"Hey," Alex whispered, hiding a grimace. Jadyn stopped moving. "No, I feel much stronger now. It was just a spasm."

Jadyn walked forward and hugged him. Alex laughed and placed one arm over her. "Jay, I need your help."

"What?"

Alex dropped his voice. "I need you to sneak me out of here. I have to talk to the fell beasts."

"Are you insane?" Jadyn failed to keep her voice down. _Alex feebly tried to shush her._ "You can't leave this room until you're better."

Alex tried and failed to sit up. "Jadyn this – we – err." Alex struggled to find a decent argument. "We don't have time to wait."

"And we can't afford for you to be injured but you are and we will wait." Jadyn retorted.

Alex blew out a breath of frustration. "They can help."

Jadyn looked her boyfriend in his eyes. "Did they do this to you?"

"No," Alex looked sheepish. "I stretched myself too far."

Jadyn nodded. "Fine. How can _I_ contact them?"

Alex's eyes grew wide. "NO! You can't do this by yourself."

"But you in a hover chair will be able to protect me?" Jadyn teased and grew serious. "If this is so urgent then why not tell Rashid?"

Alex closed his eyes and pursed his lips. "Because I am planning on challenging him."

"What!" Jadyn slapped her hand over her mouth. "Why?"

"I just think that Rashid has become a bit too sure of himself."

"Oh, and a teenaged boy with raging hormones is much better?"

"Ouch," Alex cynically complained. "No, but there have been rumors circulating that Rashid is about to die."

"Who—"

"Doesn't matter," Alex checked to make sure Nate was not outwardly eavesdropping. "All that matters is if the suspicions are true the transfer needs to happen soon. I am not the next Holy One by blood or magic … and Rashid is not about to relinquish his authority quite yet."

"O-kay then." Jadyn stated slowly. "What do the fell beasts have to do with your coup?"

"First of all, it is not a coup; this is a valid way of checking the Holy One's power." Alex responded defensively. "Second, they have nothing to do with each other outside perhaps, getting Rashid to surrender rather than me fighting him."

"Fine, we do it tonight?"

Alex nodded. "You had best get out of here." He was looking at Nate, who had his hands behind his back rather than at his sides.

Alex walked into the office relying heavily on a wooden cane about waist-high. Nate was sitting on one side quietly twiddling his thumbs. Kei and Hannah stood on either side of the door dressed in full Fremen clothes. Jadyn and Sharon sat on the opposite wall from Nate both fidgeting. Alex smiled to try and calm them down but to no avail. He finally turned his attention to the livid Rashid.

"So the fool finally returns."

Alex nodded. "This fool just gained a valuable ally."

Rashid stood up and walked around his desk. "Ally? You could have turned yourself into a vegetable! No ally is worth that."

Alex took a deep slow breath. "Well, I am perfectly fine and I managed to do something you have tried and failed at. The fell beasts have agreed to join us should it turn into a war."

Rashid hesitated. "Still, you disobeyed a direct order…"

"I request that you step aside." Alex jumped in over Rashid. "You have become too prideful to lead."

"How dare you!" Rashid roared.

Alex remained calm and casual. "I offer you the choice of keeping your honor and stepping down of your own will. I will fight if you decide to not accept my offer."

Rashid held his hand out and Alex's cane snapped in two. "You don't stand a chance against me. I am the oldest witch alive; I have studied this craft before your grandmother was conceived."

Alex blinked and Rashid found himself pinned against his bookshelf. "And I have more knowledge than you would ever gain out of books. I have relived the events that brought the Empire into being."

Rashid got a hand free from the spell and sent Alex sliding across the room into the closed door. Alex stood up and sent a pile of books flying into Rashid. The older man snapped his fingers and the books dropped to the floor; he was sweating. Alex flicked his wrists and the bookshelf rattled and threatened to come crashing down except Alex held it in place.

"Give up."

Rashid laughed and dove out of the way pulling down the bookshelf with his own magic. He appeared out of the cloud of dust with a sword in hand. Alex sighed and activated his plasma sword. Rashid charged, deflecting Alex's sword with a telekinetic shove. Alex stopped the sword from impaling his stomach with a shove of his own. He whirled around and kicked Rashid in the side. There was muffled yelp of pain.

"I do not wish to kill you."

Rashid looked up with a vindictive smile. "You haven't come to that point of the battle yet."

Alex dropped back clutching his ears shaking his head. Rashid rose and levitated slightly off the floor. Alex looked up and a psychic shockwave ripped a hole in the ground and sent the bystanders diving for cover. Rashid's eyes glowed while Alex's eyes grew fainter as if he was retreating. Then without warning, Alex's entire body burned with a blinding red color effectively ending the duel. Rashid collapsed to the floor unconscious. Alex limped over to his body and made sure that the man was not in danger of dying.

"Kei, inform me when he wakes." Alex ordered and with the help of Jadyn walked out of the destroyed office.

AN: What a rush! Death, murder, destruction, all in one chapter how am I going to beat that, muse? And I am not doing a scene between them as much as you beg me too!... Oh sorry. Any ways review if it pleases you because it will definitely lighten my mood and maybe get my muse off my back.

Next Chapter – Death (not again ) a unique vanquish, and of course Harry and Wyatt!


	8. Destruction

Destruction

A **HUGE** thanks goes out to Dana for all her patience as she edits my chapters. You have very little idea how much of an encouragement you are.

Alex woke with a start and for once it was not because of a dream. He sensed life forces that had not been near the cave when he had fallen asleep. There were humans in the Cave; humans that he had not sensed before. He swung his legs off his bed and sat up rubbing his eyes; finding his glasses he put them on and wrapped a black cloak around himself, heading out the door. He rounded a corner and caught his first glimpse of the intruders. Alex cursed silently and moved as quickly and quietly as he could back down the passage.

He got back into his room and pulled on a shirt instead of his cloak. He attached his utility belt around his waist and made sure all the weapons were securely fastened. He grabbed a couple of his more important shrunken backpacks and stuck them in the hidden pockets on his belt. Then with a thought he transported himself to the girl's living area. Alex cursed when he landed awkwardly on his still tender ankle but recovered and opened Jadyn's door, creeping silently to her bed.

"Jadyn," he whispered into her ear, "we need to go. The Cave has been breached."

Jadyn mumbled something and turned away. Alex closed his eyes and sent a psychic echo into Jadyn's dream of what he had seen. Jadyn sat bolt up right nearly banging into Alex's head. Alex nodded and headed out the door to wake up Sharon. Jadyn stopped him.

"I think you might want me to do that." Jadyn said with a smile.

Alex nodded. "Fine, just hurry. I'm going to warn the others."

"Where do you want to meet?" Jadyn inquired not letting go of Alex's arm.

Alex thought for a second. "Try to reach the study, otherwise I'll come and find you." Jadyn let go. Alex hesitated before quickly brushing his lips over hers before sliding into the rock floor.

Kei and Hannah were already awake and preparing to leave when he arrived in the Fremen quarters. They both wore grim expressions and did not even acknowledge Alex when he sprung out of the ground. Alex dusted himself off before clearing his throat.

"We already know," hissed Hannah.

Alex nodded, "I can see that. Does not mean you know what the plan is."

"I am guessing it is to retreat." Kei answered while strapping on a utility belt over his rubber desert suit. He grabbed for his robes when the sound of footsteps reached their ears.

"Is it them?" Hannah whispered.

Alex screwed his eyes up in concentration. "Yeah – five of them."

Kei pulled his robes over his suit and looked around. "I'm ready."

Alex nodded. "Great, but I can't transport both of you: I'm still too weak."

Hannah's hands drew up into her sleeves and reappeared clutching two daggers. "Guess we get to fight our way out, then. Go inform Rashid and Nathaniel."

"Meet us in the study." Alex whispered and caught a glimpse of the police entering the room before being surrounded by cold rough sand and then icy solid rock. Finally, he reappeared in the tiny bedroom quarters behind the kitchen. He could hear the fighting, especially the bolts from the high-powered blasters the police were carrying.

Nate was rushing around trying to pack a bag Alex recognized as a similar version of his backpacks. Alex shook his head. "We don't have time, Nate. We need to get out of here."

Nate nodded. "I just need," he paused to enter in a combination on a flashing interface. A metal container hissed open spilling clouds of freezing nitrogen gas into the ground. Nate reached in and pulled out a blaster of an unknown make. "I may be a witch, but I'm not arrogant."

Alex smiled. "Great! Head down to the study; I have to go warn Rashid."

Alex kept to the shadows as he made his way toward Rashid's office. He knew that the man was up and it annoyed him that the once leader of all the witches had not come to warn them. He sent a warning of his coming before pushing the door open. He growled at the sight before him. Rashid sat in his chair indulging on some off world liquor.

"Ohh, it'sss you." The man slurred his words.

Alex swallowed his anger. "You realize that we are under attack? Why have you not warned us?"

Rashid's laugh turned into a burp and he poured another shot of the drink. "Want some?"

Alex closed his eyes and focused on the once powerful presence of Rashid. _WAKE THE HELL UP AND HELP US!_

The man fell out of his seat from shock. "No need to be grumpy," he grumbled.

Alex snapped his fingers and an invisible hand picked the man up off the floor. "Follow me," he ordered with deadly calm. He saw the man reach for the liquor bottle and he flexed his fingers. The bottle quivered before shattering. "You've had quite enough to drink." Rashid tried to speak but Alex silenced the man with a glare.

They stepped out of the room and Alex ducked just in time for the laser bolt to merely singe his hair. He motioned with his hand and a stalactite fell from the cave ceiling, killing the policeman that had fired the shot. The sight of blood and the smell of ozone seemed to have sobered Rashid up and the man sent a powerful telekinetic wave down the corridor sending the remaining troops flying into the darkness. Alex nodded with approval before following Rashid down a narrow tunnel.

"We need to meet up with the others." Alex hissed.

"Where?" Rashid melted out of Alex's sight and into the next shadow. He was much more powerful than Alex had imagined.

"The study."

"Why did you send them down?" Rashid snapped but corrected his tone as he continued. "You should flee. We don't stand a chance against this task force."  
Alex nodded. "But it will take them a while to reach that low into the cave. We need to stick together."

Rashid remained silent and turned into another corridor rather abruptly. "Perhaps not as much time as you thought."

Alex felt the searching presence and cloaked his and Rashid's mind from it; a powerful presence tried to break through his feeble barriers. His eyes widened and he commented more strength to his shields. "Pamela! Damn it!"

"An old friend?" Rashid's tone held mild amusement.

Alex nodded and led the way down the new corridor. "What of my sister?"

Rashid's eyes were unreadable."She must fend for herself; send word to her when you are safe. At the moment there is nothing you can do for her." Rashid lectured.

Alex nodded and got control over the sudden fear that had gripped him. "You seem to have changed quite suddenly."

"I can still act on logic alone despite what the Fremen elders warned." Rashid spoke with venom.

Alex sighed; this decision had created more tension then he had believed possible. "I did not take their word for it. I saw you slipping down a path that would have led us all to destruction."

"This is not the time to test my trainings, Alexander." Rashid sharply responded. "I am here to serve His Holy One as he sees fit no matter my personal turmoil."

Alex motioned for Rashid to be silent. "Four guards! I would not have thought Alia would send them off on wild goose chases."

"We all made that mistake. She acts purely with her emotions…not a good characteristic in a galactic leader." Rashid paused. "We could take them. They are only privates."

"Violence is not always the answer." Alex muttered. He influenced the minds of the four guards to hear the sounds of footsteps down a corridor leading to the marketplace. They charged off in search of the owner of the noise.

"Incredible. I have not even heard of Count Potter having such a power."

Alex kept a straight face but inside he was elated. "They will be back in a few minutes."

Alex stepped out of their hiding spot and realized his mistake a second too late. A powerful invisible hand threw him into the opposite wall. It held him there and he glared at the owner of the attack, Pamela. Pamela just smirked and pushed harder crushing the air out of his lungs. His sight was invaded with black spots when all of a sudden the pressure was gone. Alex took a deep breath and looked up to see Rashid engaged in a heated combat with Pamela.

Rashid slashed at the girl with a dagger and Pamela stayed his hand with a glare. She waved with her hand and Rashid stumbled backwards. Her eyes unfocused for all of a second and pure energy leapt off her fingers and stuck Rashid in the chest sending him into convulsions. Finally broken out of his shock, Alex charged forward and landed a punch on her face. She turned her attention back to him and they engaged in a fistfight. Both moved with such speed that their limbs became blurs. Alex spotted a mistake and landed a powerful hit directly on Pamela's breastbone. He strengthened the hit with a telekinetic shove and Pamela slammed into the nearby wall. He picked up Rashid's dagger and was ready to throw it when a plasma sword flickered into existence quickly followed by another three.

Alex activated his own plasma sword which confused the four guards long enough for Alex to be the first to attack. He nearly knocked the plasma sword out the hand of the first guard but the guards' training kicked in and Alex quickly found himself on the defense. He whirled and ducked the four swords with ease but also knew that he would tire long before his attackers would. He tried to push them back telekinetically but someone canceled out his attack. The small distraction nearly cost him his arm and he had to recall every ounce of his training not to yell out as the four inches of skin that came in close contact with the superheated blade blistered and turned black at the edges. Alex was backed into a corner and felt fear creeping into his mind when his spotted two more plasma swords and the flashes of green laser bolts.

Three of the guards broke off from him to meet the newcomers. Alex kicked the remaining guard on the knee and smiled with satisfaction at the crackingsound. The guard crumpled to the ground and without remorse, Alex plunged his plasma sword into the man's neck, severing his head from the rest of his body. He turned his attention back to Pamela but saw that she was no longer standing against the wall. He turned around and found her poised over Rashid's still unconscious body.

"Can't save everyone Alex, my dear," she said as she cut the man's head off. "Repayment for that man's life." Alex charged but she was surrounded by a swarm of Imperial Police.

Alex blocked the laser bolts with his plasma sword and retreated to the fight between his friends and the remaining three guards. He reached the fight and the laser bolts stopped coming; they were fearful of hitting the guards. He fought his way to Jadyn; Jadyn dodged the plasma sword and kicked the undefended guard. It seemed all the fighting paused for that brief second. Alex, still recovering from the recent bout of rage and utter horror took a moment to clear his thoughts.

"RETREAT!" He yelled and pulled Jadyn backwards as he repeated the command. "Everyone retreat!"

The retreat took the enemy by surprise. It took the guards and police a second before they started chasing after the teens and three adults. They continued running down the corridor and ducking into the next when the tunnel became filled with laser bolts. Alex repeated the fear maxim under his breath, fighting to regain the clear logical mind necessary for all of their survival.

Kei broke the silence in the group. "Do you think you could slip us all down a few levels?"

"Nope!" Alex stated. "I'm still recovering!"

Sharon panted as she ran. "What if you pool our magic?"

"Not worth the risk." Alex stated.

"What about that spell you used to free the fell beast?" Alex's eyes widened thoughtfully.

With a wave of his hand, Alex sent the stampeding police crashing into each other. He nodded in agreement and the girls took the cue. "**_KHÛRGHAAMP!_**" he yelled and darkness flooded the corridor. They coughed out the dust trying to fill their lungs.

"Let's keep moving; that won't hold them for long." Alex stated and guided them through the dust filled air. "We need to reach one of the sealed exits."

Nate nodded. "The best one would be the one that opens into the open desert, but it is on the other side of the cave system."

Alex bit his lip. "The closest one is too close to the entrance; they may spot us. If we travel in the lower passages we may be able to make it to the other side with relatively few encounters. That far down their equipment and communication network will not work as well."

Hannah nodded. "I'll be leaving the group, then. The tribes need to be warned…others need to be shuffled out of harm's way. Your trek could take another day; they do not have that much time."

Alex gave his approval with a nod. "Meet us close to the entrance in a day's time."

Hannah bowed once and disappeared with the grace and technique of a well-polished assassin. They watched her go with a feeling of dread; if she was captured, they were all dead. Alex snapped out of his grim thoughts and started down the hidden passageway. They walked in silence overly alter to the minute sound changes. Alex, using his gift at sporadic intervals, made sure that they were not snuck up on.

They reached the bottom level and heard the sounds of running water. Alex realized it was what remained of the great river that had carved out the cave system. The floor was slippery and the air had an icy chill in it that Alex had never felt before. Even in the cave where water was abundant in the air, he had never felt the sensation of the air being cooled by water. They reached the edge of the shallow river and Kei muttered something in Fremen. Alex translated it in his head and smiled at just how superstitious the Fremen were; Wicca certainly had a safe haven with the Fremen. Kei had given thanks to the Great Giver of Life: the root word in the Fremen language for witch.

"Fill up your water bottles," Alex whispered, "where we go, there is no water."

Kei nodded. "The other havens are not as lucky as this one."

Alex walked over to Jadyn. "Are you all right?"

Jadyn frowned, then followed his eyes to the cuts and scrapes covering her arms. "They're nothing. What about you?"

Alex shrugged. "Pain is but a thought in the brain. Destroy the thought and there is no pain."

"Still, it may get infected," Jadyn said inspecting the burn. "You should get it treated."

Alex nodded. "When we have placed a bit more space between us and them."

"As you wish," Jadyn returned to washing her cuts.

Alex lingered near her for moment more before going on to check the others. Sharon had suffered similar cuts and bruises as Jadyn: nothing too serious, unless they got infected. Nathaniel had been hit by two laser bolts but luckily the bolts had lost most of their momentum before they had hit his shoulder. They had left two big blisters but Kei had already sterilized and covered the wounds. Kei had a nasty cut on his forehead where one of the guards had grazed him with a razor dagger. Again, they lucked out and the blade had not been poisoned as they usually were. Kei looked at Alex's wound but Alex shook his head.

"We should move." Kei stated. "They have hounds with them. We need to be far enough away from here when they reach the river."

Alex found his thoughts drifting to Prue, Nate's guard dog. The animal had disappeared with the Fremen. Nate had said nothing about it and Alex had never bothered to ask. Now it seemed to be the only thing he could concentrate on. "What of your dog, Nate?"

Nate looked up from splashing his face. "She went with the Fremen. What made you think of her?"

Alex shrugged. "My mind wandered." He had the increasing sensation of someone else placing thoughts in his mind. All the possible outcomes, calculated risks and gains. Mentat, that was the word for the human computer in the _Dune_ series. What is possible that he had that ability? What had made Rashid such a capable leader until of late?

"Well, shall we move on, Alex?" Kei questioned.

Alex nodded. "The more ground we cover, the better."

They walked further and the wide corridor that housed the river turned into a small cramped tunnel. They had to walk single file and hunched low. There was no more light; the lights had stopped at the entrance to the room on the other side of the river. Here they walked with the help of faint glow sticks that cast everything in an eerie green. The rocks glistened under the glow; they were covered in beaded of moisture. Alex still marveled at the sight, at the feeling of water in the air and on the desert planet. This was still Arrakis!

They reached another large chamber where the air was warmer. They had reached higher levels but there was still no light. Alex looked behind him and saw how tired the girls were and even Kei showed signs of fatigue. Nate walked past Alex in solemn silence and Alex caught a glimpse of the cook's thoughts. He was mourning Rashid: the last of that generation. Now, it truly was up to Alex and the new generation.

"Let's rest here for a few hours," Alex whispered, "We are weary, and when we reach the more exploited levels, we'll need our full strength."

Kei nodded, "And we can dress your wound before you lose your arm."

Alex relented and gave the Fremen, his friend he had to remind himself, his arm. Kei got to work and cleansed the wound with a powder that stung worse than the burning had: salt to kill the bacteria. Next, an oily gel substance was rubbed over the powder to seal the wound from re-infection. Finally, a pale bandage was wrapped around his lower arm. Kei took the first watch and Nate would take the second hour. The teens were relieved from watch duty. Alex curled up in a corner and allowed sleep to take over his mind.

_Harry paced the floor of their latest apartment. This time, they had moved into London itself. This was the first time they would spend any length of time in England since their disappearance. The Power of Five had been killed just over a year ago and Dumbledore had died barely six months ago. Almost all the ministries and governmental powers were either under their control or destroyed except for one, the governing force since the trials of the Death Eaters. The Avatars were beginning to prove a problem; they were actually participating in battles against Harry's forces, not that they knew it was Harry commanding the demonic legions. They still believed the rumors their subject believed in were a hoax. They thought Harry and Wyatt were still part of the Collective. But they had almost destroyed the Source during a raid meant to bring about the death of the Charmed Ones. Wyatt wanted them destroyed. _

_An Enluuned female walked into the room and waited for him to acknowledge her. When he did, she looked down at the note in her hand. "The Source has sent his agents in and the Avatars have met them in battle."_

"_Thank you," He turned around. "You may leave." She bowed as she walked out of his presence. _

"_Are you sure that just killing the three will kill all of them?" Harry questioned the soundly roaring fire. _

_Wyatt's face appeared in the fire. "And we will be protected from the spell. Yes Harry, I am sure."_

_Harry nodded. "And they did not ask you to join them in battle?"_

"_I would not be talking to you if they had." Wyatt snapped. "Stop stalling. You should have no moral objection to this vanquish. We are giving everyone their free will back."_

_Harry sighed. "I do not object to the vanquish, just to the fact that we do not know how the spell will react with the magic of the others present. We will need the demons if the rest of the plan is to succeed."_

_The fire grew with Wyatt's anger. "Do it now before we miss the chance!"_

_Harry waved his hand and the fire disappeared. He watched two shadows grow and fall back leaving two horribly pale Gollum-like creatures. The two creatures stood erect, nothing but skin and bones, and lacked eyes. One bared its teeth to which Harry showed the demon his fangs. _

"_Who are you to disrobe us?"_

_Harry grinned. "You know me very well. But for this mission, I need you to not be invisible." The two demons clicked their tongues in obvious annoyance. Harry continued. "I need you to be the targets of the Avatars' attacks while I set up the vanquishing circle. Understand?"_

_The leader growled and hissed. "Fine! We do your bidding."_

_Harry clapped his hands once and the fire erupted back to life. "You, first."_

_They arrived in the private sanctum of the Avatars, only ever breached by the Charmed Ones all those years ago. The place that was usually full with Avatars walking around with glass cubes in their palms, spy boxes, was now empty. Harry snapped his fingers and his clothes transformed into the flowing black robes of an Avatar. He nodded at the two demons. The demons let out a high pitched screech and the entire place shook and cracks appeared in the marble columns. Three voids appeared and quickly turned into Alpha, Beta, and Gamma; a fourth void followed them and turned into Wyatt._

_The Avatars sent off strikes of lightning but the demons were too quick and Gamma was taken down, the demon ripping a chunk of flesh out of the Avatar's arm. The demon was sent flying with a well-placed kick by Beta and Alpha healed the wound. Harry snuck behind the three distracted Avatars and cut his palm deeply. He caught the spurting blood using his telekinesis and directed the blood to form a circle around the three Avatars. Wyatt walked up behind him and healed the wound before Harry collapsed from shock. _

_Harry spun around at the sound of screams and hissed as he watched one of the demons go up in flames. Harry waved his hand and the remaining demon was swallowed by shadows. Wyatt snapped his fingers and Harry's blood glowed and the smell of acid filled the room. The Avatars turned around and tried to attack the two witches, but their attacks bounced off the ward that appeared. _

"_You aren't all that powerful." Wyatt smiled sinisterly. "We've been waiting a long time for this day."_

_Alpha spoke with rage evident in his voice. "You will die with us, Halliwell!"_

"_Not with the spell I'm using!" Harry yelled. "**Through the Hollow, cast the spell; Bring the death, of evil and hell; May they suffer, until they cry; Their tears will run, and then they die!**"_

_Wyatt threw a fireball at the weakened Avatars and their robes caught alight. Harry's eyes turned completely black and the Hollow swarmed out of his palms. The Hollow swirled around the screaming Avatars before piercing all three. Harry collapsed struggling to breathe. Wyatt watched Harry collapse into spasm with fear glinting in his eyes. Screams echoed through the room and the entire population of Avatars appeared all around them surrounded in flames and void of color. The three original Avatars quivered one last time and burst into a thousand tiny particles, vanquished. _

_Wyatt watched the other Avatars disappear in a similar fashion as the three leaders. He smiled in satisfaction but the smile quickly turned to dread when he noticed Harry still lying on the floor as if dead. Then he heard theswirling of his worst fear. He spun around and dived out of the way of the Hollow. The swarm had grown to cover the majority of the room and pulsated with energy Wyatt had never believed possible. It attacked again and he closed his eyes but his death did not happen. He opened one eye and saw a blinding purple light around him and Harry's body glowed with a similar intensity. The Hollow attacked again and the Suxen attacked back with a ferociousness of a cornered wild animal. The Hollow was beaten back and finally engulfed by the Suxen. Violet streams of magic slowly re-entered Harry's body and the young man woke with a deep gasp. Wyatt's eyes widened when Harry sat up and caught his gaze with a wicked gleam in his eye._

"_Now, I'm bound by the Hollow's fate."_

_Wyatt nodded. "…"_

"Alex, wake up!"

Alex jumped to his feet and reflexively activated his plasma sword, batting away four laser bolts. He chopped the arm off the closest attacker and sent a group of five flying into the far wall with bone-crushing force. He took a moment to gain sense of his surroundings. There was fighting everywhere and the chamber constantly lit up with the light of blaster bolts and the three plasma swords. He blocked the next bolt and sent it flying back into the blaster that fired it. There was a deafening explosion and four less attackers to worry about. The laser bolts became less frequent after the explosion; the police resorted to vibro-blades and daggers against the plasma swords.

Alex found himself back to back with Kei. "When did they find us?"

"Just a few minutes ago!" Kei yelled as he cut a man in two.

Alex stabbed another in the chest trying to figure a way out of the chamber. "Which way is the exit?"

Kei pointed and started fighting in the same direction. Alex followed suit, sending the message to the rest of the group. He focused on the minds of a couple of the closer attackers and sent a wave of pain. They attackers dropped to their knees screaming; Kei used the advantage of their distraction to shoot a hole into each of their heads. Alex bit down his retort; they were fighting for their lives here.

"Have you strength to bring down the entrance?" Nate asked coming around to finish off an officer he had wounded.

Alex nodded. "The spell won't work fast enough though – some would get through before the entrance was sealed."

"There will be enough time." Nate affirmed, ducking a laser bolt. "Just promise me you will not look back and do not wait. Once you are through the entrance, cast the spell."

Jadyn, catching onto Nate's scheme, gasped. "You can't do that! We need your help."

Nate ignored her and waited for Alex to process the information and respond. Alex closed his eyes to control the forming tears; he knew what had to be done. "Your death will be paid back tenfold."

"Don't cloud your judgment with vengeance; you know the consequences of that more than most." Nate snapped the neck of an attacker that got too close to the small group standing mere meters from the exit. "All I request is that you continue down your path. Follow your destiny; that is all you owe me."

Alex firmlynodded. "Kei, get through and watch our backs." The Fremen bowed his head toward Nate and disappeared into the entrance. Alex used telekinesis to disengage from the fight pushing back his attackers. Jadyn and Sharon were already in the entrance waiting, shaking with sadness. "Thank you."

Nate closed his eyes and a loud rushing was heard as if a vacuum had replaced Nate. Alex stepped through the entrance and took one last glance at the latest martyr to this cause. The police were scrambling backwards as if they instinctively knew what Nate planned to do. Alex nodded and felt Jadyn and Sharon's hands join his. "_**KHÛRGHAAMP**!_" They screamed as a blinding light enveloped Nate.

They were sent flying from the shockwave of the explosion. Alex wondered at the power; they had received only a tiny portion of the full blast thanks to the rock wall that had formed. They would have been obliterated had it not been for the rock wall. Alex looked for life in the chamber beyond the rock wall and what he felt appalled him. He felt nothing, absolutely nothing. The blast had the impact of four atomic bombs on the life forces in that chamber.

Kei pulled him back onto his feet. "Come, let's not waste the sacrifice."

"He's dead." Jadyn stoically muttered and Sharon broke into sobs.

"He died in glory. No warrior could ask for more." Kei stated, being cautious to not sound too callous. "But we have given ourselves away. We must move before we become caught by the wall you created."

The girls glance back at the rock wall, tears coursing down their cheeks and followed at Kei's beckon. Alex placed his hand on Jadyn's shoulder and slowly moved her slowly along the path. Sharon followed slowly not looking up.

"She is a fool," Jason muttered. "Arrakis is their stronghold for a reason."

Mathew frowned and leaned over to see the newspaper. "So my aunt has found their hideout."

"She expects a legion led by four guards to bring down the Fremen and the witches." Jason hissed with venom. "Perhaps we should have killed her. She only gives the witches more ammunition to turn systems to their cause. An outright takeover without any proof for the Court – she is a fool."

Mathew smiled. "And here we are, headed to Arrakis Capitol, into the heart of Nihilus's stronghold; who is more of a fool?"

Jason waved his hand dismissively. "Do not be so convinced that Nihilus is so sheltered on that planet. They are all smugglers and bandits and crooks; they would just as soon betray him to gain his riches."

"How did you come to the conclusion that the smuggler kingpin was the Imperial Court leader?" Mathew questioned.

"_Ex_-leader," Jason corrected. "He is no longer the Dark One. That chair will remain empty until Alia is crowned Empress."

Mathew rolled his eyes. "She _is_ empress. The Court cannot deny her claim to the throne now and then she will put one of her servants on the Dark One's throne and the balance of power in the Empire will no longer exist."

Jason nodded. "But do not be so certain that she will completely control the Court. There are minor chairs that will never become loyal to her – enough that they could overturn even the Dark One's vote should they band together."

"And why would they?" Mathew inquired. "That would just bring about their assassination. She killed my father; I doubt she is squeamish about killing off a minor chair."

"Because we will direct them to," Jason stated. "But that is for another discussion. At the moment you should rest. Nihilus will be weak still from your previous fight but certainly not defenseless. And I may not be there to help you: I have an errand to run while we are on Arrakis Capitol."

"What errand?" Mathew questioned.

The Imperial Guard cracked his knuckles. Mathew watched him innocently and patiently. Jason finally cracked. "I have a friend or two on the planet that can inform me about—" The entire ship shuddered and four differently pitched alarms started whining.

Mathew waved his hand impatiently and the alarms squeaked out of existence and he turned his attention to the display. "Five fighters on our right. Perhaps your friends could be helpful in this situation?"

Jason muttered something under his breath and grabbed the controls, yanking the ship out of hyperspace. The ship creaked and another alarm went off for a second before Mathew silenced it as they entered real space. The fighters appeared around them, first elongating and then rebound back into normal shape as they rapidly exited hyperspace. Mathew ran down the short passageway behind the cockpit and jumped down the short flight of stairs landing heavily behind a chair. He sat down in the seat and ran his hand over the smooth metal surface in front of him. A blue hologram of the space surrounding the ship appeared. He targeted a fighter and tapped a button to the left of his head. The fighter winked out of sight.

"Four more," he muttered. The targeting system had trouble tracking the remaining fighters. They had turned on their disruptors causing their position to jump around the hologram. "Jason…disruptors!"

Jason's voice echoed down the hall. "_Time to test your manual targeting abilities_."

There was click and the metal slid into to the ground and Mathew found himself staring out into open space with a fighter flying straight at him. He reacted by throwing out his hands in front of him. The fighter went spiraling to one side like a kite hit by an unexpected gust of wind. Mathew grinned and looked around the new setting. Before him, instead of the hologram of space there was a hologram of a joystick. He carefully manipulated the joystick until the gun underneath him was pointing in the direction of a fighter. He pressed the button and a blinding bolt of light shot out of the end off the gun. The fighter dodged the laser bolt but Mathew had already repositioned the gun and fired another shot. The fighter went up in a ball of fire.

The other three fighters were more cautious and stayed too far away from Mathew to target them using his eyes. He tapped another button and another display took the place of the joystick. He selected an oblong silver object from the list and pressed the fire button. Two of the silver objects appeared in his line of sight for a second before speeding off toward the fighters. Homing missiles were illegal to possess unless one was in the military, but everyone had a few in their arsenal. Another two balls of fire appeared in the distance.

"_I think the last one is retreating_." Jason stated. "_Come join me in the cockpit_."

Mathew exited the chair and the room closed itself up again. As he was climbing the stairs, heading down the passageway, the ship shook and everything went black save for the flashing lights signaling a breach in the hull of the ship. Mathew heard Jason mumbling curses and watched the man run down past him carrying a piece of equipment Mathew thought was just a for show; it looked so ancient. Mathew scrambled to his feet and followed after the Imperial Guard. He stopped to see Jason staring at the hole in the engine room.

"The hyperspace engine!"

Jason snapped out of his daze. He slammed his hand on a display and a heavy metal door slammed down in front of them. "We need to land. The sealing won't hold in this vacuum."

Mathew jerkilynodded. "I think we're a day's flight out of the Waals system."

"Good." Jason started walking back to the cockpit. "I have a few contacts that can help keep us off the Empire's radar."

Mathew gravelynodded. "Well, I hope this is the last excitement we see until then."

Alex ducked the dagger and sent it flying back into its owner. The man crumpled to the floor with the dagger embedded between his eyes. Alex swung his plasma sword in a heavy arc, simultaneously severing three heads and a hand, but the attackers just kept piling into the corridor. The dead bodies were pushed aside or simply trodden on as the almost robotic policeman tried to reach their targets. Alex steeled his emotions once again and crushed the heart of one man while piercing another with his plasma sword. They were going to lose unless something happened. They were tiring and their enemies were innumerable or so it felt.

"_JIERDA!"_ Alex shouted.

The closest attacker screamed in agony and collapsed to the floor. His legs bent in the wrong places indicating his bones were completely shattered. Alex stepped over him and repeated the spell to take out two more assailants. Then with a wave of his hand, he manipulated the three incapacitated policemen in the way of their fellow policemen. He closed his eyes as the men were chopped to pieces by their colleagues; these people were a mob.

"Kei, we need to get out of here!" Alex screamed to be heard over the sounds of fighting.

Kei appeared behind him. "We are almost to the exit."

"These people aren't thinking – they're desperate predators!"

"_They aren't the only predators out tonight."_ A voice hissed in ancient tongue.

Alex spun around and felt his plasma sword ripped out of his hand by a powerful telekinetic force. He stared into the immediate shadows and almost screamed when he found himself staring into eyes, bright purple eyes. Alex calmed his nerves with a deep breath and a muttering of the Litany against Fear.

"You stumble too long, son of Brendin Will," the man whispered. "_RUN!_"

Alex turned around and ran, grabbing Jadyn's hand as he passed her. Sharon caught on very quickly and started after them. Kei was still staring at the creature muttering. Another creature, this time a woman appeared behind the Fremen and started running effortlessly after the teens with Kei thrown over her shoulder. Alex hesitated at the exit door and started down the corridor. There was yelling and screams of absolute terror and then a rush of wind blasting him out of the cave.

"Do not waste time," the woman hissed. "Follow the dunes until you reach your friends."

"Wait," Alex paused wondering how to word the question to get an answer, "who are you?"

The woman sighed. "We were once good friends with Harry Potter and your ancestors. Time will tell if that friendship is to be rekindled. For now, let's just say we are here to see if it is time for our friends to come out of hiding." She disappeared down the corridor.

"What was that all about?" Jadyn questioned.

Sharon asked her own question. "What'd she say?"

Alex looked at Kei who was visibly shaken by the meeting. Kei kept repeating _"Lethrblaka."_ Alex frowned and returned his attention to the two girls, repeating what the mysterious woman had said. "…She spoke in Earth English as did the one back in the cave. Kei calls them 'leather wings' in a far more ancient tongue; it means…"

"Bats!" Jadyn exclaimed. "He is muttering bats under his breath."

Sharon gasped. "But it is impossible. They only exist in stories."

Kei looked up. "Necromancers once ruled the vampire populations…" He quickly returned to his distracted mutterings, leaving the teens to stew in their own thoughts.

They found Hannah waiting for them a kilometer away from the exit. She looked decidedly windswept and her robes were covered in dry blood. Alex's instinct of water preservation almost made him rebuke the assassin but when Kei started a hushed conversation in the battle language of the Fremen, Alex held his tongue. The battle language was only used to convey vital information and was never to be interrupted.

"Vampires," Sharon whispered.

Alex turned around. "Put on your protective gear. We are alone in the desert…water is more valuable than anything out here. Even your life."

Jadyn spoke as she slipped on the rubber hood and other equipment that reclaimed her water. "How are we going to move fast enough across the desert? They have transport; we will be found within a day."

"Hannah may have a faster way across the dunes." Alex surmised. "After all, she spoke to the others before returning for us."

Hannah looked up at her name. "I went only as far as the nearest water place. A message was sent using a falcon."

Alex nodded. "So we walk under cover of night and cover our tracks in the sand. The Fremen have hidden in the deep desert before…"

"Never from such a large group," Kei spoke up. His talk with Hannah seemed to have calmed him. "They have a legion here lead by the four guardsmen. Now, three guardsmen."

"Four thousand!" Jadyn muttered in awe. "We just survived a fight against four thousand trained policemen."

Alex nodded. "We had best keep moving…perhaps the desert will offer up a solution like it did in the cave."

Kei and Hannah agreed. "The more distance we cover while they are under attack, the more our chances of survival increases."

There was no light, the stars hidden from the view by the clouds: clouds that never released their moisture in the deep desert. Alex knew that the clouds would slowly make their way up to the polar caps and release their moisture there. That water reached the ground in the form of ice and was minded during the summer months when even the strict water conservation rules did not reclaim enough water for the population to survive on. Alex found himself thanking the gods for the clouds where he would usually curse them. The clouds were a blessing.

The night was a monotonous period of trekking from dune after dune, always careful to place their feet at odd positions. This coupled with the slight wind would hopefully distort their trail enough that none but a Fremen assassin could follow it. The day had been a warm one and the sand was still hot which meant the infrared was of little help as well. But still, even Alex found himself becoming depressed by their surroundings: sand, sand, and more sand.

"How do the Fremen live out here?" Sharon questioned mostly to herself.

"Silent!" Hannah hissed. "You waste water."

Alex closed his eyes and tried to take his mind off the desert, off recent events. That was truly the horrible thing of the desert; it forced you to think. Lack of talk made the mind wander. And Alex's mind remained fixated on the death of Nathaniel and Rashid. In the heat of battle the deaths had caused grief but the adrenaline and the battle had not let him remain in that mind set. Now there was nothing but those thoughts. He reached out with his senses and felt nothing except for a couple shrubs. This was the wasteland of Arrakis.

Alex took a deep breath and a gulp of the tasteless reclaimed water. He longed for the comfort of his home and berated himself for it. He was Fremen now; they had no home, only a tribe. The tribe came first and now the tribe required them to walk alone in a wasteland. Left to be driven insane by the thought of responsibility for the deaths of people who were respected. Alex shook his head; these thoughts were useless. They would only cause him to stumble when the tribe needed him the most.

"_Where is the closest shelter_?" Alex sent.

Kei's hesitant response came a few minutes later. "_Four kilometers but Alex, we are still too close and the night is still young_."

"_I understand, but I have an idea_."

"_What_?" Kei inquired.

Alex smiled; it was truly simple if it worked. "_We could ride the Shur'tugal._"

Kei visibly shuddered. "_Will they answer_?"

"_They promised to help_," Alex hesitated questioning his plan. They could render him useless; they did not like to be contacted mentally. "_I'll be weak_._ We need a place to rest_."

Kei walked quickly to catch up to Hannah and whispered the plan into her ear. She spun around to look at Alex who nodded once. She did not like the idea, Alex knew, but she would listen, because he was His Holy One.

"We travel west!" she yelled.

They reached a small patch of rocks. Hannah led them to the south side of the formation and the group filed into a small cavern in between the rocks. In the middle of the room was a puddle of water. When Sharon got close to the edge, Hannah pulled her back. She threw a stone on the sand close to the edge and it sunk out of sight: quicksand. Sharon smiled a thank you and sank to the floor. The others soon followed suit.

"So, what is with the rest?" Jadyn broke the silence.

Hannah and Kei turned to stare at Alex. Alex sighed, "I have an idea about how to make the crossing quicker."

"Yes?" The girls inquired when Alex stopped.

"I – er – want to try and contact the fell beasts."

"NO!" Jadyn quickly responded.

"Yeah," Sharon added her voice. "Don't you remember what happened last time you tried to contact them like this?"

Alex nodded. "I do, but I think the greater risk is trying to cross this wasteland without assistance. And if we can combine our powers, then maybe it won't have such a devastating effect."

Jadyn shook her head and Sharon bit her lip. "I still don't like this."

"They offered to help." Alex explained. "You were there Jadyn. This is not like the last time. This time we have their allegiance."

"Alex," Jadyn scowled, "How can you even ask this of us? I'm not risking your life."

Alex closed his eyes. "You have to…it is the only way that I can see us making it out of this state of events." He walked up to her and looked into her eyes. "Besides, you won't lose me that easily. They're just reptiles."

"I wouldn't let them hear you say that," Jadyn said with a smile, grimly sighing in acquiescence. "Fine, but only if you can use our powers as well. That is safest."

"Fine," Alex agreed. Jadyn took his hand and he squeezed slightly to give her reassurance. Sharon took his other hand and Alex closed his eyes. Alex felt his consciousness leave the small cavern and race across the desert. He also felt the power and support of the two girls protecting his mind from an attack. The colors and shapes sprang back into blinding sharpness. He spun around and found himself face to face with Shai, the matriarch of the fell beasts.

"_So … you require our assistance. The desert trembles under the hard footsteps of off worlders._"

"_Will you aide us_?"

The fell beast growled. "_To fight or to fly_?"

"_To flee_." Alex stated firmly. "_We gather in the Fremen strongholds_."

Shai tilted her head. "_A wise plan_. _We will meet you outside of the cavern at early morn_."

Alex blinked and found himself back in the cavern. "They will be here in a few hours."

Kei nodded, hiding his fear reasonably well. "Then we should rest. I'll take the first watch."

Alex awoke to a deep rumbling in his mind. He woke the others and they headed out of the cavern. Four fell beasts stood at the entrance growling at the newcomers. Alex recognized one of them as the one they had freed from the cave. The mate to Shai was there as well and two other youngsters. Suddenly, out of the sand appeared a giant red head with glowing yellow eyes, Shai in her true form. The giant dragon finished her emergence from the sand and flapped her huge wings once to rid them of the dust.

"_You will ride me, Alexander. Your mate may ride mine_. _The rest can choose who they wish_."

"_Thank you_." Alex said with a bow.

They climbed onto the beasts backs and the creatures took off with tremendous force.

"_It is a four day flight to the Fremen shelters_. _You should rest and re-gather your strength_. _You will leave this planet for a while soon_ _and then there will be no rest for quite some time_."

"_Can you see the future_?"

"_Rest_," Shai simply stated and Alex knew that it was the end of the conversation.

Mathew stared at the street Jason had left him on. This was a terrible planet and this had to be the worst street on the planet. There were rotting carcasses everywhere and not all of them were animals. People that had not washed in years, or so it smelt like, crawled over the carcasses picking up scraps of food to eat. None of them paid him much attention. He ignored Jason's warning about laying low and used telekinesis to push the bodies out of his way. There was no way in hell he was touching those things. As he moved further down the street, the sights just became worse.

"Give us something to eat!" A man shouted and grabbed Mathew's arm. Mathew shoved the hand off himself and was sickened to see half the skin stay in his hand. With a shake he rid himself of the skin.

"Sorry, sir." Mathew kept his voice neutral but moved his hand closer to his blaster. "I do not have anything on me."

The person shrugged and carried on down the road to harass the next person. Mathew sighed and decided to leave the street. He found a bar that looked somewhat up to serving a pig. He pushed the door slightly open and slipped in. He gasped and quickly walked out again. It had been no simple bar, but a brothel. Reminding himself that he had a mission to complete he tore himself away from the door and continued down the street.

"Why, don't you look handsome!" A young girl stated. "What is a young man like yourself doing all alone? What some company?"

Mathew closed his eyes; the girl was hot. Ignoring his urge to take her up on her offer he stated, "No thanks, madam. I – er – I have an errand to run."

The girl pulled a face and muttered a curse before stalking off. Mathew shook his head; this was truly a planet run by smugglers. He remembered his father debating once whether to spend the energy to clean up the planet.

_I guess he chose not to_, Mathew dryly thought.

He looked up and found the tower he was supposed to be making his way to. The single column protruded out of the planet and shadowed all other buildings. It was the religious center on this planet. The Cult of Pain ruled this planet just as much as the smugglers that claimed control of the government did and most certainly the Empire had no place of power, at least anymore. He headed down an alleyway and sprang over the wall separating it from the next street.

"You one of those runaways from the royal circus?" Came a call that Mathew ignored.

This street looked cleaner, but felt more dangerous. Mathew wrapped his cloak closer around him and made sure the hood obscured his face. He pulled his dagger out of its sheath and hid it in the arm of his cloak. He quickened his pace making note of escape routes should he be attacked. Mathew made it to the alleyway he was supposed to take but found the way blocked by two enormous thugs. One was a pale green, all muscle, and about the size of a small elephant. The other was not quite as big and human.

"Looks like we have a new play thing for the boss," The human sinisterly stated. "Not smart walking around these streets unprotected, boy."

Mathew pitched his voice as a fearful child. "Sorry sir, I am a bit lost. I'll be leaving…"

The other thug chuckled and caught Mathew by the shoulder. He grumbled something in a tongue Mathew did not understand but from the look on the human's face, he knew it was not good news for him. The human walked up to him and pushed the hood back and gripped Mathew's face.

"Still has all his teeth and is a bit chubby…an off worlder." The human surmised. "Take him to the dentist to have his teeth removed. Can't have you harming our master now, can we?"

Mathew allowed anger to flash in his eyes and the human laughed. "A feisty one, huh? Perhaps I should take you right here – break you in for the master. I'm sure after I'm done with you, you won't be so feisty."

Mathew blinked his eyes and the human stumbled backwards as if punched in the gut. The other thug let go of Mathew to check on the human. Mathew used that free second to flash his dagger and take a step back. The human growled something and the green thug grabbed the dagger, ripping it out of Mathew's grip. Mathew felt fear grow in his stomach; the dagger had not even cut into the man's skin. He ducked the punch the thug flung at him and waved his hand to send the alien flying into the wall. The alien quickly got up and charged. Mathew dodged him but ran straight into the human's reach.

"I'll show you, you little — "

Mathew cut him off with a firm back kick at the human's privates. The human keeled over and Mathew placed a firm foot over the man's throat. "Call him off."

"Enough!" The man gasped. The alien stopped trying to punch Mathew and growled.

"Now, you are going to leave me alone," Mathew hissed. "And I would advise you to leave this area of business before you get yourself killed."

Mathew took his foot off and started down the alleyway. He turned around to the see the alien pick up the human and carry him off toward the bar across the way. Mathew turned around and placed a firm hand on the mud wall. He had been practicing this technique but still had not perfected it. He concentrated and slowly felt his hand slip through the wall. He took a deep breath and pushed the rest of his body through the wall being careful to not allow panic to enter his mind.

He finally made it into the tower and thankfully had not met any opposition that would have required him to give himself away. As he was this close to where Nihilus should be, Mathew didn't wish to risk being sensed. He headed toward an open lift and rode it up to the furthest point. Getting off on the last floor, Mathew followed the other pilgrims to the balcony. He kept his head bent, searching for an opportunity to sneak past the watchful guards. The chance came when one of the pilgrims pulled a knife on another one shouting that the God of Pain required the man's life. The guards rushed forward and Mathew snuck by using his ability to influence, making sure no one could precisely remember him disappearing.

He ran down the corridor; memories of the last time he had done this drifted into his thoughts. The teenager unpredictably felt the familiar presence of those disfigured guards he had battled at Capitol City. He also felt the faint presence of Nihilus; the demon was much further up the tower. He reached the first set of stairs and climbed them four at a time. The guards had realized something was wrong despite his best abilities. They were on the search for someone dallying where they ought not be.

Mathew reached the end of the staircase, four stories up. Quietly he opened the door and crept into the main corridor. This corridor had similar paintings that Nihilus's stronghold had in its walls. One of the pictures caught his eye and he paused studying the painting. It was one of a family smiling; it was a strange portrait to be hanging in the halls of a temple built for the worship of pain. That fact was not what caused Mathew to stare at it. One of the boys in the picture had his nose and his jaw line. The man in the picture could have been his father, save for the eyes and hair color. He suddenly realized that he was staring at a portrait of Wyatt Halliwell and his family.

_This was the man who started this Empire_. Mathew thought. _He looks too innocent to have caused the death of so many people_.

Mathew was shaken out of his thoughts by the sounds of footsteps. Knowing he would never make it to the next corner without being spotted, he drew back into the shadows. A man with stark white skin, no hair, and no eyes came into sight. Beside him was a beautiful woman that reminded Mathew sharply of a hawk. The two were in no hurry but were in deep conversation.

"Why does he wait?" The woman asked in a screechy voice.

The man shrugged. "No one knows, but with magic coming back, this battle will not wait for too long."

The woman nodded. "I can't wait to have my wings back. It has been too long since I have been in flight and eaten the flesh of a witch."

Mathew gagged despite himself and the conversation ceased. Mathew caught his breath and prayed that they would not find him. His prayers were not answered and the man immediately focused on him. The man stretched out his hand and Mathew felt himself struggling to breathe. In defense, he waved his own hand and the man stumbled backwards. Mathew collapsed to his knees taking deep gasping breaths.

The woman charged forward and Mathew barely dodged her talons. Mathew's mind reeled at that realization. _This was a harpy, and the other must be a grimlock_, he thought. _So demons _did_ survive the purge_.

He rolled back up onto his feet and pulled out another dagger from his hidden stash. The dagger found its mark in the harpy's heart. Mathew pushed himself backwards to get out of the way of the harpy's flailing limbs. He watched as the woman was suddenly engulfed in flames. The grimlock reached out his hand again but Mathew was too quick for him. Mathew threw his dagger and the demon collapsed to the ground with a heavy thump. The grimlock turned into a pile of green ooze that disappeared into the carpet.

"Gross," Mathew muttered as he picked up his dagger.

Mathew continued down the corridor, being mindful of any presence he sensed. The upper levels seemed to be mostly empty. Nihilus must have believed no one would make it up that far. He found another lift and pressed the button for the highest floor. There was a question for a password and Mathew typed in pain. The lift shook and shot up, leaving Mathew's stomach a couple of floors down. He practically fell out of the lift when the doors opened.

When he finally regained some sense of self he glanced upward. This corridor was empty and painted gray. At the far end, Mathew saw giant wooden doors and sensed that Nihilus was behind those doors. Scrambling to his feet, Mathew sprinted toward the doors, drawing his sword as he ran. He purposefully removed his cloak before shoving the doors open and ran into the room, astonished to find it completely empty. Closing his eyes, Mathew searched for Nihilus. He spun around and caught the fist flat in the face.

"I should have guessed you would not give up so easily," Nihilus wheezed.

Mathew looked at the once proud demon. He had not fully recovered from the near vanquish; the skin was horribly burnt and Nihilus leaned heavily on a walking stick. Mathew smiled and sent a telekinetic shove at the demon who shimmered out. There was a gust of wind and Mathew found himself shoved against the room's wall.

"I may have some recovering to do physically, but my magic is all functional." Nihilus reminded with venom in his words.

Mathew struggled to retort but he could not breathe in to talk. The pressure on his entire body was painful and crushing all the air out of him. He could not move to break out of the attack and his vision was slowly growing black. Then, out of nowhere, the attack stopped. Mathew realized that Nihilus had lied. A smug smile slid across the teen's face.

"Looks like you are not as powerful as you would have me believe." Mathew taunted.

Nihilus stared at Mathew and the gaze was met evenly. "So you will use magic to defend yourself and rid yourself of enemies, but no one else is allowed magic? You should die by your own law, Halliwell."

Mathew nodded. "That is true, but I did not choose this fate. The minute this war is over I will strip myself of my powers. Magic will be no more."

"Ha," Nihilus chuckled. "Power is addictive, young prince. You will no more give up you powers than Wyatt would have."

Mathew lashed out rashly in anger. Nihilus slammed into the wall. "Don't compare me to that devil!"

"So, you saw the portrait." Nihilus smiled. "Then my job is done. Prudence, Patricia, Penelope, Melinda; Penny, Laura and Grace; Halliwell witches stand strong beside me; Vanquish this evil from time and space." Nihilus screamed in agony and Mathew stared in wonder. "So, your will is done…" Nihilus exploded before finishing the last sentence.

Mathew stared at the ashes in shock. _He vanquished himself!_ He heard footsteps and hastily disappeared out a side door. _He vanquished himself!_ He jumped into the lift and took it down. _Why did he vanquish himself_? He ran down the corridor careful to stay out of sight, but the guards seemed to be in disarray. _Whose will_? He burst out of the tower to find Jason waiting for him on a speeder.

"I was wondering what was taking you."

Mathew impatiently nodded. "Go!"

Jason readily took off. _Dear god, I hope I am doing the right thing_.

AN: So we are that much closer to the end of this adventure and yet more and more gets thrown at you…it's like a dumbed down version of LOST. Anyways hoped you enjoyed it. Review whether or not you agree with my take on the Harry Potter universe.

Next Chapter – From the desert to the sea. Of course it would not be completely without seeing a wizard, Harry Potter's heir that is.


	9. Escape

Escape

"If we are to escape, it would be best we do it soon." Alex spoke calmly to the Fremen Council. "The unrest in the cities throws dust into the air. We will not get another chance like this again." Alex took his place on the single chair in the circle, the chair of the Holy One.

The council leader rose, "You may speak the truth, Holy One, but even you cannot request that we spend more of our blood for this cause."

"I would have to disagree," Alex spoke respectfully but did not rise from his seat. "You all pledged yourselves to this cause under Rashid and you all supported me when I battled Rashid for this title."

"But you are also subject to our rules. Do not forget that you are Fremen while those before you were not." The leader spoke slowly; Alex could tell he chose his words carefully. "Kei and Hannah are at your command as we promised before. Those who chose to help you of their own free will may do so. As for this Council we will not use our status to require our family to risk themselves."

Alex closed his eyes; it was not the best, but it would have to work. The Council would not stand against their leaving the Deep Desert. "Your wisdom surpasses mine yet again." Alex stood up and the others followed suit. "With your leave I will prepare for my departure."

"With my leave is right," Kei's father stated solemnly. "Who votes for you while you are gone?"

Alex frowned. "The seat will remain open…however, if a full council is ever necessary," Alex paused, "I would have Shai take my place." This caused a sudden uproar. Alex remained silent, then after a few moments he intruded on all their minds causing an abrupt silence. "She has agreed to take this position and she is your only option. Whatever you decide that would require a full vote would affect the fell beasts. They will help you take back this desert; they promised me that."

The council members turned to their leader. "Well met, Alex." Kei's father smiled. "I agree with your choice, but I hope you return before such a decision needs to be made. I do not like having my mind connected to one such as Shai."

Alex nodded and left without another word. He knew instinctively that the Fremen would have no help from the Power of Five when they retook the planet. He only hoped that the Power of Five would at least be reconstituted by then so that the witches could help reclaim their home. His power to sense things with his mind combined with this new found talent of super-human computation and analyzation allowed him to make these jumps in logic, to peer into the possible future.

"So what did the council decide?" questioned Jadyn when he reached the girls' small room in the hideout.

Alex heavilysat down on a pillow. "They will not give an order, but they won't deter anyone from helping us, either."

"So as you expected," Sharon summarized.

"But not what I wanted," Alex reminded her. "It will be difficult to obtain help from the Fremen without the Council's obvious approval. Most fear the city and the few that might help us may not have the skills required."

"But we still have Hannah and Kei, right?" Jadyn asked hesitantly.

Alex took a deep breath, thoughtful. "I never got a direct answer out of them. Kei and Hannah made a pledge to Rashid to reconstitute the Power of Five but that oath may not carry over past Rashid's death. It was not a blood oath; that I know for sure."

"So we might be on our own?" Jadyn shuddered at the thought. "How…?"

Alex's smile caused her to fall silent. "We would never be alone. I would not have thrown my lot in with this plan if it did not have a chance of succeeding. The Fremen are not the only ones on this planet that can help us." Alex paused, allowing the suspense to build. "I know some very powerful…no: some very _influential_ people on this planet. Some know of our plan already and are preparing what they can to help us. Others only need to be contacted and they would lay their lives down in order to help. No, we are not alone."

"So what are we supposed to do?"

Alex answered the question after a second of thought. "Find more allies. We still may need help crossing the desert. Shai and her kind cannot move back into the northern parts of the desert."

Sharon left after a few more words had been exchanged. Alex studied the small room the girls had been given when their original room had collapsed. There was no furniture save for the three pillows; they slept on the floor with sleeping bags. Against the back of the room sat the two bags the girls had carried out of the Cave. Unlike the Cave, this hideout was covered in dust. The cave, in which the hideout was situated in, was sealed to keep the water from escaping, but nothing could protect them from the omnipresent dust.

"What will you do?" Jadyn asked softly, moving to massage his shoulders.

Alex instantlyrelaxed at Jadyn's touch. "I'll talk to Hannah and Kei and find out their plans. Then I have a few more meetings with Fremen officials. I only hope that the seeds I plant in their minds sprout at the right time. It will do us little good if the Empire unites against the Fremen."

"You scare me sometimes, you know."

Alex nodded, knowing she referred to his uncanny method of logic and planning; no teenager should ever have this much responsibility. "But excitement is one of the reasons you like me."

Jadyn smiled. "It is one of your more endearing qualities at times."

"Well, then," Alex turned around, "what else is it that you like about me?"

Jadyn shook her head. "I prefer to leave you in the dark on that one."

Alex pouted. "But…"

Jadyn leaned in and kissed him softly. "You can't be the only one to bring excitement to this relationship."

"Oh!" Alex pulled back. "And exactly what relationship is that?"

Jadyn rolled her eyes but her smile grew. "You know – the one where you are my servant waiting on me hand and foot."

Alex raised his eyebrows. "And what do I get out of this relationship, then?"

Jadyn leaned in a kissed him again. Alex nodded, "I could live with that."

Alex found himself sitting in the wooden chair of His Holy One for the second time that day. He had requested a meeting with Kei and Hannah and the Council room was the only place with enough exclusion for this conversation to be carried out. He rethought over his impression of the two people planning out this conversation. Kei was a leader amongst all the Fremen tribes, a weapon master, and at times reacted on emotion only, a dangerous quality in a leader. Hannah was sneaky, spoke few words, and preferred to kill her targets than bring them in alive. She was the perfect assassin and a good advisor on issues that Kei would become too emotionally involved in.

Kei was the first to arrive as Alex knew he would be. Kei bowed using his head only and took a seat across from Alex's chair. Alex gave him the same greeting but remained silent. Fifteen minutes later, Hannah glided into the room and took a seat next to Kei without extending any form of greeting. Alex took this to mean she was angry with being summoned.

"Hannah," Alex addressed her directly, originally not part of his plan. "How have you been?"

Hannah lowered her hood. "I was on a mission," she snapped.

"One more important than—"

Hannah nodded. "Than what I do for your predecessor. Of course!"

Alex nodded, "So you still follow that oath?"

"Is that what this is all about?" Kei spoke up.

Alex looked at him but returned his attention after a second to Hannah. "Will you help us reconstitute the Power of Five or are you more bound to the tasks your father lays out?"

Hannah paused at his tone. She knew the implications of what she answered. Alex watched her face change as she debated with herself. Slowly she spoke, but not in her usual assuredness. "I follow your lead above all others." Then, with more conviction, "that is why I am here."

"But not without your anger," Alex spoke matter-of-factly. "You serve two masters, Hannah, and it is time you choose which one to serve completely."

"Are you asking me to disobey my father, my Naib?" Hannah asked, the fear evident in her voice.

Alex smiled. "I am asking you to explain things to your father. He knows full well the implications should his tribe not support me in the end."

"You threaten a Naib!"

"No," Alex forced some aggression into his voice, "I am simply reminding him of his duties. I would never attack a Fremen as I am a Fremen: but as His Holy One, I could refuse to help him and his tribe."

Hannah stared at Alex. "You play a dangerous game with the tribes."

"This is no game," Alex snarled. "This is my life and the lives of those I love, whom your father gambles with, so forgive me if I do not give him an easy decision."

Hannah quickly nodded. "My decision will be my father's."

"And yours?" Alex focused in on Kei. Hannah had played the word battle perfectly. Alex had left Kei only one possible answer. "How will you serve the greater forces of the universe?"

Kei stared at Alex. "I will give my life for you. You are my tribe-brother."

"So you are," Alex said with pride, "and I will bring the tribe glory."

"_We_ will bring Fremen glory!" Kei corrected. "The tribes are united and only if they remain united will they win the war over this planet."

Hannah nodded. "Despite the Council's decision Alexander, the Fremen stand behind you."

"But fear can be a far more powerful motivator," Alex said with a sigh. "We walk on the edge of a knife. One misstep and the universe will never recover."

"So let me do my part to keep us on the right track," Hannah requested as she stood.

Alex hid his surprise; this was the first time Hannah had requested anything. "I wish to speak to Kei a bit longer if he has a few more spare moments."

Hannah nodded and took her leave. Kei waited patiently until the curtain stopped moving from Hannah's departure. Then, "How could you have expected anything else from me!"

"I had to make sure," Alex stated with sorrow. "This is not the time for guesses and assumptions."

"Of course," Kei nodded in agreement, "war fast approaches."

Alex closed his eyes. "And we are not ready no matter my opinion on the matter."

Kei shook his head. "You saw what you are up against in the Cave. If you do not fight, Alia would have you killed and your blood spilled in the sand."

"Do you worry about my blood or the tribe's water?" Alex invoked the comparison between Fremen and the Fremen of _Dune_.

Kei frowned. "Both. I would not have you killed in a dishonorable manner."

Alex took in a breath and expelled it slowly. "If war comes I will fight to defend myself and those I love."

Kei bit his lip. "That is the only thing I can require of you."

Another four weeks passed before Alex had everything in order. He found it strangely funny how hard he found it to leave. This would be the first time he was willingly moved away from what he found comfortable and safe. He knew it was for the best and that it was necessary but a part of him told him that he could stay in the desert. Who would question his decision now that he had the unswerving backing of two major tribes?

"Alex," Jadyn whispered quietly as they lay under a single sleeping bag with another under them, "you are doing the right thing."

Alex rolled over to face her. "I know. I should stop holding out this false hope, but it is, at times, the only thing that keeps me going."

"Well," Jadyn shifted closer, "then you will have to remind yourself that you aren't alone. Sharon and I are here to help and so are Hannah and Kei."

Alex gently brushed a strand of hair off her face. "That is something I am truly thankful for," he leaned in to kiss her. "Especially for you."

Jadyn smiled and moved even closer, "Want to prove it?"

Alex was about to answer when a shadow crossed his face. "Get dressed," he whispered with frustration etched in his tone. "We are about to have company."

Jadyn jumped up, taking the sleeping bag with her and headed toward the pile of clothes. Alex got up more slowly and found his desert suit and jeans and with a flick of a finger, he had his t-shirt. He pulled on his robes and was brushing his hair into place with his hand when there was a shout outside. Jadyn spun around and her movements became more frenzied. Alex walked to the entrance and stuck his head through.

"The Council requires your presence." Kei whispered. "Sharon has already been warned but Hannah did not find Jadyn."

Alex betrayed himself by starting to turn his head.

"It is after dark!" Kei hissed. "You are not bound together!"

Alex waved his hand to dismiss the statement. "And?"

"It is against Fremen customs to have a woman in a man's tent after dark. You know this!"

Alex sighed, "And I see that few Fremen follow that guideline. Every night couples meet—"

"Enough," Kei interrupted, "be quick and fix your hair." Kei left before Alex could respond.

Alex ran his hand through his hair and pulled his head back into the room. Jadyn was almost ready. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist. Jadyn relaxed after a second and turned around. "You know we are going to be late."

Alex nodded, "Business first, pleasure later."

"Maybe," Jadyn stated softly, "but we don't need to provoke Kei at the moment."

Alex sighed "Fine. I just need to fix my hair."

Jadyn bent down and picked up a small bag. She pulled out a small tube of clear gel. "We don't have time for you to find water. And we both know that your hair doesn't behave unless it is wet."

Alex took the gel and ran his hand over his hair forcing it into place. He glanced into a small mirror Jadyn had produced from her bag. Satisfied that he looked somewhat presentable, Alex led the way out of the room. They followed the small path that led away from the sleeping quarters. There was commotion throughout the hideout. When they reached the Council room there was a crowd blocking their path. Alex subtly used telekinesis to create a path through the bodies of anxious Fremen. He allowed Jadyn to enter the room first holding the curtain open for her before stepping through it himself.

"Sorry for the hour of the meeting, but this requires your attention," the chief stated without rising.

Alex separated from Jadyn and found his chair. "What happened?"

The chief nodded and a young Fremen maybe a year or two older than Alex was brought out of the shadows. Two Fremen guards stood on either side of the boy with knives out. Alex studied the boy. He had scrapes and bruises and one of his eyes was swollen shut and Alex had a horrible feeling that the eye had burst from the force of the punch. Yet despite the injuries and being surrounded by the ruling Council, the boy gave off an air of hatred.

"This Fremen must be judged," the chief stated gravely. "Is he still Fremen or do we spill his blood?"

Alex nodded. So this boy had tried to betray the tribe; he was one of the small group of individuals that did not like Alex's position in Council. "This is a matter that requires fair council. Why does he have none?"

One of the guards spoke up after a bow. "He refuses to have anything to do with these deliberations. He…"

"Enough," Alex said gently, "Let him speak if he can speak."

The boy turned his head ever so slightly to face Alex. Alex felt a chill run down his spine. "You are a child and yet you hold a position that could send us all into battle. You are a Naib without honor, no battle was fought."

Alex remained silent while others in Council muttered in anger. The boy tried to provoke him by saying he had not earned his title. To be Naib meant you were selfless and the best warrior of your tribe. "I am no Naib. My Naib is the chief of this Council. I hold this position for reasons of mysticism and magic."

"You play on our beliefs for your own gain!" the boy spat. "You use us until we are dry but give nothing in return. You keep your water separate from the tribe's yet expect the tribe to give you all of its water."

Alex held up his hand when one of the guards moved his knife. "You speak as one indoctrinated. You believe because you have no mind of your own."

The Fremen cursed and Alex struggled to keep a straight face. "I give you the decision, my tribe-father."

Kei's father arose from his chair and walked up to the boy. "Who do you call Naib?"

The boy pointed at the roof and smiled. "Alia the Fair."

Alex stood up and walked over to the chief. "Don't let him anger you. He wishes to be made a martyr."

"Do you wish to spare his life?"

Alex shook his head. "I would have his blood cover my hands for such talk, but this is not the desert. This is home and the laws require the Council to decide his fate."

The chief nodded gravely. "You are to be sent to the salt mines until your water is spent."

The boy's eyes showed fear for the first time. Alex felt sorry for the boy. He would become a martyr but only after more suffering than he expected. The salt mines were nothing more than the digging of new hideouts but the work usually condemned the person to death. "Now, perhaps, you will find your mind." Alex whispered then he spoke out loud so the Council could hear him. "I hold the Council to the promise of revoking this death order should the boy repent."

"As is your right," the Council members responded.

Alex found himself pondering the events of the trial as they sent off for the cities. It would be a four week journey to the cities across endless dunes. The fact that there was opposition in the Fremen spoke of conflicts he had not foreseen. His reasoning skills refused to come up with a definite future with this new factor thrown in. He comforted himself in thinking he had four weeks of silent walking to come up with an answer. As the rock cropping that housed the hideout grew into a small dot on the horizon, Alex turned his thoughts onto the trails in front of them. They had to sneak into the city and stow-away on a frigate owned by one of the witch families not yet found out to be witches. From there, they would have to steal the frigate, condemning the family to death, and sneak onto the training planet of the Imperial Guards. He continued on this line of thought until he felt a mind brush against his.

"_Next time we meet, you will ride on my back in triumph_. _The Empire has killed fell beasts and in so doing so, turned us against them_. _We will gladly carry you into the heat of battle_." Shai's voice echoed in his mind.

Alex replied with a thank you. "_You will fight with the Fremen_."

"_Enemies of the Empire will unite under your leadership…no matter their history_."

"_I hope you are right_," Alex responded and then closed his mind off from the world.

Kei came up behind him and spoke in a whisper using as little air as possible. "You dealt your enemies a heavy blow with that trial."

Alex connected his mind with Kei's. "_I only hope it was enough_. _The Fremen cannot fight amongst themselves when the times comes to reclaim Arrakis_."

"_You will find the Fremen more capable then you give them credit for_." Kei responded with pride.

Alex chuckled. "_Perhaps I do give you too little credit_."

Kei fell back into the rear guard again. Alex smiled to himself and checked their direction against the suns' position. Never enter the desert unless you can find your own way out. Alex nodded in agreement with the thought and returned his focus onto the sand. He read the tracks along his path; most were destroyed by Hannah's footprints but some remained intact. The desert ant was the most humorous and he found it entertaining to see how mindless the ants were in their track. Humanity should never be that mindless; that was what this war was trying to prevent. The Empire had become stagnant and caught in ways too old to follow. Humanity had evolved and now society needed to catch up.

_The Grand Design holds society back_, a voice echoed in Alex's head.

Alex shook his head. _Harry and Wyatt tried to destroy the Design and here is the result_. _There _must _be__ another solution_.

The city was swarming with Imperial Police. Every street corner had at least two watchmen on it besides the natives that had turned in order to save their own skin. Alex focused the binoculars on the spaceport on the other side of the city. There was a massive spacecraft that was about the size of the city sitting on the spaceport and all the locals had their ships sitting on the sand. Alex noticed a couple of spacecrafts that had massive holes in them and he guessed those were from the guns on the Imperial landing craft when the locals had refused to move.

"Can you tell your friends to meet us at the spaceport?" Hannah asked. "Even I could not slip through the city with all those eyes on the look out."

Alex turned around and handed the binoculars to Jadyn. "I could try, but they aren't used to magic…they may just reject the message as a figment of their imagination."

Hannah sat in silence pondering their dilemma. "Then you and I go into the city. The rest head out into the desert and make your way to the spaceport."

Kei nodded. "We'll wait for your go ahead, then."

Hannah looked over the city again. "Give us a day and if we have not responded head back to the tribes."

The girls pondered the solution in silence and finally, Jadyn nodded once. Alex did not like the idea of splitting up but he saw no other way around the obstacle of the Imperial Police.

"You know best."

Hannah pulled her hood back over her face and picked up her backpack. "Well then, let's get a move on. It is noon; most people will be inside resting or at the food court."

Alex kissed Jadyn goodbye and hugged Sharon. They muttered their cautions to each other and Alex followed Hannah down the remaining dune between them and the city. They entered the city through the quiet entrance to the south of the factory. The area was the party district of the city and was usually dead in the middle of the day; its usual inhabitants sleeping off the drugs of the previous night. Hannah moved with a grace of lifelong training for such ventures. Alex felt as if he was a lumbering behemoth behind her. They stopped a couple of blocks on the opposite side of the glass factory.

"You need to relax," Hannah admonished. "Being tense will draw just as much attention as if you were shouting out your name with a bullhorn."

"Sorry," Alex muttered, keeping his mind probing for thoughts of an enemy.

Hannah nodded. "I will have to train you and your friends on the trip to New Sweden. We will not have the luxury of running into the desert there."

"There is a patrol heading out that direction," Alex stated softly.

"I know," Hannah said belittlingly. "You do not need to be a telepath to hear those two oafs."

"Well, shouldn't we move?"

"Eventually," Hannah stated calmly, "first, I'm going to teach you how to hide."

"A lesson!" Alex exclaimed. "_Now?_"

"You have learned to conceal yourself in your robes, hiding any unusual characteristics about your stance and walk, but you still cannot blend into your background."

"Now is not the time," Alex hissed getting annoyed. The police were almost around the corner.

"Relax," Hannah repeated herself, "and be just another villager."

"But I'm not another villager," Alex moved his hand to his dagger. They may have to kill these two because of Hannah's stubbornness.

Hannah noticed his motion and shook her head. "That won't do you any good." Hannah started walking straight out into the middle of the street. "_They do not know who you are unless you give yourself away_."

Alex shut down his mind at the abruptness of the thought. Alex followed Hannah forcing himself to act casual. The policemen looked over them and continued down the path. Hannah carried on walking down the street in plain view of retreating guards.

"_Don't tempt fate_!" Alex sent.

Hannah's mocking voice echoed in his head. "_They believe us to be father and child_. _What fate do I tempt_?"

Alex shook his head and hurried up to walk next to Hannah. "If they wanted to question us, there would be no stopping them. It is best to remain out of sight!"

Hannah actually laughed. "And the best place to hide _anything_ is in plain sight."

Alex was about to retort but decided against it. He followed Hannah down the rest of the street processing all the information. They wound their way through the rest of the streets without incident and found the house of the family who owned the frigate. The family of two was extremely wealthy and high enough in the pecking order to have so far avoided scrutiny from the Imperial Police.

"Alexander!" The wife pulled the teen into an embrace. "We were so worried that you would not make it!"

Alex shook the husband's hand as he left the wife's hold. "Mr. and Mrs. Blank, this is Hannah." The two nodded in Hannah's direction. "I am sorry to not stay any longer but we need to get off the planet as soon as possible."

"Of course," Mr. Blank disappeared deeper into the house and reappeared carrying a small rod of metal. "This will allow you to override all the security codes on the frigate. The droids will protest but they will not harm you. I programmed them myself."

Alex took the metal rod and handed it off to Hannah. "Thank you, we will repay you for your loss when we return."

Mrs. Blank shook her head. "No need for that, my dear. Getting us out from under this Regency's hand is payment enough."

"Well, we will talk about this again when we return," Alex stated diplomatically. "But I would ask you to try and reach the Fremen once we leave. The Empire has ways of tracking just about anything."

Mr. Blank looked over at Hannah. "Will they accept us?"

"A Fremen gave you his word," Hannah spoke softly. "Never doubt that."

Alex looked at the assassin reproachfully. "No need for that tone, Hannah." He turned back to the couple. "There are those who will expect your arrival."

"Fremen?"

Alex sighed. "That is a story for a less pressing time, Mrs. Blank."

"May you succeed in your journey whatever it may be." Mr. Blank cut in before his wife could complain.

"And the same to you," Alex stated and quickly exited through the door. Hannah had already left and was rounding the corner.

"Now comes the difficult part," Hannah whispered as they started toward the spaceport.

Alex opened his eyes. "Well, we have an hour or two to kill before the others will reach the spaceport."

"Good," Grinned Hannah. "You can practice your stealth techniques."

Seeing a planet that had water visible from space took Alex back and Kei had almost fainted. New Sweden was a giant planet about half the size of Jupiter and ten light minutes away from the yellow sun of the system. But for all its size, the planet had the least landmass in the Empire aside for the few worlds completely covered by water. There were two main continents and then millions of small islands. The northern continent housed the Imperial Library and the training grounds for the Imperial Guards and elite Imperial Police. The smaller southern continent was where the majority of the population lived and worked. The populated islands were usually getaways for the filthy rich.

Kei maneuvered the frigate slightly off its original course bringing into view the massive moon. The moon was surrounded by a number of spaceships waiting to dock. No spaceship entered the atmosphere of the Imperial Library planet. Special shuttles ran people from the moon, to the ground and back. Even the Imperial Police and Guards had to keep their ships a hundred thousand kilometers away from the atmosphere. Hannah keyed in a series of numbers when a beep was heard over the radio. There were a couple of tense seconds of fear until another beep echoed in the cockpit. They were approved for landing on the moon.

"Prepare to exit the frigate." Kei stated, plugging in the coordinates flashing on the computer screen. "We do not want to be around the frigate when they discover its actual identification number."

The girls and Alex disappeared into the cabin. Kei pressed another series of buttons and the frigate shuddered slightly as the autopilot kicked back in. He stood up and stretched. "So, what do you think?"

Hannah remained silent watching the various screens. "So far only computers have analyzed the sequence and there are more ships surrounding the moon than I was expecting. Hopefully that will buy us two hours but nothing more."

"We had best change out of our robes." Kei stated.

Hannah nodded. "Did you receive any message—"

Alex suddenly appeared in the doorway. "Sorry, was I interrupting something?"

"No," Hannah calmly replied.

"Good," Alex stepped fully into the cockpit. "I want you two to wear this insignia: the griffin battling the basilisk. It marks my generals."

Kei and Hannah took the golden broaches. "But you do not have…"

Alex raised his hand. "Those who know the history of magic will understand its meaning. It will give you the extra bit of protection should our plan fail. And before you start on about how you are supposed to be protecting us, don't." Alex walked out of the cockpit leaving two confused Fremen.

They passed through more security checks in small city they had landed in than Alex believed one would have to go through to meet the Emperor. The city was built around a small garrison of Imperial Guards and the private school that trained the young boys of the city to be scribes and historians. Alex and Jadyn took the lead and walked around hand in hand claiming to be newlyweds searching for a new home to raise a family and serve the Empire. Staying a block or two behind them came Sharon and Hannah, both acting as student and teacher from the lesser-known female version of the all-male school. Kei took up the rear doing his best to go unnoticed.

"That house would be just perfect," Jadyn stated, squeezing Alex's hand. Their guide nodded in agreement.

Alex smiled. "It is very beautiful, dear." He turned to face the guide. "Would the family mind if we asked them a couple of questions?"

The guide shook his head. "No. These are the Porters, and they love it when potential buyers stop by. Gives them a chance to have you completely analyzed before you move in. Their son is on his final year of studying to take the place of his uncle in the Imperial Palace."

"Thank you," Jadyn said and started up the path.

Alex shook the guide's hand. "We can find our way back to the drop off." The guide frowned and Alex feared he might have to use magic. Suddenly, the guide turned around and strode down the road with a brisker than normal pace. Alex turned around to find himself face to face with a giant hairy face with massive teeth. He gulped and the giant dog opened its mouth and licked him.

Jadyn laughed and Alex distinguished another voice stating the 'heel' command. The black dog bounded up the pathway and stopped in front of Jadyn and a boy. The boy had short brown hair that he'd gelled into spikes. Alex saw his eyes and gasped when he recognized the eyes of Harry Potter staring back at him. The intense emerald orbs looked Alex up and down once before the boy turned his head to face Jadyn.

"And where are the others?" Nicholas asked. "My mother said Uncle Rashid was sending six people."

"Six?" Jadyn asked before understanding him. "Err, Alex?"

Alex walked up and extended his hand. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Nicholas." Nicholas shook his hand briefly and then remained quiet. "Right," Alex paused awkwardly, "the others are on their way but only five of us made it off world."

"I am sorry to hear that," Nicholas led the way into the house. "I was hoping that no one would be hurt coming to fetch me."

Alex took his seat after pushing Jadyn in a seat. "The Imperial Police cornered us and…Nathaniel died helping us escape."

Nicholas nodded. "And the rumors that Rashid was killed in a raid. Are those true?"

Alex looked at Jadyn who in turn stared back at him. "We tried everything to prevent that from happening, but we were overwhelmed."

Nicholas's eyes glazed over as he tried to fight back the tears. "I only ever met him once, you know." Jadyn moved to comfort the teen but Alex stopped her.

"You should know that he died protecting what he believed in," Alex soothingly affirmed. "You should be proud of him."

"I am," he snapped, "but his death may not be the best thing for my parents to hear." Alex noticed his voice become void of emotion and he felt empathy for the boy. He knew the feeling when you had no way of expressing what you were feeling, leaving no choice but to suppress them. "They already do not want me to take this path."

Alex waited as the teen broke down in front of him. He finally let go of Jadyn and she went over and gave Nicholas a shoulder to cry on. Alex spotted Hannah and Sharon heading up the steps as he got off his chair and opened the door. He also reached out and found Kei a couple of blocks away following two individuals.

"_What are you doing_?"

Alex felt Kei cringe. "_Sorry Alex, but these two were talking about…well, they caught my attention_. _I will contact you if I find out anything interesting_."

Alex nodded despite having no one to watch him. "_All right, but be ready to leave at a moment's notice_." Alex cut off the connection.

Alex closed the sliding door and muttered a spell he had been working on from what little knowledge he had learned and seen of the language of sorcerers, _sharquill_. The walls, glass door and windows and the air in the entrance way of the kitchen glowed a faint white. Jadyn gave Alex and questioning look. Alex shook his head and took his seat next to Hannah and across from the still upset Nicholas. Hannah ran her hand under the table and let out a hiss. She moved, pulling her hand back abruptly and Alex spied a small metal dot sitting in her hand.

"Where does this transmit to?" Hannah questioned.

Alex took the spy device from the Fremen assassin and crushed it using telekinesis. "No point in arguing about that, Hannah."

Hannah whipped around to glare at Alex. "He has just betrayed us to someone! We must know who."

A man appeared around the corner holding a blaster. "No, it was not my son who betrayed you."

Alex started to move his hand and the man shot off one bolt. Alex caught it centimeters from his palm but the force of the impact still sent him crashing into the wall. The man stared at Alex when the teen jumped to his feet and motioned once more. The blaster flew from the stunned man's hand into Hannah's. Alex rubbed the back of his head and held out his hand.

"Hannah, let me destroy that before someone gets hurt," Alex stated warningly.

Hannah reluctantly handed over the blaster. Alex unscrewed the gas chamber and broke the rest of the blaster in two. He placed the gas chamber on the table and motioned for the man to join them. Nicholas's father obeyed in zombie-like fashion. Alex noticed both Jadyn and Sharon had their plasma sword hilts in their palms, ready. They cautiously replaced the hilts onto their belts once the man was seated at the head of the table. Alex leaned the chair back, taking in the scene.

Nicholas finally broke. "Who did you send that to, dad?"

The man turned and stared at his son as if seeing the boy for the first time. "Imperial Police . . . . Them, for your protection," Was all Alex managed to discern out of the grunts and whines.

"I guess your plan won't be working then," Alex said slowly. "Because we are leaving and Nicholas is coming with us, sir."

"WHAT?" Nicholas exploded. "Says who?"

Jadyn took her seat but Alex could tell she was not happy with the way he was playing the situation. Her family had turned against Wicca when her brother had tried to betray them. Alex spoke calmly, but left no room for argument. "You are going to fulfill the role Rashid set out for you."

"That old man did nothing for my son!" Alex was glad to see the man had snapped out of his daze. "Why should my son give up his life for Rashid's vision of the future?"

Alex shook his head when Hannah reached into her robes. "Rashid gave up his life to protect your future. He knows that under Alia's rule, no one is safe. Your son has a chance to change that." He smiled at Nicholas. "You can create a better future than the one Rashid wanted or the one Alia is creating."

"The Regency, I mean, the Empress is the lawful leader of the universe." Nicholas's father stated. "What you propose is rebellion…that is _madness_. You stand no chance against the powers of the Empire."

Alex nodded. "As of now, you are correct. But with the Power of Five reconstituted and the curse broken, we will have a fighting chance if it comes down to that."

"You believe the Empire will just bow to your will without a fight?" The man laughed. "You're full of more shit than Rashid ever was." Nicholas's father trailed off into silence, staring outside.

Alex turned around in time to see the garden outside shimmer and thirty uniformed Guards became visible. The three teens had their plasma swords out in a flash and were blocking bolts a second later. Alex waved his hand in code and Hannah disappeared from his side to pull Nicholas and his father to safety. He then shoved his arm out in front of himself and the group of Guards crashed into each other, breaking the glass door in the process. Jadyn and Sharon started the retreat, staying on either side of Alex, blocking attacks and firing shots of their own. Alex clutched the hilt of his sword tighter and raised it over his head, locking the activation button down. With a flick of his wrist, the sword sailed threw the air taking out five guards before landing on the floor. Alex twitched his finger and the sword flew back into his hand. There was an explosion behind them and more guards came pouring into the living room from the hole they had created in the wall.

"Surrender yourselves," came the almost robotic request.

Alex spotted the owner of the voice, the only decorated guard in the group. "How about not?"

Alex flicked his wrist and a tiny dart embedded itself in the guard's neck. The guard swatted his neck in irritation before reaching for his plasma sword. He ripped the hilt off his belt before he collapsed to the floor. There was a moment of shocked silence in the crowd of red-armored men and women before they attacked in a frenzy.

Alex summoned the fallen guard's sword into his other hand and activated the crimson red sword. He vaguely noted the man had at one point in his career served in the Imperial Court. Alex swung both blades with a trained precision he did not know he possessed.

"Got a plan out of here?" Jadyn questioned.

Alex nodded but remained silent. He chopped off another head and was separated from Jadyn again by a surge of fighters. He wiped his own blood away from his eyes with his sleeve and blocked the blast bolts of four separate guards. He continued his way slowly toward the center of the house getting further and further away from Jadyn and Sharon. Once he could back up no further, Alex closed his eyes and used telekinesis to block the attacks. The drain was much more than he had expected, but not beyond what he knew he would have to endure. He shut down his plasma sword and replaced it on his belt.

"_KEI!"_

"_They're with me_," The Fremen sent back with a faint mental image of Hannah, Nicholas, and Nicholas's father.

"_Jadyn! Sharon! I need you two to get out of here."_

"_What_?" came the combined response.

Alex hissed when a particularly powerful blow broke through and slammed into his upper arm. "_Travel through the ground_; _I'll meet you and Kei back at the pickup spot_."

"_Al—_"

"_**NOW**_!"

He waited a moment before trying to sense if the two young women were no longer in the house. Muttering a prayer, Alex unscrewed the power supply to the guard's plasma sword. The core to the power supply was radioactive and Alex hoped that with enough added energy from himself, the sword would act as a nuclear bomb.

When the small piece of radioactive metal dropped into Alex's hand, he discarded the now useless weapon before throwing the piece of metal out of his shrinking bubble. He saw one guard pick it up and sent the devastating jolt of energy before disappearing into the earth as quickly as possible. Even at the speed at which he had descended into the earth, he felt the heat of the explosion.

"You're lucky that it wasn't any bigger," Kei snapped once again.

Alex bit back a retort. "Fine, but let's move on. How—"

"_Move on!"_ Kei pointed accusingly at Alex. "Alexander, you just used atomics to kill one hundred humans and countless more will die as time passes from radiation sickness…not all of them your attackers! That was a brash and foolish move. You could have just escaped."

"And have them chase after us," Alex responded in turn, now annoyed. "Not bloody likely. We need to get off this damn planet and we have no chance if we have a mob after us."

Hannah cut in before Kei could argue. "Let's not waste the lives that are going to be taken by this choice. We have a couple more minutes before we once again have no chance of leaving this planet."

Alex rounded on Nicholas "What is your decision?"

"I – err –" Nicholas look apologetically at his father, "I…I choose to come with."

His father looked hurt but Alex was surprised to see acceptance quickly replace it. "Fine. Well then, you can all use the family shuttle…it is in low orbit with one of the planetary shield satellites. Your mother is expecting you."

"She is an engineer?" Sharon questioned.

Nicholas shook his head. "She is the planetary governor."

Alex frowned but did not comment on this revelation. "How do we get up there?"

"As practical-minded as your father," Nicholas's father stated, "We have a private shuttle service on the other side of this platform. Nicholas can simply state he is taking word of the act to his mother."

"You knew my father…?"

Mr. Porter nodded. "I helped train him. I noticed some of his unfocused techniques from the few seconds of your fight. Perhaps things did work out for the best."

"Let's go," Hannah stated breaking up the moment. Alex nodded and the group headed off, leaving Nicholas's father behind. Alex turned around a few minutes later to check on the man but he had disappeared. Alex sighed with relief, but his mind was not completely settled. It seemed too much of a coincidence for Nicholas's father to have trained his father. And the thoughts that crept into Alex's mind were not pleasant.

AN: One more chapter to go!!!!! Review please…or not I'm still writing.


	10. Heartbreaker

Heartbreaker

"Why were you so cold back there?" Jadyn hissed.

Everyone else was in the sleeping quarters taking a well-deserved rest. Alex and Jadyn sat in the cockpit quietly arguing, although the _quiet_ part was quickly becoming nonexistent. Alex tapped another button on the control panel and a small holographic map of the universe appeared.

He answered her without looking up. "We did not have time to be gentle. He had to make a choice quickly."

Jadyn stifled a huff and carried on checking the system updates. "You told him his uncle died and that he had to come with you on a wild adventure all in the same breath! You could have at least given him time to process the information."

"And we would not have gotten off the planet," Alex snapped. "Would you have rather had us killed just so he could have a few seconds to grieve?"

Jadyn glared at her boyfriend. "You do not know those are the only futures."

"But that was the most probable future should we have lingered any longer," Alex struggled to keep the anger out of his voice. "He can grieve now, so I do not see the point of this argument, Jadyn."

Jadyn balled her hands into fists. "That is completely beside the point, Alexander! Why are boys so idiotic?"

"Same reason girls are," retorted Alex.

Jadyn ran her hands through her hair in frustration. "Tell me, _Holy One_, with all of your great wisdom: why did we deliberately walk into the trap, then?"

Alex turned away from her and stared at the displayed map. "Because we would not have had another shot at getting near Nicholas. He started term the next day and…" Alex broke off.

"And what?" Jadyn questioned sarcastically.

"And the school is more heavily guarded than the imperial crèche," Alex said in a lowered voice, still studying the map.

Jadyn jumped out of her seat, annoyed at being ignored. "Well, you spend time with your precious plans and maps. When you are finished with that, then we can discuss this further."

Alex nodded and muttered. "If you call this a discussion…"

Jadyn whipped around, her face white. "What the _hell_ is that supposed to mean?"

"I was just stating that," Alex looked up calmly, "…that this is hardly a discussion. This is you driving me insane for events that were beyond my control. I cannot change the fact that magic destroyed your family but I did what was best for all of us back there. And I'm sorry if it seemed a bit cold to you, but you are hardly one to judge such events."

Jadyn's face contorted as her muscles tried to display all of her emotions at once. Without a word, she spun on her heels and ran out of the cockpit. Alex frowned at her reaction and stood up calmly. He followed her at a slower pace thinking over his words. He had acted out in anger and frustration but still he had not expected such an explosive result. He found Jadyn sitting in the mess hall crying. Alex calmly approached her, but when she looked up, her glare froze him on the spot.

"Get out of my sight," Jadyn shook with barely suppressed rage. "Get out." When Alex did not move, she stood up and screamed. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT YOU…!" she fell silent as sobs overcame her.

Alex hesitated but when Sharon came through the door behind him, he turned around and strode out. He pushed passed Nicholas roughly and did not respond to the calls of Kei and Hannah. Finding his way back into the cockpit, Alex settled himself in front of the map. With a wave of his hand the door sealed shut and he programmed a new code for the lock. He needed to be alone at the moment and he certainly did not need to see _him_.

Mathew stared at the destruction in front of his eyes. They had changed their course the second the news report of an attack on New Sweden had reached their ears. Jason was next to him muttering something in a foreign language; to Mathew's trained ear, it sounded like a prayer. He did not think now was the best time to ask if the Imperial Guards were religious and bit his tongue to stop himself from asking. He shook his head as another mangled bloody body was lifted past him from the rubble. The use of atomics on human beings was not only illegal: it was despicable. It was lower than witches in Mathew's eyes and the fact that a witch had supposedly done this was even tougher to stomach.

"Let's get moving before the investigators get to us," Jason finally returned to speaking in common tongue. Mathew nodded and the two disappeared into the crowd.

Once safely back on their spaceship, Mathew broached the question. "Are you religious?"

Jason nodded. "The Imperial Guards have their own church: The Religion of Shai. Have you ever read the _Dune_ novels?" Mathew nodded. "So you know of the Fremen religion, the Religion of Muad'Dib. We took aspects of those two fictional religions and combined it with that of the creeds of the Jedi Order. The perfect religion for unwavering royal subjects…the perfect religion for the Empire."

"You believe my father should have enforced this religion on our subjects?"

Jason smiled. "The Imperial Guard within me would have rejoiced; the friend of your father would have wept in shame. Religious freedom is one of the few things that has so far kept the Empire together despite the other encroaches on the rights of its citizens. No Emperor has dared enforce a religion. Religion is a powerful tool when left alone by the government and a dangerous weapon when provoked by those in power."

"But back on New Sweden you said a prayer, I think," Mathew stared out of the cockpit window. "You were praying for their souls to go join the final battle…to go to Valhalla."

"For Shai to bear their souls to Valhalla and prepare them for the final battle," Jason corrected. "Valhalla is the final training grounds for warriors before they are called on to defend us at the end of time."

"Superstitious crap," Mathew muttered.

Jason surprised Mathew with a chuckle. "Perhaps, but I prefer that thought than the thought of this being it. So stupid or not, right or not, this is what I believe."

Mathew nodded and turned his attention to the book he had bought on New Sweden. Jason slowly returned to figuring out possible places their targets could be heading to. The book was on the life of his great-grandfather especially the conflict between the Vong and the citizens of a jungle paradise in the Third Quadrant. The Vong had poisoned the world when the citizens had refused to leave the planet peacefully; the citizens had retaliated and attacked two of the major spaceship production plants effectively, almost crippling the transportation services of the entire Empire. No one could figure out how the ragtag group had done this but the Vong eventually relented. They gave the citizens the antidote to the poison and the Emperor signed an order isolating the planet from all uninvited visitors.

"Do you know anything about this war?" Mathew questioned.

Jason shook his head. "Most of the information known to the public is in that book. Your grandfather had all the reports and tapings of battles, even the spendings of the Vong erased from all the recording systems. Most of the officials that dealt deeply in the conflict disappeared. It was a massive cover-up and yet nothing of the sort was ever written. My mentor became the head general of the Imperial Guards because of those events; that was the most he ever told me about them."

"You weren't alive back then…I mean, it only happened thirty-five years ago." Mathew frowned. "How old are you?"

Jason remained silent, pensive. Finally, he smiled. "I'm thirty-one. Why: how old do I look?"

"Oh, in your early twenties," Mathew quickly stated. "It is just looks can be deceiving and you were the head general under my father. You could not have been out of the school more than a year before you were promoted to top rank."

"I never went to the school," Jason said softly, "I was trained privately in the Imperial Castle especially for the rank of general. I have never been anything else but a general. When I was fourteen I was officially handed my papers naming me the head general of the Imperial Armed Forces, although my mentor did the job until I was twenty. I was fifteen when I impregnated my soon-to-be-wife and just shy of my sixteenth birthday before I became a father to twins. They lived on Arrakis Prime and so did I, when I was not running around the universe for your father."

"Ok," Mathew stopped the man, "I get it. You were very young when everything happened."

"Yes," Jason nodded, "and…" Jason fell silent.

"What?"

Jason shook his head. "Nothing, Mathew. You should get back to the training floor and practice your swordsmanship. Those who we are pursuing seem to be very capable with the weapon." With those final words, Mathew knew the conversation was officially dropped.

"You really should go talk to him," Sharon stated wisely. "You are both being idiots and his pride is not going to let him be the first to admit that."

Jadyn continued to brush her already perfectly untangled hair. "And so I should just, what?" She frivolously gestured, "Just allow his fat head to grow even bigger?"

Sharon rolled her eyes. "You are willing to keep yourself from being happy in order to try and teach him a lesson?"

Jadyn's hand paused halfway through a stroke. "I'd not be happy with a snob. Tried that once, remember?"

"Alex is not another Lukas," Sharon said through a smile. "You are simply overreacting."

"Because I cannot be objective in this area," Jadyn snapped, her anger returning full-swing. "Because my family was screwed by magic therefore I will do anything to save someone else this pain. Right?"

Sharon shrugged. "Your words, not mine." Jadyn huffed and roughly opened a jar of powder sending it spraying everywhere. Sharon waved her hand in front of her. "You obviously aren't completely objective…you have always had the need to spare people pain.

"Oh, so because I'm a normal functioning human being, I must be irrational?"

Sharon reiterated, "Your words not mine and you are probably the most rational person I know. What I _am_ saying, is Alex thinks logically to a fault and you use your heart long before your brain in this particular matter. And he simply isn't used to that. You are usually more stuck to rational thinking than he is."

Jadyn took a slow, calming breath. "You're right." She admitted. "But it still annoys me."

"Good," Sharon said with a huge grin on her face, "can't have you destroy the centuries of work women before us that portrayed our sex as unforgiving and cunning."

Jadyn managed a chuckle. "So what should I say?"

"That, my dear," Sharon slyly began, sliding off her chair, "is something you get to figure out yourself."

"Any word from our contact on Capitol City?" Alex questioned, looking pointedly at Hannah.

Hannah shook her head. "Still nothing, but we are also another week or more before there is cause to worry."

Alex watched Jadyn slip into the conference room with no emotion showing on his face. "Well, keep trying. We need to change shuttles before we enter the system."

Kei caught Jadyn's eyes and stood up from his chair. Alex frowned. "You are not dismissed. We still have not discussed the problem of breaking into the heavily guarded apartment—"

"Sir," Kei interrupted Alex's mild tirade, "we have plenty of time to worry about such things. At the moment, I have contacts to connect with and I am sure it is the same with Hannah." Despite his words, Kei sat back down calmly.

Alex glanced at Jadyn with worry in his eyes. "I want a plan by the end of the week."

Hannah and Kei stood. "Of course, Holy One." The two Fremen walked out of the room without a sound. Jadyn watched them depart and as Hannah closed the door slowly she took a deep breath.

"Alex – ahh – we need to talk." She spoke softly, never looking at Alex.

Alex came around the table and sat down on it. "I'm listening," his tone completely professional.

Jadyn brushed the hair out of her face in silence, still avoiding the orbs she knew must have been studying her for an answer. She knew in a second the emotional turmoil Alex was going through but he quickly fixed the leak in his mental defenses. She closed her eyes and finally forced herself to meet his gaze. "I am sorry for the pain this will cause you, Alex." She reached out and placed her hands in his. "But we moved far too quickly. My life changed suddenly in a blink of an eye and I did try to seek out from you something you should have never had to give. I like you, Alex." She could not stem her emotions back and dissolved into silent tears.

Alex pulled her into a strong but trembling embrace. He remained dead silent but inside he was reeling. "Jay, I – I _love_ you. I would—"

"No," Jadyn hushed him, "no, don't say that. The past is the past. I love you Alex, but I need time to arrange my life. I need to figure out who I am." She pulled completely out of his embrace. "Alex…I need a break."

Alex found it hard to swallow with his dry throat as his muscles refused to respond. He opened his mouth trying to speak, but found that his vocal chords were not working either. He finally looked away and stood up, walking back and forth thinking over everything.

"Alex," Jadyn pleaded trying to stop him, to force him to look at her, "Alex, please."

Alex finally stopped and looked at her. His eyes were completely withdrawn as was his tone. "All right. If that is what you truly want – then fine."

Jadyn stood still waiting for something more; Alex blowing up was better than this. He was like a defeated man. Alex began to pace again and Jadyn slowly backed out of the door. She wandered down the corridor until she ran straight into Nicholas.

"Sorry, Jadyn," he muttered pulling her back to her feet, "I was off in my own – Jadyn are you alright?"

Jadyn nodded, "Fine, Nicholas."

"Please," Nicholas gently touched her cheek, "call me Nick, everyone does."

"Alright," Jadyn forced herself to not run away, "Nick it is."

"Now, are you sure you are alright?" Nicholas asked with concern.

Jadyn nodded and forced a smile, "I am quite alright. It is my parents' anniversary, is all."

"Oh," Nick bit his lip, "how many years have they been married?"

"Twenty-one," Jadyn quickly responded.

"That is nice. Good for them," Nicholas would have continued but Kei exited one of the nearby doors. "Well then, Jadyn, see you around."

Jadyn nodded and carried on down the corridor keeping her strong mask on until she reached the girls' sleeping quarters. There she collapsed on the nearest bunk and sobbed heavily. Sharon arrived sometime later and lay down next to her, stroking her hair and offering a shoulder to cry on.

The planet that burned as brightly as a small star, Capital City, was the largest planet habitable by humans in the known universe. Coruscant was a relatively natural planet when compared to Capital City. The colossal gas giant had been surrounded completely by artificial orbiters until the actual planet could be seen no more. These orbiters were fused together to create a single metal orb. This was the headquarters of every single economic driving force in the Empire. The Imperial Family lived here and the Imperial Council had its headquarters on the single moon that orbited in the planet's atmosphere; it remained in orbit only because of two giant repulsors. This was the planet's power; whoever ruled this planet, ruled the universe.

Alex turned off the hologram, snapping out of his ideological thoughts. They were a day away from Capital City and in two smaller shuttles. The girls were a few degrees to the west of them on a similar trajectory to enter Capitol City's atmosphere slightly north of the Imperial Palace. Alex was thankful for Kei keeping Nicholas busy with honing the teen's skills with his own recently built plasma sword. Despite his best efforts, he still could not bring himself to be kind to the teen. He had managed being pleasant on passing when Jadyn was present but he was not sure how he would react if he was left alone with the boy.

The radio crackled to life. "_Shuttle 12252006__ please announce your intentions_."

Alex grabbed the microphone. "I am on holiday with two friends. We heard this planet had the best women in the universe."

There was silence; Alex cursed himself for adding the last past. "_Too true. Scan in you and your two friends' picture travel passes_."

Alex pulled out the three small cards that had been left in the shuttle by its previous owners. He placed all three cards in the socket next to the radio on the control panel and waited as the computer chugged away at transmitting the data. The cockpit fell silent once more and Alex waited with bated breath.

"_Welcome to Capitol City. Please continue on your trajectory and enjoy your stay_." The radio crackled one last time before cutting out rather abruptly.

Alex let out a sigh of relief and left the cockpit to inform Kei and Nicholas of their success. He reached out across the vacuum of space to brush against Hannah's consciousness. There was a mild hint of glee which Alex returned; they had made it through the first hurdle.

"So how much longer before we arrive in port?" Nicholas questioned when Kei entered the tiny galley.

Alex frowned in the younger teen's direction before answering. "If we are allowed to keep our current trajectory and there are no solar storms – half a day."

Nicholas slumped onto the table. "I need a decent shower."

Alex suppressed a growl. "Half a day won't kill anyone and I cannot enter any faster without risking burning the landing foils."

"When did you become such an accomplished pilot?" Kei inquired with a chuckle. "This is your first time off planet."

"My father taught me a lot about flying," Alex struggled to keep the anger out of his voice. "He probably wanted me to become an Imperial pilot before following his footsteps in his career."

"Which was?" Nicholas asked innocently.

The air crackled with Alex's barely controlled power. "Not that is makes any difference to you, he was an Imperial Guard."

"Oh – right," Nicholas blushed with embarrassment. "That was why my father knew your father. Sorry, I forgot."

Alex took a deep breath. "It is something easily forgotten."

Kei spoke up before Nicholas could respond. "Nick, we should return to your training. Inform us when we enter the atmosphere." He said the last part to a retreating Alex. Alex nodded his head and continued up the corridor toward the cockpit without another word.

Nicholas sat in the middle of the galley floor with his eyes closed. In his right hand rested the hilt of his plasma sword with his thumb resting on the activation button. He listened closely to the faint humming of the softball-sized metal orb hovering a couple of feet in front of him. The training orb was armed with a low-powered blaster and was controlled by a remote held in Kei's hand. Nick took a breath and heard the humming change to a higher frequency. There was a millisecond of absolute silence before the hiss-snap of the plasma sword was joined with the sound of a single shot. The next second Nick let out a hiss of pain as another welt joined the dozen or so others.

"You are relying on your hearing," Kei reprimanded. "You need to use your magic."

Nicholas's eyes shot open. "What magic? I've done absolutely nothing extraordinary in my life."

"Rashid chose you for a reason," Kei stated with more than a hint of a threat. "You are one of the Power of Five. You must have some sort of power. Alex could sense things, Sharon could sense imminent danger, and Jadyn can read people's minds. Alex has also developed telekinesis and the powers of His Holy One. You must have some passive power."

"Why?" Nick snapped in uncharacteristic anger. "Because _perfect_ Alexander can use magic not seen in generations? Because my how-many-times great uncle was a powerful witch? What makes me so damn special that I can use magic?"

"Because," Kei answered evenly and logically, "you are the heir to Kyle Potter. Because if you can't, the future of humanity no longer exists."

"Thanks," Nick said closing his eyes again, "no pressure."

Kei sighed and turned off the training orb. "Perhaps your powers still need to grow a bit more. Let's practice your swordsmanship again. Without magic, you are going to be at a disadvantage in battle. You will need to be more proficient with your plasma sword than the others."

Jadyn sat in the small bedroom, if one could call it that. It was a tiny room with a single bunk and a small metal box for storing personal items. On the side directly opposite the sliding blast door was a giant window that gave the occupant a clear view of the surrounding space. At the moment, most of the glass was taken up by the massive planet or rather the planet city. Jadyn, however, could have cared less if the view was of her home world, the volcanic planet, Pompay. Her mind was occupied by thoughts of her fight and break up with Alex. She knew intellectually that it was the best thing for both of them; their lives were stressful enough without the added burden of an intense relationship. Yet, she still had a nagging feeling: the "what if" conundrum.

And then there were these sudden feelings of warmth around Nicholas. She knew what the teen was going through. She had lost her family because of magic but so had Alex. She could not understand why Alex could not see that. But the feelings she felt when she was around the dark-haired teen were more than those of sorrow and empathy. She was attracted to him and it made her feel fear. Alex and Nick already could barely be around each other; if she fell for Nick, Alex may just snap.

She shook out of her thoughts as the spacecraft shuddered when they entered the dense atmosphere of the gaseous giant. Reassembling her mental shields, Jadyn rose from her wooden stool and unlocked the blast door. She found the corridor empty as she had expected; most sane people remained in a bed or strapped in a crash net during the descent from space into the atmosphere. Gripping the handrails tightly, she slowly made her way to the cockpit, almost crashing to the floor twice along the way. She reached the cockpit and opened its blast door.

"Buckle up," snapped Hannah as she strained to keep the spacecraft on trajectory.

Jadyn took the seat reserved for the radio technician and slipped the lap belt over her waist. "Any word from the others?"

Sharon shook her head. "They can't risk talking over comm lines and Alex hasn't reached out telepathically. Why?"

"No reason," Jadyn mentally sighed. "Just wanted to get caught up."

Hannah cursed profusely and pulled one of the joysticks hard back as another spacecraft shot past them; missing them by a meter, if that. Their spacecraft shuddered and buckled as the sonic waves crashed into the hull. They passed through the vacuum created by the other spacecraft before Hannah finally corrected their path.

"Bloody idiot," Hannah grumbled once again.

Jadyn clicked a couple of buttons. "The authorities are requesting a video report. Should I comply?"

Hannah shrugged, "Better than not replying. Sharon, try and warn the boys that we may have company at the landing pad."

Jadyn got started with the various tasks required to upload the images captured by the small video camera mounted on the hull of the spacecraft, just behind the cockpit front window. Sharon closed her eyes and blocked out all outside distractions. She hardly practiced telepathy as it was not her primary power but Alex had insisted that she gain some basic understanding for an occasion exactly like this. She took a deep breath and as she let it out she allowed her presence in the world to expand. There were billions of voices whispering faintly. She tried to ignore them and continued her search for Alex's mind. Some couple hundred meters ahead of them was the guarded familiar presence of Alexander. He first pulled back at the feeling of her touch but soon opened his mind.

"_We have a problem_," she thought and heard it faintly echoed.

Alex's response was a few minutes in coming. "_What happened_?"

"_We almost crashed with a manic driver_. _The police requested a report_." Sharon sent back.

Alex's concern could be felt for all but a second before he shoved it aside. "_Thanks for the warning_. _Tell Hannah to implement plan B when she starts the landing sequence_."

Sharon drew back into her own mind feeling a massive headache as she regained the feeling of her own body. "He says to use plan B, whatever that means."

Hannah nodded but did not verbally respond. Jadyn was still battling with the out-of-date software and trying to explain to the police why the video had not been transmitted yet. Sharon rubbed her temples and moved to take over the job of transmitting the video to the central police computer. She got the job done in a couple of minutes and smiled at the look of relief on Jadyn's face. The radio crackled once again with the voice sounding a bit more pleased. Then it continued to ask questions which Jadyn answered to the best of her ability without destroying what remained of their cover. Finally they let up on the relentless assault of inquires and Jadyn fell back into her seat looking strained.

"How'd you get the upload to work?"

Sharon shrugged, "My dad works on dated spacecrafts as a hobby. You kind of get used to all the versions of software."

"Well I hope plan B works, otherwise we'll be spending a couple of days in the interrogation rooms of a police station."

Both teens glanced at Hannah who seemed to have not heard the statement. With nothing else left to do until they began the landing sequence the girls relaxed in their chairs. Sharon risked taking a tablet to deal with the mounting headache. Jadyn lapsed back into thoughts of her private problems being careful to not drop her mental shields.

Mathew walked back into the cockpit to see a planet he was not expecting to see for a long time. Capitol City was lit up by as if by a sun despite them entering from the night side of the planet. Mathew spotted the giant castle that he once considered home before he took his seat. Jason looked over and punched in something on the control console.

"So they came here?"

Jason nodded. "It seems their ringleader is just as spontaneous as your aunt."

"Why come here?" Mathew questioned. "It is a suicide mission."

"And blowing up the head of the planetary government's house of New Sweden was not?" Jason countered.

Mathew waved his hand dismissively. "Ok, but here? This is the most anti-witch planet in the universe. Everyone will be out to get them if they accidentally show themselves."

Jason shrugged. "None of my contacts have been able to figure out what they are up to. All my contacts know is that they seem to have just as many people in high places as we do."

"And they have not turned those people in…because?"

Jason resisted the urge to role his eyes. "Not everything is as black and white as you were brought up to believe."

Mathew remained silent, stunned at the belittling tone Jason had used. Jason continued to plug in the requested information by the central computer while studying another set of data in strange symbols. Mathew did not bother to ask what the data was about and instead turned his attention to a free display screen. He brought up the news reports and was stunned to see the video clip and a teen with a golden yellow plasma sword ripping through a crowd of armored Imperial Police.

Alex waved his hand in annoyance sending policemen flying everywhere. The smoke from what remained of their spacecraft was clouding his vision. When the air cleared for a second, Alex spotted the thousand cameras filming the battle and cursed to himself. So much for a quiet arrival. He pivoted out of the way of a blaster bolt before throwing his plasma sword into the crowd of policemen to his right. He held his hand out. guiding the sword effortlessly through the crowd wounding or killing a large number of that patrol group before having the sword return to his hand just in time to return a couple of neon green blaster blots.

He spotted the other three plasma swords, all various shades of gray, a few feet away. He closed his eyes for a second and heard the sounds of fearful surprise as the policemen in between him and them were lifted off their feet and thrown into a nearby wall. The three teens ran through the gap between the attackers and huddled back to back with Alex. The four of them fought in the circle trying to figure a way out of their predicament.

"We could use the spell again," Sharon suggested.

Alex shook his head. "We may injure too many innocents."

"What about disappearing into the earth?" Jadyn said in between blocking attacks.

Nick slammed his foot into the rib cage of a policeman who got too close. The policeman collapsed to the floor coughing up blood. "Err – I haven't learned that trick yet."

"Doesn't matter," Alex said quickly, his feud with Nick forgotten in the heat of battle. "Concrete is too compact for that to work. Where are Hannah and Kei?"

"Kei disappeared with Hannah just after we arrived." Jadyn answered. "They weren't detected as far as I know."

Alex nodded. "Perhaps we have some hope after all."

Jadyn was about to respond when a deep voice swept over them. "Surrender witches, and Alia says she may be lenient."

"Tell Her Highness to go fuck herself!" Alex returned, searching for the owner of the voice.

There was a ripple of anger but none of the policemen moved to attack. The voice started up again. "Then you will beg for death before the end."

There was a crackle of lightning and Alex found himself thrown to the floor from the simple momentum of the assault. He ignored the pain and sprang to his feet to the obvious surprise of the attacker because the electric attack stopped. Alex, in no mood to be hit by the attack again, shoved his hand out in front of him sending the policemen and hovering cameras flying off the edge of the platform. He activated his blade once more and charged into the small remaining crowd. But before he could reach the crowd, he found his feet cemented to the floor.

"You are certainly powerful," the voice said with a chuckle, "but I have been at this much longer than you have."

Alex struggled against the attack but the force only became more pronounced. "Show yourself, you coward!"

"As you wish," the voice stated. Alex turned his head in the direction of the voice and saw a shadow step forward. "You recognize me, don't you: from your dreams." Alex struggled to catch his breath as the creature continued to glide forward. "Yes! I am the remaining shadow demon that helped Count Potter and Emperor Halliwell vanquish the Avatars. But I am now much more than just a mere pawn of the Source. I have evolved and was protected from the curse," The demon paused in its advance.

Alex was still fighting the bonds and he was empowered by a sudden surge along his connection to the other three teens. The surge was enough to free him from the attack and he swung his plasma sword at what he assumed would be the demon's head. The plasma sword passed straight through the demon but the demon appeared a couple of feet back, unharmed. Alex raised his hand in a move to send the demon flying off the edge, but instead was struck back by a powerful telekinetic blow.

"You are no match for me," The demon taunted, "at least, not yet."

"_Istalri_!" Alex hissed.

Giant red flames erupted from both of his palms and engulfed the shadow demon. The demon screamed in pain and Alex spun around. Without looking back, he charged through the stunned crowd of policemen running for his life. He felt back for a second to check that the others were following him and was relieved when he felt that they indeed were. The sounds of an angry commander washed over them and only made them run faster. Alex spotted a parked speeder and waved his hand starting its engines. The others jumped inside and Alex shot off into the air amid a storm of blaster bolts.

"What the heck was that thing?"

"What dreams?"

"_Watch out!"_

Alex simply ignored the shouts and questions of the teens. He was exhausted by the battle and did not have the mental stability to get into to a revealing conversation with them. He reached out and brushed against Kei's and Hannah's minds informing them that they had escaped and to meet them at the planned destination. The two replies were brief and Alex feared that the two Fremen had not made a clean escape as Jadyn had suggested. Careful to not let his fears spill through his connection to the others, Alex drove the speeder faster and further into the underworld of the planetwide city.

He slowed the speeder down to a bearable speed once they had dropped a couple hundred stories. This close to the artificial surface of the planet the air was hot, humid, and rich in ghastly smells. The lights were not consistent this far down and as such Alex was forced to turn on the speeder's lights or risk crashing into something. He suddenly stopped the speeder, jerking his occupants painfully in their seats.

"What's wrong?" Sharon inquired.

Alex forced his eyes back open. "I'm falling asleep – someone else needs to drive."

Nicholas jumped at the chance and Alex, sighed too tired to be vengeful. "Keep on heading straight down this air path until you come across a giant sign for a strip club. Park the speeder and wake me up."

Alex switched seats and promptly slipped into unconsciousness.

He was stirred an hour later to the sounds of head pounding music and Jadyn leaning over him. He nodded and sat up, feeling a little bit better. Alex reached out for Kei and Hannah and felt they were still a couple of blocks away. He opened his door and climbed out of the car, gripping the door to keep himself from falling.

"You ok?" Jadyn asked worried.

Alex nodded, "My legs just need a second to get their blood flow back."

"Who are we meeting here?" Sharon questioned.

"Where are Kei and Hannah?" Nick added.

Alex tested his ability to walk without the help of the door before answering. "Kei and Hannah are on their way here. And we are meeting Hannah's contact in there." He pointed to the door of the strip club.

"But we're not…" Nick stopped speaking as Alex started for the club stumbling every few steps.

Alex answered the unfinished question. "But we have magic."

The girls glanced at each other before quickly following Alex. Nick was a bit more hesitant but he overcame his fear and caught up to the group easily enough. Alex paused on the sidewalk and waited for the others before walking up to the bouncer. He waved his hand subtly as he stated that he was meeting someone. The bouncer's eyes dazed over and the door swung open. Alex stepped through and continued past the various booths without waiting for the stunned group to follow. None of them had seen him ever use that technique. He reached the booth that Hannah had sent him a day before. Carefully, Alex pulled back the curtain and slipped inside pressing the button to indicate the booth was taken.

"Hey!" The scantily clothed woman cried out before softening her voice. "You're too young, cutie. I can't lose my license."

Alex smiled but still took a seat. "I'm here for other help, thank you very much."

"Oh," The lady turned around and pulled on a robe, wrapping it tightly around herself. "What exactly are you looking for?"

"Information," Alex said softly or as softly as possible considering the loud music rumbling through his gut.

"That's pretty vague, sweetie." The woman took out a long stick of some sort of drug and lit it. She sat down with her legs crossed seductively. "I have a lot of information to share."

Alex sensed the other teens waiting outside and gave them permission to quietly slip in. "These are some of my friends," Alex stated over the woman's cries of shock. "I have another two coming; they should be here in a little bit."

"Well, I hope I'm getting paid for this," the lady muttered. "I'm going to lose my job when my boss realizes I have four underaged kids in my booth."

Alex handed her a blank plastic card. "An untraceable transfer of a million units to your account will occur a day after you insert that into any banking console."

"Very well, cutie," She pocketed the card. "My name is Temperance."

Alex nodded. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance. My name is Alex and these are Jadyn, Sharon, and Nicholas."

Temperance's blue-green eyes lit up in surprise. "Hannah sent you!"

"She and another Fremen will be joining us; they are my other friends." Alex made his tone especially calm. It would do them no good to be caught.

The professional hooker took the hint and simmered down. "The information is on that stick over there." She pointed to a small gray rectangle on the table about the size of a stick of gum. "Just do not use it on a public computer – you will trip a security alarm."

Alex nodded and Sharon picked up the stick placing it in her belt. Alex returned his attention to Temperance. "Is there anything else we should know?"

"Yes," Temperance bent closer, "Alia has demons working for her. Some of them are extremely powerful. It seems Nihilus's death was a signal for the demons to step out their hideouts."

"We have already met one of her new assassins," Alex coldly stated.

Temperance raised an eyebrow. "So the prophecies were true," there was awe in her voice.

Sharon suddenly sensed danger. "Alex, we'd better go."

Alex frowned. "Alright, thank you for your help." Alex stood up. "I am sure Hannah taught you to erase your memories."

Temperance nodded and fell into a trance. Alex slipped out of the booth followed by the others and they quietly snuck out of the club. As they reached the door Alex saw the danger Sharon had sensed; two Imperial Guards with the insignias of General entered Temperance's booth. They stepped through the door and briskly walked to their stolen speeder. Alex reached out to Hannah and Kei warning them of the Guards and to remain hidden until he called them. Once they were up in the air, Alex allowed himself a moment of sorrow; another innocent sacrificed to protect them.

Jason pulled the cloak tighter as they walked through the crowd of various creatures. Jason had worked the underground of Capitol City during his days as an Imperial Guard and yet it still sent chills down his spine. Despite this being the same planet that housed the Imperial household, the underworld was considered the second most dangerous place in the Empire.

"How many more blocks do we have to cover?" Mathew questioned under his breath.

Jason slowed his pace. "Ten or so. The attack occurred a few blocks away from a famous exotic dancing club."

"And it is confirmed that plasma swords were used?"

Jason nodded. "Not officially, but the pictures that my contact sent me show cauterized wounds too large to be caused by a blaster bolt. The only weapon I know of that can cause those wounds are plasma swords."

Mathew fell back to pace and they continued on in silence. When they reached the stripper club both of them were surprised to see police tape surrounding the area and thirty or so robotic investigators swirling back and forth across the blacktop of the parking lot. Not wanting to draw attention to themselves the two fell back into the streaming crowd, who seemed oblivious to the crime scene. Mathew reached out trying to discern from the few humanoid police what had happened. He got the sense of a death and repressed tension between two groups. Slowly the memories flashed across his mind's eye. The Imperial Guards had followed four teens to the club and had murdered the person the teens had seen while torturing her for information.

"It's a murder investigation," Mathew whispered.

"Are our targets the suspects?"

Mathew waited as a fat frog-man pushed passed them. "No…two Imperial Guards that were following them have admitted to killing the stripper."

Jason nodded. "Well then, let's hurry up and get to our targets before they do. Imperial Guards on their trail complicates things."

"Why?" Mathew questioned, but Jason just pushed onward through the crowd. Mathew frowned before following the ex-Imperial Guard deeper into the underworld of his home world.

"Okay Andy, let's do the scene one more time," the director called out, "but this time, be a tad more aloof. Remember: you believe you're above this girl."

Andy was a teenager almost sixteen years old with blonde, almost white, hair except for some strange reason, the hair closer to his roots was pitch black. He had mesmerizing dark blue eyes that told of the cunning and pride the teen possessed. He still had a boyish face, but puberty was finally taking its toll. Andy was probably the most famous and rich teenager in the Empire and had the attitude to go along with it. He smiled at the director, to which the old man gulped.

"Or not…"

Andy shook his head. "If you think I can improve, then let's do it again."

This movie was his first romance film, his previous expertise being action-adventure. His mother, the only person in the film business not afraid of him, had suggested that he do a film for his billions of female fans. So, here he was, three months later shooting a "lovey-dovey" flick with the hottest teen actress in the business. He glanced over at his co-star as she had her make-up redone for the -nth time. Taking his place behind the fake door, Andy waited for the spoiled girl to take her place, crying in the "mud."

Andy sat back in his trailer pretending to listen to his mother's ranting and raving. He did not really care for the warnings and 'stay out of trouble' lectures; he had spent most of his life in the world of the nightclubbers like most actors and actresses. Tonight, he was taking a beautiful girl out for her first time clubbing and he wanted to get ready. Instead, he was stuck in the most uncomfortable seat in the house listening to his fifty-year-old mother treating him like a four-year-old.

Finally, he had had enough, "Mother, please! I've done this before."

"Yes, but the attacks!" his mother scowled.

Andy rolled his eyes. "You've already assigned half a battalion of body guards to me for the night. I want a date, Mother: not an interrogation."

"You could be a target," his mother's voice became even more grating on his nerves.

He reached for the button to cut the connection. "Look, Mother: I can handle myself and I'm not even going to that sector. I'm aiming to impress, not chance the poor girl away." He tapped the button before his mother could respond. He walked to the door and opened it. "No one is to bother me, David."

The giant, well-tattooed head of security gave the teen a nod. Andy shut the door and turned on the shower. He got out his best pair of tight dark blue jeans and a clean white shirt with a faint gray pattern of snakes running vertically. He pulled a white wifebeater out from the pile of various styles and colors of undershirts. He climbed into the shower and washed quickly using the soap, shampoo, and conditioner made especially for him. He heard the phone ring once again and simply turned up the volume of his music.

When the teen returned to his bedroom, he noticed his shirt was lying on the floor but thought nothing of it. He had put the shirt pretty close to the edge of his king-sized bed and pure natural silk was rather slippery. Getting dressed, Andy headed outside of the trailer and waited on its steps for a second as the head of security signaled the various body guards into speeder identical to the one he would be driving for the night. His speeder parked right in front of the trailer, his date already seated on the passenger side. Andy walked around and the driver got out of the speeder.

"Thank you," Andy handed the man a small tip, "but I'll be driving myself tonight."

The man looked at David who grudgingly gave his consent. Andy nodded and started up the engine. "You're in for one hell of a night, Ashley."

"Good evening to you, too," Said Ashley with a big smile.

Andy smiled back and guided the speeder into the line of other waiting to get onto the airway.

"So, have you decided on a name for the film yet?" Ashley tried to start up a conversation.

Andy pushed his way in between two industrial speeders. "Yeah. I think _Heartbreaker_ is a fitting name."

"Sounds sad," Ashley stated.

"Or proud," Andy countered jokingly.

She smiled, "I guess. But you aren't too far from the truth. I sure you've broken a good number of hearts whether purposefully or not…especially in your last holo-flick. Your first kiss…"

Andy smiled. "Well, I hope that it wasn't my last or my best."

"Funny," Ashley giggled.

Andy tilted the joystick and the speeder fell out of the airway. "Well – we're here."

"The Hole in the Wall?" Ashley questioned.

"Yip," Andy opened Ashley's door and nodded his head at her thanks, "Believe me: it is anything but a hole in the wall."

Alex read over the note Rashid had given him when he had informed Alex, Jadyn, and Sharon of the plan to reconstitute the Power of Five. The note contained the codeword that would tell Andrew that they were friends. He was still worried about their plan; Andrew's disappearance definitely would not go unnoticed. Once they did this, the war would truly be a reality. The fact that Alia was teaming up with demons told Alex that the Empress knew something of the history of magic and what the disappearances could possibly mean.

"Are you positive that no one saw you?" he questioned once again.

Hannah nodded, a hurt look in her eyes. Alex felt sorry for causing it but he had a feeling that they were missing something. "I've been doing this for over forty years. I can place a homing beacon on a vehicle without being noticed."

"Ok, but I still want you and Kei to remain hidden and watch out for anyone following us." Alex stated as the taxi neared the place where the speeder they were tracking had stopped.

"Understood." both Fremen whispered softly.

The taxi slowed to a stop and the brown insectoid driver turned around with four of his claws outstretched. Alex handed the driver the money with a large tip whispering that the taxi driver might want to leave quickly. The speeder shot off just as Sharon stepped out of the door. Alex shook his head and turned back to see Hannah and Kei already disappearing into the darkness of the parking lot. He led the way following the tracking signal to the speeder and then into the club.

They split up when they cleared the various security points, each with a vivid picture of their target in their mind's eye. Alex was careful to keep the telepathic connection open despite its draining nature. He preferred to be drained of energy than having any one of them be caught in a trap without the others noticing. Alex headed in the direction of the bar area while pretending to enjoy the music.

"One Hot Shot, on the rocks," Alex stated when the robotic bartender questioned him for the fourth time. The robot did an iris scan and Alex tweaked the internal wires so that the scan aged him a couple of years. He let out a mental sigh when the robot started making him the drink. Paying for the drink, he left the bar carrying the small glass with him. Alex slipped out a small but powerful sleeping pill and dissolved it in the drink; he then pulled out a small syringe and filled it with the concoction. Quickly, he threw the syringe at the obvious bodyguard, who was sneaking up on Jadyn. Alex telekinetically guided the makeshift dart into the spinal column of his victim and the guard collapsed the second the syringe depressed.

"_I guess they know who we are as well_." Jadyn sent along with a feeling of gratitude.

Alex nodded and disappeared onto the dance floor more determined to find Andy quickly. The longer they were in this club, the more danger Jadyn—no, _all_ of them, were in. He spotted a boy with blonde hair and slowly made his way over to the place he had last seen the him. Then, without warning, a light swung directly into his face, blinding him. Alex felt the worry of the other three teens before the pain of being kicked in the kidney caused him to lose focus and drop the connection. Blinking rapidly to rid himself of the spots dancing in his vision and the tears in his eyes, Alex failed to see the next attack as well. A powerful kick caught him in the ribs and he felt at least one of his ribs crack.

He widely waved his hand and smiled when there was a muffled yelp of surprise. When no other attack occurred for a few seconds, Alex reckoned the person he had sent flying was his attacker. He got to his feet and looked around, but everyone around him was continuing to dance and rave as if nothing had just occurred. He moved toward the edge of the dance crowd, doing his best to ignore his bruised kidney and broken rib and reopened the telepathic connection between the other teens.

"_They_ _definitely do not like us_."

Jadyn's concern was the most evident but the other two were also worried. "_Are you ok_?"

Alex closed his eyes when a customer bumped him into a table. "_I've survived worse_."

"_I think I have Andrew in my line of sight_." Nick sent.

"_Ok,_" Alex hesitated, thinking, "_Keep him in your sights, but do not approach him_. _I think it is best if we are all together when we make our move_."

Alex waited until the surge in customers died down before he left the relative safety of the table. Despite all the techniques he had at his disposal to defeat pain the pain from the kick in the kidney was too much for him. He had to pause closer to the bar to catch his breath and he also used the time to analyze his surroundings. There were at least another twenty bodyguards in the crowd with another four or five aggressors. Alex also focused on the positions of his allies. Jadyn was nearing Nick from the left while Sharon was approaching from behind Alex.

He continued forward, walking a bit slow so that Sharon could eventually catch up to him. Sharon arrived sooner than he expected and she tried to help him walk. The pain, however, of having his arm strung over her shoulder was worse than walking hunchbacked. They continued cautiously once Alex caught his breath. By the time they reached Nick, the pain was dulled enough that Alex could stand up straight. He ignored their concerned looks and focused on the blonde teen Nick believed to be Andrew.

"Ok," Alex stated once he was satisfied that the boy could be Andrew, "Nick, you go talk to him. Jadyn, you watch out for any enemies and Sharon, you distract the girl he's dancing with."

The unanimous response was the three teens walking off to finish their assigned tasks. Alex leaned back in Nick's vacated seat, carefully examining the closest enemies' minds for any thoughts of aggression. He watched as Sharon skillfully engaged her target in a conversation and slowly moved the girl a safe distance away from Andrew. Alex allowed his eyes to wander over to Jadyn. Not seeing any danger to her, he returned his focus to Andrew and now, Nicholas. Nick was talking to the guy and from the wave of excitement, Alex guessed they had indeed found the final piece to their puzzle.

"I thought you said they would not be able to use active powers yet," Mathew snapped, brushing himself off.

Jason shrugged. "Perhaps he has some Halliwell blood."

"Oh," Mathew's stated sarcastically, "That's all?"

"Look," Jason whispered, "you took on Nihilus single-handedly. I thoroughly doubt a kid is going to be much of a match for you."

"Yeah, but," Mathew paused forcing Jason to lean in closer, "this time you want me to…" Mathew never finished the sentence. He had felt someone touch his mind and he strengthened his mental barriers. "They are far more advanced than you believe."

Jason's eyes were shut tight and Mathew guessed the adult was struggling to keep his shield around his mind up against the powerful presence. "Perhaps," Jason spoke between heavy breaths, "we should be a bit more cautious. Let the bodyguards weaken them before we spring our trap."

Mathew nodded. "Fine. I'll return to stalking the witch." Mathew disappeared into the crowd. Jason sighed and headed toward the door. The easiest place to catch them would be at the only exit.

The mental warning occurred too late for Alex to do anything but duck his head. He looked up slightly to see the innocent hit with the dart writhing on the floor. He turned around dropping to a crouch next to his chair. He spotted the man with dark shades and a blaster resting on his right hip. Alex stretched out his fingers and the man fell flat on his face. Alex focused on the man's mind and tricked the organ into thinking that the man's body was on fire. With the man rolling on the floor screaming in imagined pain, Alex turned his attention on the scene enveloping Nick and Andrew.

Nick was fighting a tall man who was obviously an Imperial Guard. Andrew was arguing with another bodyguard. The Imperial Guard pulled his hilt from its holster but never got the chance to activate the sword. Jadyn stood with her fist still outstretched as the man dropped to the floor unconscious. Nick and Jadyn walked up to the bodyguard and forcefully moved the man out of the way.

"We need to go," Jadyn said evenly.

Andy frowned, snarling, "Why should I go with you?"

"_Because we're allies_," Alex sent while still crouched next to his chair, "_Don't give up, it is not the end_." Alex retreated from the teen's mind in order to send another Imperial Guard flying into the air.

"Who the heck was that!" Andy questioned, but his tone was softer almost humble.

Jadyn pointed in the direction of the battle between Alex and the Imperial Guard. "He sent you that message. We're all in the same predicament – well, if you accept to come with us."

"Don't give up it is not the end," Andy muttered to himself. He looked Jadyn in her eyes. "How did he know my father's code?"

"We don't have time to explain everything," Jadyn spoke calmly. "I'm sure Alex will answer all your questions when it is timelier."

"At the moment," Nick continued, "we need to get out of here."

Andy nodded and started to follow Jadyn with Nick trailing behind him. "What about my date and Alex?"

Jadyn spoke as she continued to make her way to the door. "Sharon will lead your date out of harm's way before joining us. And don't be too concerned for Alex – he is more powerful than he looks." Inwardly however, Jadyn was almost crippled by her fear for Alex's safety.

Alex moved as quickly as his injuries allowed him to blocking the various kicks and punches with telekinesis. He spotted Jadyn and Nick heading for the door with Andy and sighed in relief. The distraction however, gave the guard the opening she needed to land a powerful punch on the same side as Alex's already broken rib. Alex hissed in pain as he stumbled backwards. This time, instead of allowing the pain to cripple him as it had with the other attacker, he used the surge of emotions to power his attack. The Imperial Guard crashed straight through the wooden bar and remained dead still. Not waiting to see if the Guard was dead or just unconscious, Alex charged out of the club, shoving people aside with telekinesis.

He arrived outside to see Sharon retreating in the direction of where the taxi had dropped them off. He gathered up his strength and ran after her, not noticing the stunned man lying next to the entrance to the club. He followed Sharon into an alleyway a block down from the club and was nearly run over by a speeder. Alex nearly sent the speeder flying on its side when he noticed its occupants.

"Hurry!" Andy hissed.

Alex smiled but his eyes were filled with sarcasm. "Hello to you too, Andrew."

"Andy," Andy said as he shot his speeder forward. "And you must be Alex."

Alex nodded. "Any idea where you are supposed to be heading?"

Jadyn answered for the newcomer. "Kei and Hannah contacted me. They said to head back to the old hideout."

Alex slumped in his chair. "If that is what Hannah suggested, then do it."

"I can conjure," Nick stated a few minutes later breaking the uncomfortable silence. "I used it to knock out that attacker at the door."

Sharon nodded politely. "I wondered what happened to him. For a second I thought it was Alex but then I saw the hair color."

Alex frowned and sat up slightly. "Why did you think it was me?"

Sharon shrugged, "He just had a similar presence to yours."

"Oh," Alex fell back into silence.

Jadyn changed to topic. "So now what do we do?"

"Stay hidden," Nick suggested.

"Yeah," Andy stated, "my vote is to not get caught. How'd you know the code?"

"Rashid gave me a note with that saying written on it," Alex mumbled. He opened his mouth as if to speak but then shut it again and closed his eyes.

"Do you have any idea how to reconstitute the Power?" Jadyn rephrased her question.

"I had a dream on how the Charmed Ones first got their powers," Alex said softly still not opening his eyes. "I've reworded the poem so that is it not for just one witch – it's the best I've got."

"So what is it?" Sharon asked.

"Not here," Alex opened his eyes, "wait until we're back at the hideout."

"Are you ok?" Jadyn inquired.

Alex nodded, "Sore, but I have it under control. We're being followed."

Just as he said that, four fighters dropped out of the sky and fired upon them. Andy swerved hard to avoid the blaster bolts and the speeder skimmed the side of a building spraying sparks everywhere. Alex pulled out his own blaster and unbuckled himself.

"That thing isn't going to penetrate the shield of those fighters, never mind their hulls!" Andy stated.

"You worry about keeping us from falling out of the sky," Alex snapped, "And I'll worry about what my blaster can and cannot do."

He fired one bolt into a suspension wire for a giant billboard. The sign swung into the lane of traffic and crashed into the side of one of the fighters. Alex waved his hand and the sign slammed into the building and remained there. He then focused his attention on the nearest fighter and twitched his finger. One of the fighter's flaps bent the wrong way and the fighter went spiraling into another of the fighters. Both spacecrafts burst into a giant ball of flames. Alex turned around and buckled back up, struggling to catch his breath.

"There's still one more," Andy started to say.

Alex nodded, annoyed. "Military protocol is for the last remaining fighter of a squad to try and return to base so that an eyewitness report of the battle can be filed."

"You really believe that they are going to stick to protocol?" Andy snapped. "They fired in a public area without any warning!"

"We haven't been shot at yet have we?" Alex retorted. "Just get us to the hideout. We need to perform the spell soon."

"We just…" Jadyn fell silent. "They weren't the followers you were concerned about."

Alex shook his head. "That demon is tracking us – and he had friends."

"Demon?" Andy inquired his eyes wide.

"Just drive," Sharon commanded smoothly. "We've been through too much for us to fail now."

They rushed into the rundown motel leaving the engine of the speeder idling. Hannah and Kei were waiting outside the door when they reached the fifth floor. Alex walked passed them and shoved his hand out in front of him; the door broke into splitters which embedded themselves in the opposite wall. No one questioned his actions and they quietly filed into the room. Alex was already rifling through one of his shrinkable backpacks. He struggled to stand, holding a large book bound with a thick black cover.

"This is the Book of Shadows of the Will family – _my_ Book of Shadows." Alex said as he faced his silent audience. "I refurbished it and have been translating spells in my spare time. All of us must place our right hands on the book. Hopefully some of its locked ancient magic will help make this ceremony work."

The four other teens approached slowly and land their right hands on its cover. Alex placed his right hand next to theirs and the book seemed to glow and shudder underneath their touch. Alex took a deep breath. "The spell is in ancient English. I will transfer my knowledge of the spell to you and you can try and say the incantation with me. Ready?"

They nodded as looks of determination, apprehension, and fear passed over their faces. Alex sent the incantation with as much knowledge as he could on how to pronounce the words.

"Hear the words of the witches

The secrets we hide in the night

The oldest of the gods are invoked here

The great work of magic is sought

And on this night and in this hour

We call upon the ancient power

Bring your power unto us.

We want the power.

_Give_ us the power!

And as we will so mote it be."

The room glowed a blinding white and the book grew scalding hot, but none of them dared to remove their hands. As the pain became unbearable a soothing sensation enveloped their minds. The white glow of the room died down and was replaced by the golden light of the book. The golden light washed over the teens before a final flash of white.

Alex opened his eyes to find the book lying on the floor with a golden pentagram engraved on its originally blank cover. He also spotted his glasses and bent down to pick them up before realizing that he could see perfectly fine without them, also realizing he could bend over without the shooting, stabbing pain crippling him.

"Everyone ok?" Alex questioned.

He got a couple of mumbled yeses and a couple of nods of the head. He looked over to see how Hannah and Kei were and smiled at the looks of awe on their faces. He started to check himself out more thoroughly: his ribs and kidneys were perfectly healed as far as he could tell. He also felt completely regenerated as if he had just had a complete night's worth of perfect rest. It was then that he noticed that he felt in fact, much more powerful than he had. He went on to check the connection between the girls. The connection was there and so were two more, the one to the two boys. However, the connection was different. While he could still keep them out of his mind, he could feel an underlying power flow separate from his personal power. He knew instinctively that this was not the other's powers, but something much more powerful. It was the power of the Power of Five.

"Alex,' Kei interrupted his thoughts, "we had better hurry. Even in this neighborhood, a flash like that is bound to have been phoned in."

Kei turned around to start out the door but instead was sent flying further into the room. Hannah also met a similar fate. Alex jumped up motioning with his finger at the book. The book slid back into his backpack and the backpack shrunk back to the size to a small quarter. He directed it into the pocket on his belt before turning his full attention to the intruders. Four massive green-skinned reptilian creatures stood in the doorway flanking the shadow demon.

"You thought you had defeated me," The shadow demon hissed, "but it takes more than a little fire to defeat me."

"Well then, try this on for size," Alex taunted before flexing his fingers. Two of the shadow's guards clutched their stomachs before bursting apart, showering everyone in black ooze.

"Impressive," the demon stated in a tired voice, "you have a new trick. But so do I!"

The demon motioned slowly muttering softly, and a wall of black flames engulfed Alex. Jadyn screamed in a mixture of fear and anger only to find herself staring at an unharmed Alex. Alex smiled reassuringly before turning to face the demons.

"You'll have to do better than that."

The demon yelled in anger and the windows exploded sending shards of plastic flying everywhere. Alex waved his hand and the shards heading for him and his friends changed direction catching the two remaining guards unawares. Where the shards hit, the demons flames erupted—which eventually engulfed the entirety of the demon—before the demon exploded, leaving behind a pile of ash. Alex sent a number of the shards in the direction of the shadow; the shards passed harmlessly through it. The shadow flung out its arms and the whiffs of its arms enclosed the teens in a blanket of pitch-black smoke.

"_Garjzla_," snapped Alex in annoyance. A brilliant yellow ball of light appeared in his palm causing the shadow to retreat. "So you don't like the light much?" Alex threw the ball of light at the demon that easily dodged the attack.

"I'll kill you for that!" The demon charged and waved his hand, sending the other teens flying out of his way, crashing into Alex and conjuring a dagger. The demon drove the dagger at Alex's head but his hand came to a complete stop. Alex's eyes glowed slightly and the demon crashed into the roof before falling back to the ground. Alex rolled out of the way and activated his plasma sword.

Alex tried to cut the demon's head off but the plasma sword buckled and the usually straight blade contorted as to not touch the demon's body. The demon laughed and reached out with its hand, stretching for the plasma sword. Alex fought to keep the blade still but the repulsion was too strong and he deactivated the blade before he lost his grip on the hilt. Thinking quickly, Alex flexed his fingers again praying that it worked. The demon stumbled backwards with a giant hole in its middle. As he started to advance again Alex repeated the motion, blasting another hole in the demon.

"You're still not powerful enough to vanquish me," The demon taunted.

There was a commotion in the doorway and Alex risked a quick glance. Imperial Guards and Police were entering the room and battling the other teens and the two Fremen. Alex waved his hand in the demon's direction returning his attention to his own fight. The demon almost flew out the window but somehow the demon managed to deflect enough of Alex's attack to remain inside the room. The demon snapped his hand in front of himself calling a massive fireball to life. With a flick of his wrists, the demon sent the fireball soaring toward Alex. Alex threw his hand out in front of himself and the fireball got deflected harmlessly into the wall.

"Can't keep doing that," The demon stated as he chucked another dozen fireballs in Alex's direction.

Alex raised his hand and flexed his fingers, hoping to blow the attack up. Instead the attacks froze in midair, along with the majority of the occupants of the room. Alex dropped to one knee as his strength was sapped by the spell. He waved his hand and the room slowly reverted back into motion, the fireballs flying back at the demon. The demon, still a bit surprised by the turn of events, barely stopped the attacks from reaching his body.

"Still think I'm weak?" Alex yelled.

The demon chuckled and disappeared in a whiff of smoke to reappear behind Alex. "You're still young." The demon kicked Alex in the shoulder sending the teen to the floor.

Alex crashed to the floor but still redirected his momentum to his advantage as he dodged another dozen of the demon's fire balls. Alex felt a swelling inside himself and then a great feeling of weakness. He spun to see the numerous Imperial Guards and Police unconscious on the ground along with Kei, Hannah, Nick, and Sharon. Jadyn and Andy were busy fighting a man who, when Alex saw his face, nearly caused Alex to cry out. He was so focused on the man who he was now certain was his father to witness Mathew vanquishing the shadow demon with a spell. Alex watched in horror as Jason knocked Andy hard on to the floor. Andy did not get up. Alex rushed forward to help Jadyn but a leg caught him in the stomach.

"You're not going anywhere," Mathew hissed.

Mathew waved his hand and Alex found himself under the fourteen-year-old's mercy. He felt Jadyn's fear for his safety before she was knocked unconscious by a punch from his father. Alex's anger boiled up with in him._Vindr_. Mathew's control over his body disappeared and the teen would be Emperor was knocked over by a powerful gust of wind.

"You leave them alone!" Alex yelled as he jumped up activating his plasma sword.

Jason caught Alex's plasma sword with a crimson blade of his own. Jason slipped his blade further down Alex's golden one and Alex dropped the hilt as his hand blistered. Jason stared into his son's eyes before Mathew jabbed Alex in the back with a dart. Alex slumped to the floor.

"Pick up his hilt." Jason ordered.

Mathew did as Jason commanded before asking, "Why aren't we going to kill them?"

"Because we need them," Jason said evenly. "You will see everything clearly soon enough." Jason bent down and picked Alex up with ease. "At the moment however, if you argue with me, I'll knock you out as well."

Mathew wisely shut his mouth and followed the Imperial Guard out the room. Jason taped up a biohazard sign on the entrance to the elevator. That would stop anyone else from entering the floor until they realized that it was a fake. They rode the lift down in silence. Quickly they got into the speeder before Alex started overcoming the sleeping drug.

"Bind his hands and feet," Jason said softly. "And set them on to the highest setting. Can't have him throwing one of us out the window with his powers."

The speeder sped away into the night sky of Capitol City, leaving behind Jadyn, who had been chasing the two attackers. Jadyn continued to run for another five blocks before collapsing to her knees, crying. She now knew how she felt about Alex without a doubt in her mind, and her heart was crushed because of it.

THE END

TO BE CONTINUED IN

HARRY POTTER

AND THE

ENDLESS WAR


End file.
